Desert Blight
by jclbs
Summary: The first male Gerudo since the Demon King Ganondorf is born 200 years after the fall of Calamity Gannon. In an effort to monitor him, the youngest princess of Hyrule is arranged to be married and reside in the desert. Princess Zelda must find herself, and common ground with Link, before calamity strikes again.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for taking a look at my story!** **Some information - This is in the BOTW universe, and falls hundreds of years in the future. You can imagine the Link and Zelda in this game to mostly resemble those in the BOTW game, though Link will be a little different as he's a Gerudo. The traditional Gerudo style of dress, weaponry, and city are all very similar though.**

 **I've always thought the Gerudo were incredibly fascinating, so this is my take on their culture. I obviously own none of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tauma stood in the archway, arms crossed, shoulders tight. Beneath her, the desert sand raged, stirring up the seemingly endless sea of sand.

The sandstorm had rolled in quickly, and the merchants had been quicker to pack up their shops. That had been three days ago. There had never been a storm of this ferocity since the Great Calamity had caused Vah Naboris to rage. Those days had come and gone, and all who remembered them were as the sands now.

Instead, Tauma was left to reminisce, passing the time by staring into the sandy-green haze of the storm, the sun blotted out by the vicious desert winds.

The same wind whipped around her ankles, and every once and a while the billowing white curtains covering the palace archways would snap in the storm. The palace, otherwise, was silent. Tauma tensed her jaw, drawing in a long, slow breath.

Then, a scream. The tiniest of wails from newest of lungs.

Tauma turned just as the massive doors to the Chief's chamber opened.

Essa stepped out, breathless. Her arms splayed wide, prying the heavy doors open. There was a look on her face Tauma couldn't read.

"You…you must come see." Essa panted before turning on her heel and darting back into the room.

Inside, Chief Saula lay in a sprawling bed. The towering bedposts had their curtains pulled back to reveal the small infant in her arms. Saula's hair was disheveled, sticky with sweat, but she looked healthy.

"My Chief." Tauma said and knelt by her bed. "You have fought the bravest of battles."

Saula's eyes rose from the squawking bundle. "S _arqso_." With one swift, but gentle movement, she pulled the linen swaddle back to reveal a baby, nude in her arm.

It peered up at Tauma with puffy eyes – shining green like her mother's. Wisps of sandy blonde hair covered the child's head. A trait, no doubt, from the voe Saula had taken. Tauma's eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly looked back to Saula.

"A boy?"

There was a sudden, static tension in the room. The blowing winds seemed to press in on them, and for the first time since being shut in, Tauma felt claustrophobic.

"Yes." She said with grave sincerity. "This is surely an omen. Of what, I do not know." Saula was no longer the tired new mother. Her eyes hardened and her voice, quiet and low, spoke with urgency. "You must visit Reeza. Return to me with any message she may have. Then, once the storm breaks, you must ride to Hyrule Castle Town. Inform the King and Queen of the birth of a Gerudo voe."

Tauma nodded and rose to her feet, she turned to the door before Saula's fingers caught her by the wrist.

"Link. The boy's name will be Link. After the Queen's great grandfather, and the Light of Hyrule."

Then, Saula's fingers released and Tauma was let free.

* * *

The sand stung hard against Tauma's cheeks as she pounded on Reeza's door. She thanked the Seven that the woman had opted to reside in a sheltered side street and not in the exposed central square. Getting here in the storm had been pain enough.

The door opened with a sudden jerk and Tauma was hauled inside by the cuff of her scarf.

"Seven Heroines, woman! What a time to come!" Reeza squawked as she slammed the door shut.

Tauma regained her footing, pulling off her headscarf and shaking it free of sand.

"By all means, get the stuff everywhere." Reeza said with a glare.

"We live in the desert. It is everywhere."

The old woman waved a dismissive hand. "You don't need to be so upset. I only tugged you in a little bit."

Reeza walked into the back of the house, her small frame disappearing behind a curtain. Tauma paused, unsure if she should follow.

"Are you coming or are you going to waste more of my time?!"

She bit her tongue, swallowing the curse rising in her throat.

Tauma despised visiting Reeza. Everything about the woman reminded her of the desert vultures. Her beak-like nose, high, squawking voice, and the way she flailed her arms. A takeoff that never seemed to get air.

"I'm here for the Chief, as you should know. To imply she wastes your time-"

Reeza cut her off. The woman stood on a stool, her finger pointed in Tauma's face as she stormed into the back room.

" _I know_." She hissed. "Of course I know of the boy. I meant _you_. Wasting your time looking about." She stepped off the stool, sliding it out of the way with her foot, and walked over to a low table before perching herself on top.

Most Gerudo were towering women, but for some reason Reeza had ended up nearly a foot shorter than average. Some speculated the Seven gave her less height but the gift of sight to compensate. Tauma had always scoffed at that. To her, it seemed that Reeza's only skill was the ability to embellish.

"And what of the boy, then?" Tauma asked, her thoughts moving back to the present.

Reeza shrugged. "Gerudo men bear no good omens. I will have much to discuss with young Link in the future, but those words are not for your ears." She pointed a long, bony finger and clicked her tongue. "The Goddesses will pass along this, though: we are right to be weary. His rise will bring about a great war. Gerudo men are prideful things; cunning tricksters. And the Thief King will not be keen to be forgotten."

"Thief King? The one from centuries ago? Was he the last known voe born to our tribe?"

Reeza bobbed her head. "Indeed."

"So, you have no real good news about this then?" Tauma raised a brow. "I am to bring the Chief the news of an impending war because of the boy? Should we…kill him?" She felt rather dimwitted asking the question out loud.

Reeza squawked and threw a nearby cup at Tauma's head. The guard stepped left, letting it smash into the wall behind her.

"That is not what I said! The birth of this voe will bring about a great war, yes, indeed. But the Chief is wise, and she is right to name him after the Light." Reeza stopped rambling to nod enthusiastically. "Yes. She has made a wise choice in showing good faith to the Crown with that name. The boy isn't evil, but he will bring about evil. Bring him to me on his twenty-first birthday. Hopefully I'm still alive!" She said and laughed hysterically, slapping her knee and throwing her head back.

"Yes. We all hope." Tauma deadpanned, and turned to leave.

* * *

It was nearly a week later when she was escorted into the massive marble sanctum of Hyrule Castle. The room towered over her, rich paintings covering the domed roof.

The Great Calamity. A blonde boy in blue with a glowing sword before a great, red beast. Above him, a women draped in white, awash with a golden light. Divinity meets doom.

Tauma frowned. Though the Calamity had been destroyed over 200 years ago, the memory of it still terrified her. The story was a stark reminder that victory was never assured, good didn't always defeat evil. The thought of her people plunged into darkness again weighed heavy in the back of her mind, but the Chief specifically instructed her not to mention the Great War Reeza spoke of. Instead, she was visiting on a goodwill mission. The Chief wanted to show the Crown they were ever loyal despite their seclusion in the desert sands.

"Lady Tauma, Gerudo General and Lead Guard to the Honourable Chief Saula." A short castle guard bellowed from her side, the sudden noise jarring her from her thoughts. The man stepped aside, allowing her to approach the throne.

"Warm welcomes, General Tauma." The King said from his seat. He was an average looking man. Stark black hair, dark eyes, medium height. He was no spectacular warrior, but an adequate fighter. He had come from Hebra; the son of a wealthy Lord who commanded the army before retiring. Compared to his wife - glowing blonde hair, porcelain skin, shining blue eyes - he was perfectly average in almost every way.

The Queen, great granddaughter of King Link and Queen Zelda, was a soft, quiet woman. After marrying, she quickly fell pregnant. She relinquished almost all of her power to her husband, choosing instead to birth four daughters over the span of eight years. Her youngest was nearly a year old now.

Tauma's footfalls were silent, absorbed by the rich, red carpet as she advanced. She knelt on one knee, crossing her fist over her heart. "Your Highness. Thank you for your hospitality in welcoming me today."

"Please, rise, and tell us why you have come to visit." The King said, smiling warmly at her. That same warmth did not reach his eyes.

"I bring news from the Chief. She has birthed a child…a boy." Tauma hesitated only a moment before continuing, but she did not miss the shock in the King's eyes. "She sent me to announce his birth and, as an offer of reverence to the Crown, she has named him Link. After your wife's great grandfather, the Light of Hyrule."

The King smiled nervously. "A kind gesture, no doubt. Please, offer my sincerest congratulations to Chief Saula. I do hope she is recovering well and resting. Do assure her that we very much appreciate the honour. How long has it been since a man was born to the Gerudo?" His tone was almost mocking. All monarchs were well versed in subjects such as history, and the thought of him not knowing about the last Gerudo male was laughable, at best. Tauma knew this was a test, however small.

She placed her hands behind her back and levelled her expression. "None since the Thief, your Highness. Tens of thousands of years ago."

The King nodded and, she suspected, did not overlook the fact that she dropped _King_ from the title she spoke.

"Well, I'm sure that with Saula's guiding hand your young Gerudo boy will far surpass the feats of his ancestors."

Tauma bowed quickly. "We do hope, your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day nearly three years later, and the dry desert air hung heavy in the throne room. Saula sat tall in her seat, listening quietly to a merchant complaining about the shortage of sapphires. When the woman finished, she nodded slightly.

" _Sarqso_ , Mara. I will personally inquire with the Gorons to get a better understanding of the situation on the mountain. Perhaps the shortage stems from there?" She paused and looked to her attendant, scribbling notes to her right. "Make a note to prepare correspondence, and to inform Mara of the outcome."

The young attendant nodded, her golden jewellery tinkling lightly.

The supplicant rose and bowed curtly before leaving the chamber.

"I believe that is it for the afternoon, Chief. A piece of correspondence did come from Hyrule Castle, though." The attendant said before handing her a sealed envelope.

Saula thanked her and tore the envelope open, allowing the thick parchment to unfold in her hands. She looked it over quickly before furrowing her brows.

"Chief?" Tauma said from her position to the right.

"The King and Queen have born a new child. Their fifth princess." She paused to look over to her guard. "They propose an arranged marriage."

"To _Link_?" Tauma almost laughed.

Saula nodded slowly. This was a thinly veiled attempt to monitor the boy, she knew, disguised as good will. She couldn't blame the King for being weary of Link, given their people's past, but the insult of it stung. As if she was not wise enough to raise an honourable child! Saula wondered, briefly, who the Thief King's mother was. Did she know she was raising the blight of her people? The thought of it made Saula's heart ache.

"What will you do?" Tauma spoke, her voice only over a whisper.

"I cannot deny the King his proposal." She shook her head and stood from the throne. Her long skirts pooled at her feet in a cascade of deep blue. Slowly, she descended the stairs, letting her arm, and the letter, fall limply to her side. "We will reply and agree to his request. Link will marry the Fifth Princess one week after his 21st birthday – on her 18th birthday, at the request of the King."

Tauma frowned, but nodded. "What is the child's name?"

Saula looked almost surprised for a moment. She hadn't finished reading the letter to know. After raising the parchment and scanning the remainder, she laughed, filled with cynicism. "Oh, the Seven do love to tease." She said and handed the letter to her attendant, who looked positively horrified by the contents.

"The little Princess is named Zelda." She laughed before leaving the throne room.

* * *

"Pay _attention_ " Mira huffed and sat back in her seat.

Zelda snapped her book shut and rose from the long library table. "Sorry. Tell me on the way to dinner again?"

Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance, but nodded, her black curls bobbing. "You are the worst listener."

Her annoyance didn't seem to stick though, as she once again delved into the story about her fiancé.

At 22, Mira was the closest in age to Zelda, but she was nearing marriage and was wistfully romantic. She'd swoon almost any time Lord Rory so much as looked her way. She was loud, and boisterous, and nearly the complete opposite of Zelda. She felt no embarrassment, and was the least perceptive person Zelda had ever come across.

The two women wound their way through the castle halls until reaching the wide doorways of the dining hall. Mira was still prattling on when they took their seats, and Zelda had stopped listening again.

"Mira, don't bore Zelda with your _ridiculous_ romance stories." Anna said flatly as she took her seat beside Zelda. "She doesn't swoon at the mere sight of Lord Rory, as you do." She said, laughing. "Zelda doesn't swoon for anyone."

Anna was a year older than Mira and, despite their close age, she was worlds away from her younger sister. She had, at this point, opted not to marry. Instead, she was one of the generals in her father's army. She was tall and wiry, with dark hair to her hips and eyes to match. She was the most deadly woman Zelda had ever seen in combat. She reminded her of a pool of oil: fluid, constantly shifting from one shade of emotion to the next, and a bit ominous.

Ruta, the first princess, frowned and rubbed her swollen belly. "You shouldn't be so harsh, Anna." She said softly.

Ruta was next in line to be Queen, but it was mostly thought she would relinquish power to her husband, Lord Alrich, because of her gentle demeanor. She was soft and warm. Like cotton, Zelda often thought. A glowing blonde figure who flittered around the castle. She was expecting her first child in only a few months.

Anna rolled her eyes and shot a look to Zelda. Despite her harsh demeanor, Zelda knew that Anna was fiercely protective of her sisters. Especially Ruta.

"I see we've all decided to arrive on time today." Zelda's father said from the doorway.

He was leading the Queen by the arm and gently helped her to her chair. He then took his position at the head of the table.

"It seems you are the one who is late today, father." Anna smirked, sipping her wine.

"I am the King. I am never late." He said, the corner of his mouth downturned. His wife chuckled quietly beside him. "If you are all finished teasing, shall we begin?" His eyes touched on each of his daughters.

Ruta adjusted herself in her seat and leaned forward a little, clearing her throat. "Today, I sat with the ladies for tea during the morning. Then, Alrich and I sat and felt the baby kick." Her eyes fell to her stomach. "The baby kicks whenever he speaks to my stomach." Her voice was merely more than a whisper now, and Zelda knew she was close to tears. She was a bit over the top, especially in pregnancy.

Zelda's father nodded his head; one short, sharp movement. "What a fantastic day. I am pleased to hear that Alrich shows such interest." His tone was flat, and the words came out a little too quick. Zelda knew this tradition, encourage by her mother, was a bit too time consuming for his tastes.

Ruta met her mother's eyes and smiled brightly, almost illuminating the room.

Anna spoke next. "We worked through our drills. Nothing particular of note. I observed some of the new recruits and it seems we have quite a few talented young men. One didn't realize I was the Princess, or his General, and he gave me a bit of attitude because of my gender." She sipped her wine once more and shrugged. "So he's cleaning the floor of my office."

Zelda snorted a bit, nearly spitting out her wine. Her father frowned and sighed, "This is the highlight of your day, Anna?"

She shrugged once more and took a bite of her roasted chicken. A woman of few words.

Mira opened her mouth to speak, unable to hide her excitement. She was clearly eager to share the highlight of her day. "This afternoon Lord Rory called upon me! We took an escorted walk through the gardens," her eyes seemed to drift off, wistfully recalling the memory "he picked me the most perfect summer rose – the one in my hair right now – and we discussed the upcoming plans for the wedding. I think we have settled on all of the guests, and Lady Adeline informed me that Lady Mirella said the dressmaker told her they have received all of the silks for my dress, so we should be receiving word shortly that I may attend for a fitting. Lord Rory told me that he was very much looking forward to our wedding day, and that he was positive I would be the most beautiful bride he had the privilege of seeing." She took a breath and Zelda's father spoke up.

"What a wonderful highlight, Mira!" He exclaimed, cutting her off.

"We are all so lucky that Lord Rory is the upmost gentleman, and such a kind soul." Zelda's mother added quickly, trying to soften their father's tone. With 22 years of experience, their mother had mastered the art of reigning Mira in.

"And you, Zelda?" Her mother's soft voice brought her from her own thoughts.

"Oh…well…" She sat, looking around the table. If it was Mira who rambled every day, then it was Zelda who sat awkwardly quiet across from her. She always struggled to share the highlight of her day.

"Today I attended archery with the Sheikah master. He allowed me to shoot from horseback. I only missed one target. Then I began a new book – one about the line of Zora heroes."

She stopped abruptly, and everyone looked at her expectantly. Yesterday's highlight had also been about horseback archery, she realized.

"So, this is it?" Anna said flatly.

Zelda only nodded.

"Well, very well done on your archery." The King nodded, and her mother gave her a sad sort of smile.

"Baby Zelda. One day you'll do something interesting." Anna said with a teasing smirk.

"She will! When she's whisked off to the desert to marry that handsome Gerudo prince!" Mira exclaimed, her eyes swimming with excitement.

Zelda averted her eyes and took an overly large bite of food. She was the only one of her sisters to have an arranged marriage.

"Not long now!" Anna said with fake excitement. "Maybe that means we will be able to recruit someone from the Gerudo army to be a captain here. We need more women commanders. _Imagine_. An entire army of women…." Her voice trailed off, lost in her own dream.

Zelda opted to ignore the comments and eat her dinner instead. Her mother quickly changed the topic to Princess Lota, the second princess.

She was married and lived with her husband on their manor near the coast of Akkala. She visited a few times a year and often wrote of their exploits, specifically in their studies of the region. Lota would attend Mira's wedding in six months and would most likely spend her time at the castle poured over books or in the Tech Lab.

Zelda couldn't help but think of how she would also have to travel to attend the wedding. She wondered if the Gerudo prince would accompany her, as Lota's husband would. Would he like Hyrule as the blossoms opened? Those blooms were among Zelda's favourite, despite the fact that she wasn't entirely interested in flowers to begin with.

* * *

It was later that night, as Zelda returned from the library, when Anna cornered her.

She was much more rough around the edges than Zelda was, and certainly more outspoken, but they were the only two princesses who possessed any sort of combat skill or interest. Mira was too much of a gossip for their tastes, Lota was never around, and Ruta was much too gentle of a soul to relate to on any sort of personal level. That left the two of them.

"What's that?" Anna said, making a move to swipe the old book from Zelda's fingers, but Zelda was quicker, and hid the object behind her back.

"A book." She replied, sidestepping around her older sister.

Anna rolled her eyes and began to follow "Clearly." She made another attempt at the book, this time snatching it away. "A History of Ancient Gerudo." She said, tossing the book in the air, where Zelda caught it and quickly hid it behind her back once more.

"Don't be so embarrassed. No one would blame you for wanting to know more about the place you will be spending the rest of your life. They are a secluded people." She seemed sincere, though there was a hint of teasing in her voice as always.

"I've never met a Gerudo before." Zelda said, looking up to meet her older sister's dark eyes. They seemed to swirl in the dim candlelight.

"You're nervous?" The question was a bit too direct, and it left Zelda feeling off-kilter. She hated being asked her thoughts – especially when it came to _this_ matter. She stood silent, unsure of how to vocalize her feelings.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anna placed a hand on top of Zelda's hair, running her fingers over the smooth blonde. "Mother and Father wouldn't send you off to a horrid man or a horrid place. It is said that great great grandfather was very close with the Gerudo tribe. I bet it will mention that in your book…"

Zelda nodded, peeking down at the spine.

"You won't be alone. The benefit of being the only female general in the army means only I am permitted to enter the city. I have orders to stay a day or two until you are settled. Mother and Father will know everything by the time I return and, if they feel this is ill-suited, they will bring you back. You only have to say the word."

"I know. Mira, Ruta and Lota all met their husbands beforehand. They were the same race, they grew up knowing each other. They spoke the same language." Zelda looked to Anna, pleading. She was startled by the sudden, desperate worry that gripped her. Anna wrapped her arms around her shoulders in return, resting Zelda's head on her shoulder.

"You are given the biggest burden of us all. The Goddess wouldn't task you with something you were not destined to do. You are strong, and Her faith in you to handle this is proof of it."

Zelda closed her eyes and listened to her sister's heartbeat for a few moments. She stepped back, meeting her eyes and nodded wordlessly.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later, when Zelda was being dressed, that the first wave of nervous nausea hit. A maid had just entered the room to inform the Queen that the Gerudo had settled into their rooms and would be heading to the banquet shortly.

Zelda wrung her hands nervously, a habit which did not go unnoticed by her mother. She reached out and gently took her daughter's hand in hers, squeezing lightly. The Queen was always affectionate, and made a point to be there for all her children should they need her, but as the youngest of five Zelda rarely had a moment alone with her mother. The two women looked alike, but that was the extent of their similarities. Ruta most closely matched her mother's persona.

"You look beautiful, Zelda. Try not to worry so much."

Zelda frowned. Being pretty wasn't exactly helpful or comforting, but her mother was only trying to be kind.

"Thank you, mother." She smoothed her skirts, trying to keep her hands busy. She had been dressed in a deep emerald green gown that was trimmed with gold. Apparently, jewel tones were popular among the Gerudo. Green made her look terribly pale, and Zelda doubted she did it the justice the women of the desert did, but the had agreed to the heavy velvet gown all the same.

"This is as good as it will get, I suppose." She threw her hair over her shoulder, blonde curls running down her back, and took her mother's arm before stepping into the hall.

The entire castle was bustling with staff, but one would hardly know it within the private chamber reserved for the royal family. There were only faint murmurs coming from behind the massive wooden doorways now.

Zelda curtsied to her father.

"You look lovely. Are you prepared?" His eyes wandered elsewhere, constantly scanning his surroundings.

Zelda only nodded in return.

"If you're sure." He didn't give her the chance to voice a concern otherwise, and turned to the guards before giving the signal to open the doors.

They swung wide, and there was a hush from within the ballroom. Zelda could hear the sliding of chairs as everyone rose to stand.

Slowly but surely, each princess was announced, starting with the Crown Princess, Her Royal Highness Princess Ruta. Zelda was last of course, and the anticipation nearly destroyed her. She had felt this feeling many times before – she was always last, after all, but by then most of the guests' attention would be spent. This time, everyone's eyes were on her. Knowing that _he_ was somewhere in the room seeing her for the first time frayed at her sanity.

She felt like a cow being put to auction, and he was expected to be the highest bidder. The reality was that she had been already sold, and he would carry her off to the desert regardless. She tried not to look as horrified as she felt.

Luckily, Zelda was seated between her father and Mira, and completely avoided being placed beside any Gerudo stranger. Once everyone was seated The King preoccupied himself by speaking to Chief Saula and her mother to his left. Zelda was left in peaceful silence, but avoided looking into the crowd of people. She could feel the eyes of the Gerudo table on her.

As usual, Mira never stopped talking. "Have you seen him yet? Have you spoken? He doesn't look like a Gerudo. I mean, he does, tall and strong and dark..." Mira said between bites. Her voice was a high whisper, filled with more excitement than one person should be able to contain.

Zelda looked over Mira's shoulder to lock eyes with Anna, who was frowning at the back of Mira's head.

"Stop pestering her, Mira." Anna hissed.

She only shot her a brief glare, but Zelda thought she heard her kick her older sister under the table. Her eyes fell back to Zelda, expectantly.

"I haven't seen him yet." She mumbled and shoved a bite of food in her mouth. It felt like she was always shoving food in there to avoid conversation.

"What?!"

Zelda's father shot Mira a look and she leaned closer to Zelda, hushed.

"How could you not?! I couldn't see much, as his mother was in between him and I, but I know he looked at you when you entered. Only briefly. Perhaps he knows you are nervous."

"Is this the time or place?" Anna said flatly, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip from her wine. She crossed her legs and shot Mira a look. "Why don't you speak a little louder, or more openly about how nervous Baby Zelda is? Why don't you continue to prod her about how uneasy this makes her? I'm sure it will help." Her voice was low and monotone, but Zelda knew that was a more serious threat than any show of emotion from her.

Mira sat up and took a dainty bite of food. "How will she fare in the dessert once you're forced to leave her, Princess General?" Her tone was sharp, like a knife, and reminded Zelda of their father.

The King must have sensed the tension, because at that point he stood to make a toast. The second course was exchanged for the main, and Zelda fell back into her miserable silence.

It wasn't until the end of the meal that her father spoke to her next. He leaned low and whispered into her ear.

"Your mother and I will dance first, as customary. I would presume Link will ask you to dance once everyone else has entered the dancefloor." His eyes met hers for a brief moment, and Zelda could see him struggle to find the right thing to say. Her mother was always better at comfort. "I know you are scared. I know this is strange and unfair to you. Please know that I would never do this had I not felt it absolutely necessary. The Gerudo men…" he stopped, his jaw tense, and then he signed. "Just know I am only doing what I think is best." He then rose to give another toast and was gone, escorting her mother down the steps to the dancefloor.

As Zelda watched them dance she couldn't help but puzzle over the words he had tried to say. What was it about the Gerudo men? In all of her reading, there was no mention of another in recent history. Zelda had heard of only one other long ago, and he was simply said to be a thief and a scoundrel. Nothing more. There was almost no literature to support his existence.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess." A low voice whispered near her cheek. Zelda startled and turned abruptly to find the emerald eyes of a young man staring at her. He was leaning over her, rather casually to her surprise, with his left hand resting on the table and his right on the back of her chair. Her eyes moved back to his, realizing that this was the man she had been avoiding all night.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're quiet." He said, straightening to stand. He had the characteristic Gerudo height and green eyes, but his hair wasn't the fiery red she was expecting; it was sandy blonde, messy, and loosely tied at the top of his head in a bun. He was dressed casually, wearing a loose white dress shirt and beige pants. Mira was right; he didn't look like a fiery Gerudo Prince at all.

"Perhaps you will speak when we dance? I believe everyone is getting nervous watching you stare at me." He extended a hand and smirked. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and Zelda felt this was more a show than anything, but there was a touch of mischief there.

Zelda only nodded and took his hand, following him to the dance floor. He knew the dance well, though it was conducted with rigid formality. He held her at a safe distance and moved with precision.

"It is nice to meet you." Zelda finally blurted out.

Link's eyes darted to hers, shifting from boredom to surprise. "I didn't think you spoke."

"I do."

He stared at her with that expectant look she always seemed to receive when she spoke. "A real chatterbox from the looks of it."

Zelda felt her face flush. "Are you enjoying Castle Town? Have you left the desert before?"

A strange sort of resolute mask washed over the man's face, and Zelda quickly realized he was impossibly difficult to read.

"It's cold here, though I am told this is the end of your warm season. Everything is larger here, too. The buildings. This is the first town I have visited that is not a Gerudo settlement." The words rolled off his tongue with ease, though Zelda picked up on the light desert accent.

"It's pretty here when it snows, but very cold. The following season – when the rain is warm and the flowers bloom - is my favourite."

Link looked at her for a long moment. His jaw was tense, and it seemed he wanted to ask her something, but the music had faded and Link took a step back, bowing low.

"Thank you for the honour, your highness. I hope to share many dances in the future."

Zelda only stuttered a mute goodbye before Link reached out, kissed her hand, and took his leave. She watched him approach a group of Gerudo women near the edge of the room, and one handed him a small glass of wine. They were smiling, laughing, and she saw his shoulders relax into a more casual comfort.

* * *

It was that horrid, awkward dance that Zelda kept repeating in her head as the caravan made its way through the countryside only a few days later. She and Link had spoken a few times in passing since then, but he always seemed to regard her with the same rigid formality, and she seemed unable to move past her nervous silence. There were too many eyes to count focused on her, and at every turn Mira was nipping at her heels; pestering her with questions, dreaming of what their children would look like. Anna seemed nearly ready to slay her younger sister, and Ruta only floated around on a cloud of blissful, pregnancy induced ignorance.

Zelda looked out the carriage window. The towering walls of the Gerudo highlands rose before her, and slowly but surely the land was turning from lush green to dusty red.

"We will be passing by Mount Nabooru shortly. Past that is the Gerudo Canyon." Chief Saula spoke from Zelda's left.

Zelda had learned quickly that the woman was not just a figurehead. She was a fierce leader who spoke with authority and knew, at all times, the ins and outs of her people. In private, she was softer. She had been gentle with Zelda, offering her advice and kindness, and had told her of many Gerudo customs that were not written in the current books.

"Past that is the desert?" Zelda's eyes skipped over Link to his mother, who nodded.

"We will spend the night at the inn on the edge of the desert. Most of your guard will turn around and be replaced with Gerudo after that point. The horses will turn back as well. Sand is too hot and too unstable for their hooves, so most of us use sand seals for travel. I don't want to overwhelm you with that quite yet, though. We will walk instead. It's only a brief journey to the city. A few hours at the most."

Zelda nodded and turned to look at Link, who was regarding the landscape, impassive.

"You appear bored."

He seemed a bit surprised she spoke to him, but was quick to level his expression. "I find carriage rides a bit unnecessary. It is not often we get to ride horses, and I would much prefer that instead of…" he stopped, hesitating.

"Do you think princesses only ride in carriages?" Zelda asked, suddenly. The blunt accusation surprised even her. "You were going to say that you preferred riding to being forced inside the carriage with me?"

He stared at her for what felt like too long a time, and his unreadable expression made her insides turn. She wanted to wither up and fall to dust in front of his hard gaze.

"Are princesses allowed to ride horses?" His tone was accusatory. Mocking even.

"Perhaps better than you."

"That seems a bit far fetched." He laughed a little.

Zelda suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling rising in her stomach, and it made her mouth move far quicker than her mind. "You yourself stated that you often did not ride horses in the desert. In Hyrule, our preferred method is horseback. I have ridden most of my life, and am very well practiced."

Silence fell within the carriage once more.

"Perhaps it is time we stop for a break then. We can arrange for a few of the soldiers to ride in the carriage and lend you their horses if you are so determined, Link." Zelda knew from Saula's tone that the comment was an unspoken warning. _Watch your tongue._ His eyes slowly moved to his mother's, and he nodded once.

Link's gaze returned to Zelda, hardening. "Just a bit of fresh air. Perhaps this is a common interest we may bond over." But there was no show of interest in his voice, and the comment fell flat.

Saula tapped on the window and the carriage lurched to a halt. It didn't take long for them to be saddled and prepared.

Zelda was a bit concerned about riding in her skirts, but Saula helped her gather them, and Link looked completely unbothered by her bare legs. Anna seemed to find it, and Zelda's obvious discomfort at the situation she'd gotten herself into, amusing.

They rode quietly for a while, led by Anna and a few Gerudo soldiers. Saula rode behind with the carriage and remaining Hylian soldiers. Link hadn't said a word to her since their altercation in the carriage nearly an two hours before, and by this time the walls of Gerudo Canyon towered above them. There was no more lush grass, and the breeze whipped along the narrow corridor, stirring up sand and dust. Zelda could feel the heat setting in already, heavy and stifling in the late afternoon.

"At this pace, we will be at the inn in about a half hour." Link said, though there seemed a bit of annoyance in his voice. Something in his tone angered Zelda. "I'd like to ride ahead, if possible." Link turned to his mother, awaiting her approval.

"Take the Princess with you. I will ride behind with the rest of the caravan."

Zelda could see the irritation flash in Link's eyes at his mother's response, but he nodded all the same and turned to look at her. "Shall we then?"

He didn't wait for her reply before racing off in front of Anna, disappearing around a bend.

"He seems a bit restless." Anna turned to Zelda and nodded her head in the direction he'd gone. "Go ahead then. There is only one roadway. You won't be able to get lost, and you'd hate for him to get too far ahead of you."

Nervousness twisted her stomach into knots, but she nodded and heeled her horse to speed ahead anyways. She rounded a bend and let the party disappear behind her. A sudden lightness overtook her, and for the first time ever Zelda realized she was free and alone. She'd always ridden a horse with her family or heavy guard, and she almost never had the freedom to race ahead. She laughed lightly to herself and willed her horse to go faster. It wasn't long before she came up on Link, but she hardly acknowledged him, too intoxicated by her sudden freedom.

Ahead, the canyon narrowed slightly, and Zelda swept to the right, leaping over a low boulder so that she could pass by Link with enough space. Her horse landed lightly and pressed forward, overtaking Link's and racing ahead. She didn't slow until the inn was in view. Her horse was breathing heavily as she dismounted, leading it over to a long trough. It was then that she realized she was nearly out of breath too, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She smiled, a bit embarrassed that something so trivial brought so much thrill.

Link approached, letting his horse drink, and looked to her with a strange expression. A small smirk threatened to pull at his lips, but he was quick to correct it.

"You're very light on a horse." He said, rather dumbly. He seemed to take notice, since his statement was followed by a cringe.

"I've never ridden like that before! Unguarded, I mean. Or as quick as I'd wanted." Her excitement overflowed and the words spilled out, her mouth moving too fast for her mind once more. She scolded herself. She was too familiar, too uncharacteristically excitable, and he was a stranger. Her delight in the brief moment of freedom was her own. Surely he would think she was a foolish girl. She pulled back, hiding herself behind the horse in embarrassment.

Link was still watching her though, and his silence made her feel even sillier. It became too much, and she began to unbridle her horse, eager to avoid his gaze.

He must have given up too, because she heard him walk off as Anna and the others approached.

* * *

"Link seemed impressed with your riding." Anna said later, over dinner.

Their group had amassed in the dining room of the large inn shortly after sundown. Zelda was told it was the busiest in Hyrule. Since no men were allowed in Gerudo city, most of them – traders, or those hoping to woo a woman from the desert – stayed at the inn and traversed back and forth each day. The building had been added upon countless times, and there had been a steady stream of travelers since their arrival only a few hours prior.

"He said you raced past, jumping over some rock and easily overtook him." She was watching Zelda now, gauging her reaction.

"He praised me, I suppose, in a roundabout way." Zelda said flatly and shrugged. "Though it sounds like he had more to say to you."

Anna smiled and rubbed Zelda's back for a moment. "In time."

Across the table the group of Gerudo soldiers were speaking in their own tongue, occasionally laughing at a few of the men who approached. Zelda was able to make out a few words, but for the most part the language was foreign. Link and his mother sat further down, and Saula was speaking with the head of the Hylian guard who would be turning around for Castle Town in the morning. Link picked away at his food, bored.

"I feel as if I am leaving a part of myself behind in Hyrule." Zelda said, suddenly. She looked to Anna, but her sister hardly seemed surprised.

"Let it be the part of you that holds you back." She said quietly, and Zelda wondered what she meant. "Go there, learn, and enjoy your life. You will always have us, and Hyrule Castle, but make this your home now."

Zelda looked to Link, wondering if they would enjoy their life together. He must have sensed her staring, and his eyes drifted to hers. The green seemed darker without the sunlight illuminating him, though there was something in them that flickered – too quick to identify – when he caught her gaze.

Zelda's stomach knotted in nervousness again, and she quickly looked away. How was he able to look at her so easily and make her wither beneath his gaze? He was too measured to read, and it made her uneasy.

"I think I will retire early." She said, rising from her seat and smiling down at Anna. "The travel has me a bit tired."

Anna only smirked a little and nodded.

* * *

Sunrise came early, and Anna was shaking Zelda awake hours before she anticipated.

"Wake up, Baby Zelda. The desert gets warm very quickly, and it is best if we depart early. The cold is already starting to wane. It will be blazing before you know it."

Zelda groaned and opened her eyes. Anna was wearing a pair of traditional Gerudo pants and shoes, but carried her own sword and shield. She wore a long sleeve top that covered her midsection much as the Gerudo wore while in the colder climate of Central Hyrule.

"Chief Saula was very kind to provide you with smart travel clothing. I've set it in the wash room for you." She motioned to the small room behind her. "I will wait for you in the dining hall, but there is a guard stationed outside of the room should you need anything."

Zelda nodded, still half asleep, and rolled out of bed. She washed quickly, brushing and braiding her hair, before reaching for the outfit Saula gave to her. It was made of an incredibly light material, and felt almost weightless. There wasn't much to the dress, but it wasn't too exposing. The light blue material fell to Zelda's ankles and a slit ran up to just above her knee. There was no back, and the top tied loosely behind Zelda's neck. A belt of soft white material secured the dress around Zelda's hips, and golden cuffs draped her arms in the same blue material. It would certainly make travel easier having no long skirts to carry around, and the thought of dressing simpler in the desert excited her. It would take half as long to get ready now, and seemed easy enough to do on her own.

The rest of the party was in the empty dining hall by the time Zelda got to the bottom of the stairs. No normal traveller dared to be up at this hour it seemed. Chief Saula approached, wearing her own traditional Gerudo wear, and smiled warmly at Zelda.

"I'm happy to see the dress fits you well. You'll find it much easier to traverse the sands in." She motioned to a small table with a bit of food. "The rest of the party is preparing to depart, but I thought we could share our breakfast together. Will you sit?"

Zelda nodded eagerly. Something about Saula commanded respect, but not fear. She was intimidating, what with her tall stature and blunt nature, but she seemed gentle when quiet moments came to pass.

The two women sat, eating a bit of fruit, bread and cheese in silence for a while before Saula spoke.

"You will find the desert much more harsh than Hyrule Castle, both the people and the place. Don't lose heart. Everyone is eager to help you learn. Link will ease up on you in time as well. Though he seems rough, he is a good man. He tries to do what is right. You will learn, over time, what is right for both of you."

Saula's warm gaze eased Zelda's nerves a little, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Chief Saula. I'm incredibly grateful for all you have done to welcome me."

"Shall we?"

Zelda nodded and followed the woman out into the dim sunlight. There was a nip to the air while standing in the shade of the high canyon walls, but beyond that the sun was already beating down on the sands. The horizon was a blurred, wavy ocean of sand before them.

Anna and Link both approached then, and Zelda suddenly found herself incredibly uncomfortable. The lack of layers made her feel nearly naked, but that was surely nothing compared to Link's own outfit. He wore traditional Gerudo armour, a mix of rich reds and emerald tones, and a large scimitar and shield rest on his back.

"Is it dangerous in the desert? Everyone is armed and armoured." Zelda said, her eyes darting quickly from Anna to Link's bare chest and back again.

"It can be if you are ill prepared." Saula said. "You may stay close between Link and General Anna. A few guards will follow, and I will lead with my General, Tauma." She motioned to a woman who was now approaching. Zelda hadn't seen her before, so she must have arrived with the rest of the guard from the city late the previous evening.

Tauma spoke a quick sentence to Saula in Gerudo, and the Chief nodded.

"The route is clear, so we may proceed."

The party stepped into the sunlight, into the Gerudo Lands and out of everything Zelda knew as home.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda was surprised at how quickly the temperature rose once the canyon walls fell behind them. Her feet burned in the hot sand, and her legs ached from work. Before long, a tall structure emerged on the horizon.

"Is that the city?" Zelda asked to no one in particular.

It was Link who responded, speaking for the first time that morning. "That is the Bazaar. It is the last place men can enter before the city. The vai who are married often live there with their families, and it is where most of the food or clothing trade is done. There is a small inn there, though it is almost always full."

"Not many women marry?" She looked up at him, but he was focused on the horizon.

"No. Marrying means leaving. Some do, but some prefer the ways of our people."

Zelda was a bit confused, and she saw Link glance down at her before focusing elsewhere again.

"In most of your marriages love is a set thing. One person, one lifetime. The Gerudo love more freely, I suppose. Marriage is for those who choose monogamy. Some Gerudo fall in love, and choose to stay with that voe for the rest of their life. They leave the city, or the desert, and continue on elsewhere. Others, who want children, sometimes take a voe and return to the city once their _vehvi_ is born. They may take different voe for each sibling, or they may return to the same one. It's an arrangement that varies. Others decide to live their lives in different ways, they may partner with other vai in the city, or work instead. In your society, a vai is valued upon her ability to marry and raise her vehvi. Here, a vai is given a choice to pursue what suits her best. Marriage doesn't have the same meaning here."

Zelda was in awe. "None of the books I read have ever made mention of that. Not much is known of your people or culture outside of the desert, it seems."

Link looked down at her, pensive. "And have you read many books about us?"

The question caught her off guard, and she felt like a silly girl once more. "I like to read."

Something seemed to frustrate him then, because his expression became unreadable once more and he focused back on the horizon.

"You aren't given an option, like the other vai."

Link was silent for a moment, waiting for her to elaborate.

"They can pick if they want monogamy – or even marriage, but you were not permitted that."

"We are in the same situation."

"Not really. It is customary in my culture. This was a fate set for me before I was even born. But would you have chosen it? If you had the chance…"

Zelda knew it was an immensely personal question, and she had no idea why she asked. She wouldn't blame him for scolding her. The fact that he even responded at all surprised her.

"I would have." His voice was low, and barely audible. Zelda got the feeling he was speaking from personal want, and was not merely theorizing.

They were quiet for a long time after that, and the party moved past the bazaar without stopping. As time wore on, the heat became nearly too much to bear. Link seemed to notice, since he made a small motion to Anna, who had been trailing behind them. She quickly caught up and handed Zelda a heavy water skin.

"You should have said something earlier. You look like you're about to overheat."

"We are nearly at the city anyways. Not long." Link pointed to a structure that seemed to be growing less blurry in the distance.

Zelda was shocked to see it was a large, walled city.

"Your books never mentioned the wall?" Link asked, sounding amused, and Zelda looked up to find a mischievous half smile on his face. She wondered if the Gerudo could read minds, or if she was just that transparent. "The Gerudo have always lived in fortresses. It's safest in the desert." He said, eyes running over the smooth stone before them.

The guards bowed to the Chief as the party passed through, and once they left the short passageway, they were greeted by a massive crowd. The giant, open market square was decorated with bright tapestries and ribbons. Women were cheering, some raising scimitars high above their heads. Children ran about, weaving between the bystander's legs and carrying small, trailing ribbons behind them. The entire area was bustling with commotion.

Zelda took an instinctive step closer to Link, hovering near his left shoulder. She saw him take note of the movement before turning to wave at what must have been his friends.

The palace, to Zelda's surprise, remained largely open to the public. It was situated right in the main square, and only a few guards stood at the entry. There were no gates or imposing walls separating the Chief from her people.

The Chief stopped at the top of the steps, waving to the crowd before her. " _Sav'aaq_!" She yelled, smiling before continuing into a short speech. Zelda heard her name mentioned a few times, and as Saula finished speaking, she grabbed Zelda's hand in her own. The crowd cheered once more and Saula turned, leading the party into the palace.

Once they entered the throne room, and the cheering from the street died down, the guards in their party dispersed. Only a few remained positioned throughout the room. Tauma took a position near the throne, resting the tip of her claymore on the stone floor.

"Link, please show Zelda to your chambers. I am going to acquaint General Anna with her room and the rest of the palace guard."

Saula didn't wait for Link to reply before escorting Anna away. The room was left shockingly quiet, and Zelda was surprised at how quickly the fanfare had ended.

"My mother took the General to the army barracks. That courtyard is where you will find most of the army working and practicing, though several guards are positioned through the palace." He said before approaching a stairway. Zelda trailed behind, admiring the cave like structure that was the throne room. They walked outside for a brief moment before turning right at the top of a large stairway. Two guards pulled open the doors, and Zelda entered an expansive chamber. The back wall consisted of open arches that faced the sprawling desert. White curtains flapped in the wind, and a light breeze moved through the room, cooling the stone.

There was a rich red carpet on the floor, and low, boxy couches and chairs sat covered in lush pillows near the centre of the room. In the middle of the furniture, a low table sat strewn with different books and trinkets. To the right, Link was standing in front of a set of heavy double doors.

"This is where I sleep. Your bed is through there." He motioned to a matching set of doors across the room.

Zelda approached, walking past a small square pool of water, and pushed them open. The room held a giant bed. It was simple, housing only a few trunks and baskets for her things.

"It has been left empty for you to fill. You may stay there as long as you feel comfortable."

Zelda turned to see Link leaning causally against the doorframe. A heavy awkwardness hung in the air after his comment, and they each averted their eyes from the other. The implication that she would eventually move to his room seemed to make them both uncomfortable.

For the first time, seeing all of this in person made Zelda think ahead to their wedding. The event had seemed so incredibly foreign before, but now it loomed in the distance realer than ever. They were to marry after returning from Mira's wedding. The date had been set for Zelda's 18th birthday, when she was considered an appropriate age to wed. She didn't expect to be making the move to his bed before then. It was highly inappropriate, and Zelda felt wholly unprepared for the notion.

Link seemed to have his fill of her silence, as he pushed off the doorframe and bowed. "Please, let me know if you require anything. Feel free to explore at your leisure. It is incredibly safe both within the palace and the city." He left before she was able to respond.

Zelda sat on the bed, pulling off her sandals, and flopped onto her back. She hadn't realized just how tired her muscles were until she was no longer using them. Perhaps one day she would be able to traverse the sand with ease. She imagined learning to ride a sand seal, like Saula had said. She had no idea what it would be like, but she closed her eyes and pretended to feel the warm wind in her hair. She felt the heat of the sun on her skin, the soft sifting sound the sand made as it moved.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard Link's voice.

"Princess?"

Zelda opened her eyes slowly, spotting him standing a few feet away. He looked oddly nervous, and seemed unsure of what to do with his hands. He relaxed when she sat up.

"A dinner has been prepared in the dining hall." He clasped his hands behind his back and stood straighter, falling back into his more formal stance.

She nodded wearily and sat up, placing her shoes on her sore feet.

"Here." Link said and offered her a hand, pulling her gently to her feet. "Protocol is much more casual here. You are free to go unaccompanied and, since there are no other men to escort you, you are not obligated to take my arm for such things. Unless, I suppose, you would like to." He rushed to add the end, and Zelda could tell he was torn between her customs and his.

"We are with your people now. There is no real need to keep up the formalities of the castle if it is different." Zelda smiled a little and caught herself wondering if it was the first time she had actually smiled at him since they had met.

Dinners, Zelda learned, were more relaxed as well. When she and Link entered the small dining hall she was surprised to find a low table with cushions on the floor instead of seats. The table was scattered with plates of breads, cheeses and fruits, most of which looked unfamiliar.

Zelda took a seat across from Anna and beside Link, who sat across from his mother.

"We don't typically eat large meals here. Lunch is usually served in your room, or picked up in the market if you are out. Dinners are generally taken very late, since the sun sets far into the evening. There are no courses, which you will be used to. Here, we simply sample the items in front of us. There is wine made of voltfruit if you are feeling strong, or one made of hydromelon. It's better suited for the lightweights." Saula said and laughed heartily.

"Perhaps I should start with the hydromelon, then." Zelda said, smiling meekly. It was a bit odd that they employed no servants to serve dinner, but everything seemed more intimate when it was a smaller party. She awkwardly poured herself some wine. The gesture felt incredibly rude, but no one seemed to notice and she chalked it up to a lifetime of formal dining.

"Due to the heat, drinking is a bit of a Gerudo pastime. Not to the point of excess, but there are certainly many taverns in town, and most Gerudo you come across will have a much higher tolerance than what you're used to." Saula smiled, the same mischievous smile Link seemed to poses.

"I thought of visiting the city tomorrow, if it is permitted. Perhaps Anna could escort me?"

Saula laughed once more. "You are free to go, Princess. With or without an escort. There are only women here, and crime is incredibly low – generally only committed by outsiders, and petty theft at that. No one outside the city dares to walk in and challenge one of the women here." She laughed at the absurdity of the thought. "Until you and Link reign, you will only need to get to know the people and the culture. It will do you well to be out without others."

Zelda was shocked. She had never wandered among the townspeople alone. The thought made her a bit nervous.

"That being said, roaming outside of the city walls would be a poor choice to make on your own. Even a Gerudo does not leave unaccompanied. The desert is unpredictable."

"Right." Zelda murmured and continued to pick away at the sampling before her.

The night passed quickly, and before Zelda knew it she was feeling the affects of the wine. Eventually the chatter died down and Saula rose to her feet.

"It seems the hour is later than I thought. There's much to catch up on in the morning, so I'm afraid I must take my leave. Link, perhaps you could escort the Princess back to her room?" Saula smiled at her, knowingly, and Zelda's cheeks flushed.

In the hallway Anna kissed Zelda on the cheek. "I will see you in the morning." She smiled wearily before departing the opposite direction, leaving Link and Zelda in heavy silence once more.

"For someone who claims their culture is relaxed, you sure are rigid." Zelda said before turning towards in the direction of their chambers. She felt the heat rise in her face once more, and was wildly determined not to let Link see. The wine appeared to be making her braver than she anticipated.

Zelda approached a T in the winding hallways and, in feigned confidence, veered left.

"It's a right." Link said over her shoulder. She could almost picture his half smile.

Eventually, after several wrong turns and corrections, the two found their way back to their chamber.

"You are quite the navigator." Link said, closing the large doors behind them. "Will you be alright?" His expression had levelled, and there was only impassivity where his mischievous smile had been moments before.

"Quite, thank you. Will you be heading to bed?"

He shook his head then, averting his gaze. "I have to step out briefly, but will be back soon."

Zelda stared at him intently. Her new, wine induced, bravery wanted to question him, but she thought better of it, turning away and nodding in agreeance. "I will see you in the morning then."

Link hesitated briefly, his jaw tense. He seemed to dismiss whatever it was that was bothering him and turned, closing the door behind him.

Zelda stared at the spot he had been, replaying his expression in her head, when a cool breeze sent a chill down her spine. She turned, approaching the massive archways. The view of the desert was beautiful from up high, and she could see the rolling dunes for miles. A faint noise from above her - the rush of water – caught her attention. Zelda turned, spotting a low ledge that would act as a step for her to get up onto the roof. She barely hesitated before pushing her skirt out of the way and climbing onto the ledge. She had to use more upper body strength than she anticipated, but she eventually pulled herself up and over the smooth stone. She stood, taking in her surroundings. There was a massive structure above her and a waterfall crashed down into pools below. Her eyes trailed the flows of water, and she was surprised to find that the entire city had narrow troughs of water winding through. The troughs were lined with a deep blue tile, and seemed to carry the town's water supply.

Fascinated, Zelda followed one to the west side of the city. From this height, she could see a few women moving in and out of buildings below. Some seemed to be patrolling the streets, while others were laughing in groups. After a few minutes, the flow of water dropped over the edge of a wall into a courtyard below. There was a deep fountain there and a lush garden nearby.

Zelda sat quietly for a long time, admiring the ingenuity of the Gerudo. She listened to the sounds of the city die out below, and watched the way the sand reflected the moonlight.

Perhaps one day she would learn to fit in with the Gerudo, and one day she would understand Link. Maybe his unreadable expression would become easier to decipher and she wouldn't feel so lost in his presence. Zelda smiled at the completely ridiculous thought.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in her life, Zelda awoke on her own. There was no maid gently knocking on her door, peeking in to advise that breakfast would be served in an hour, and her space was not suddenly filled with prodding hands.

Instead, she rolled over, slowly taking in her surroundings. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. She remembered last night, and the troughs of water running over the city. Perhaps she would do as Saula said and visit the city on her own. The courtyard and garden on the west end of the city seemed like a good place to start.

When Zelda emerged from her room a little while later she found the sitting room empty, though there was a tray of bread and fruit on the table. There appeared to be no sign of Link, so she picked up a few items and ate as she walked down to the throne room.

Chief Saula sat in her chair, listening to a group of women speaking Gerudo. She glanced at Zelda over their shoulders and nodded her head, but did not stop their conversation. One of the women seemed upset, so Zelda took her leave. She half expected to be stopped on the palace steps, but the two guards only bowed quickly.

" _Qu'vaiisa_ "

Zelda looked back at them, confused by the term. She wasn't familiar with that greeting. She merely smiled and waved, though the confusion must have shown on her face. Both guards chuckled lightly to themselves.

The shops in the main square were already bustling. A few of the vendors called out to her, but most let her pass by uninterrupted.

Zelda looked up, trying to recognize where she had been walking last night, but realized it was a bit hard to see from this angle. She decided to veer left and ducked into a narrow alley. For a moment, her heart raced. Surely this street would be dangerous?

" _Qu'vaiisa!_ "

A young woman called as she approached. She was holding a heavy basket filled with leafy vegetables. She bowed slightly as she passed, but otherwise paid Zelda no mind.

"Things are different in the capital, no?"

A tall, muscular woman appeared in the doorway of what looked like a restaurant. She smiled a little, softening her sharp features.

"Yes, I suppose they are. I have never had the freedom to wander alone before."

The woman laughed. "You will find that you have not had much freedom for anything before, _Qu'vaiisa."_

Zelda nodded. "Yes. I suppose so." She pointed to the roof above the woman. "I saw last night that your waterways are up there. It was very beautiful. It fed a garden in the western most part of the city. Am I headed in the right direction?"

The woman nodded and stepped into the street. "You're quite observant. How did you notice the water?"

Zelda hesitated, embarrassed. "You can climb up there from the palace."

The woman burst into laughter, but there was no mocking in it. "My you're a clever vai! How lucky we are to have you. I've been told _Qu'vosa_ enjoys clever women." She smirked, but continued. "Come. I will take you. I need to pick a few things for lunch."

The two wound their way through several narrow streets that eventually opened up to the courtyard. There was a small group of children playing and chasing the shadows as the sun moved, splashing each other with cups of water.

"This neighborhood is fed by the water you saw. We grow a garden here and it feeds many of the families and restaurants nearby. Each area of the city is fed by different waterways."

Zelda knelt down to look at a few of the garden sprouts. "Where does the water come from? I could only see the waterfall."

"An underwater spring, I suppose. There is a story we tell the vehvi that before the city was built, the Seven Heroines found and climbed the tower." She pointed to the massive structure above the palace. "They were going to use the rock to build a temple for their people, believing it to be sacred, but when they cut into the rock a great blast of water erupted. The Heroines felt that so much water in the desert was a blessing from the Gods, and they created this city in their name."

"That's amazing. I've read nearly every book about your people in the castle library, but none made mention of that story."

"You have much reading to do then, Qu'vaiisa."

There was a sudden commotion over their shoulders then, and both women turned to see Link approaching.

"Qu'vosa, qu'vosa, qu'vosa!"

The children were running around his feet and squealing excitedly. He smiled, kneeling down to speak to some of them. It was the first time Zelda had heard him speak entirely in Gerudo, and she suddenly longed to understand the language.

"I'll leave you. My customers will be wondering where I've wandered off to, and I've gathered what was needed. It was a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman stood and bowed.

Zelda startled, jumping up and reaching out to the woman. "I'm so sorry – what was your name? I can't believe I completely forgot to ask." She was horrified at her rudeness, but the woman seemed only amused.

"Marta. I run the restaurant off the main square. You should visit sometime. Qu'vaiisa eats free." She winked mischievously and bowed once more before sneaking past the children.

Link had come to the conclusion of his story by that time, and was waving his hands animatedly in the air. The children stood, wide-eyed and captivated, cheering when he finished and running circles at his feet once more.

Link turned to Zelda, letting the children behind him play. He was no longer smiling, but he didn't seem angry. Just the usual impassivity with which he always regarded her. She felt her heart drop a little and averted her eyes, instead turning from him to continue studying the garden behind her.

Link made no noise as he approached, but she could feel him near the edge of her periphery.

"They say _Qu'vaiisa_ to me _._ What does it mean?"

"There is no literal translation for it. It's sort of like princess, I suppose. They refer to my mother as _Qu'vasa._ It is similar to _vaba_ , which means grandmother, and sort of a term that means…elder…or leader. Placing Qu' before a word denotes respect. _Qu'vaiisa_ is someone who is the daughter of the leader, or the next women in line."

Zelda thought for a moment. _Qu'vosa_ _enjoys clever women_.

"And Qu'vosa is you?" She looked up to meet his eyes and found he was watching her, curious.

"Yes."

Zelda flushed and looked back to the garden, wondering if she would ever be used to the openness surrounding Gerudo relationships. The mere thought of Link's previous affairs was wildly uncomfortable, and her embarrassment made her feel even more like the inexperienced child she was. In turn, she became more embarrassed for being such a child. It was an endless downward spiral that made her wish she could just sink into the sands.

"The General is departing tomorrow, and I believe she has been looking for you for the better part of this morning. I can lead you back to her, if you like. She's taking lunch in a small restaurant nearby."

Zelda nodded, eager to push her thoughts from her mind.

"Yes. Please, lead the way." Her words came out in a jumbled rush.

Link seemed confused by her sudden outburst, but chose not to question her. Instead, he motioned for her to follow. She spent the rest of their walk quietly cursing her own ridiculousness.

* * *

Zelda sipped the bitter tea early the next morning, watching Anna as she ate. She had not been lucky enough to wake when she felt like it that morning, but Anna had to be up early, and Zelda insisted on seeing her off.

Link had emerged earlier and advised the two that he would be training that day. He wished Anna a safe journey and left the two women to themselves.

"I must admit, I'm feeling a bit envious of the life that lie ahead of you here." Anna said, smirking in Zelda's direction. She wasn't sure what she was implying, whether it was related to Link or the cultural freedom, and was too scared to ask.

"It's so different. I don't know how I will be able to go back to the formality of the castle when we return for Mira's wedding."

"We?"

Zelda frowned. "I don't know." She felt her frustration grow and wasn't able to stop the words from tumbling out. "Everyone looks at me and says these things, as if there is some sort of secret love affair happening here. As if there is a joke I am not a part of, despite being half of those involved."

"I'm sorry. I should not have implied…"

"No. It's fine. I suppose I am just feeling a bit frustrated. I had thought that perhaps we could be friends. Maybe he would enjoy my company, or want to spend time with me. I know it has only been a few days, but he barely speaks to me. When he does, he seems either completely uninterested, or angry about something." Zelda felt the sting of tears well up behind her eyes. "He makes me feel like a silly little girl. I am though. We come from such different places. I am a child compared to the women he knows."

Anna leaned forward, taking Zelda's hands in hers. "I can't imagine how difficult this is. I am so terribly sorry I have to leave you alone so soon. I think, though, that things will be alright. Being here will be good for you, despite the way it seems now. Focus on yourself first. You are so used to living under everyone else's rules that you do not even know who _you_ are. Once you find that, Link will too, and you will grow close. I'm sure of it."

Her tone made Zelda feel a bit hopeful, and she smiled weakly in return.

"Worry about finding yourself first before giving your soul to another person." She pulled Zelda to her feet. "Come. Walk me to the edge of the city."

Zelda nodded and walked arm in arm with Anna, revelling in their last few minutes together. She stood at the gates watching her sister's figure vanish into the sun streaked horizon for hours that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks very much to everyone who read, reviewed, or followed! You're all way too nice, but I'm happy that so many of you enjoyed it! This week's chapter has one of my favourite moments, and we're finally starting to get somewhere! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a month later when Zelda had finally mastered most of the palace hallways. She knew almost every area by heart, and had spent the better part of the last week exploring the rocky alcoves and colourful tapestries.

Sometimes she would sit in with Saula while she conducted official business. She listened to the women who came in with problems, writing down the words she didn't understand and asking Tauma, or Link, the meanings. She had learned a few sentences, and could usually understand a small part of what was being said. She had been able to translate that a group of Lizalfos had been getting too near the city, and a faction of soldiers were sent to clear them out. They had returned only three days later, carrying a bundle of horns. It seemed the horns had special properties and they would be turned over to the healers for potion making.

She had also learned of an increased demand for ice. Saula was working on expanding the ice house and hiring another woman to keep watch.

In addition to observing what could loosely be called 'court', Link had joined her for lunch most days, and she sometimes went to watch him train with the rest of the soldiers. He was a general, she had learned, and was very quick on his feet despite his height.

She would climb to the waterways almost every night and walk the city. That was her favourite. She loved listening to the city fall asleep beneath her, and the way the sands seemed to glow under the moonlight.

Today, though, a light sandstorm had blown in, so Zelda had opted to stay inside instead of following one of the waterways she had noticed the night before. It was by pure luck that she came across a chamber she hadn't previously.

As Zelda pushed back the soft material covering the doorway, she was amazed to see she had stumbled upon the palace library. The room was large, with a few smaller windows. It extended in a long L shape, and near the back, around a corner, was a small table.

Zelda pulled a random book off the shelf and flipped it open. She was a bit disappointed to see it was written in Gerudo, but, not surprised. She scolded herself for thinking most of them would be in Hylian. She replaced the book and scanned over the spines nearby. One, a dark red book, had _A Tale of Gerudo_ written in Hylian on the back. Zelda sat on the floor, adjusting the cushions and settling in before opening the book. It seemed to be children's fairy tales of some sort, and spoke of far-fetched stories in the desert.

One was about a woman who tamed a Molduga and used their healing properties to live forever. Another talked about a man, dressed as a vai, who wooed a Gerudo princess.

"Princess?"

Zelda looked up, startled. The light in the room had dimmed considerably. She must have lost track of time without even noticing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the hour. It must be late afternoon." She stumbled over the words, most of them falling out in a jumble. Lately, she had felt like she was wasting Link's time. It was as if he had better things to do than listen to her. They still avoided most conversation.

"You do not need to apologize. Lunch was a while ago, and I did not see you. I thought, perhaps, you would be hungry."

It was then that she noticed the small plate of food he held.

"May I?"

She nodded, motioning for him to sit.

"My mother used to read me that book as a child. There's one, near the end, about a Gerudo who chose to live among the sand seals. I liked that one best." There was a small smile playing on his lips, and Zelda couldn't help but smile back. As usual, though, he tensed and the smile fell from his face.

Zelda was used to the disappointment of it all by now, and she felt the smile fade from her own features. She never questioned him on why he seemed to despise her so much. There almost seemed to be no point. She looked back to the story she was reading.

"I enjoyed the voe who dressed as a vai and snuck into the city. Such a clever way to convince the princess to fall in love with him. The story was funny. He seemed like a trickster."

"Are love stories your favourite then?" He asked, picking at a small piece of cheese in his hands.

Zelda shook her head. "No. I think they are silly, honestly. I prefer history." She looked back at the shelves lining the walls. "There seem to be a lot of history books here, but they are all in Gerudo. I'm not quite at that level." She laughed lightly to herself and looked back to the book. "I suppose I will start out like the rest of the children and read the fairy tales."

She worked up the courage to look at him again, and she was surprised to see his eyes filled with intrigue. It wasn't often she could pick up on anything behind the hard emerald of his gaze. She felt a sudden surge of confidence and grasped at it, desperately.

"Would you read some of them to me? The history. Will you help me learn to read it?"

But there it was again: the tension in his jaw, his shoulders. He swallowed hard, and she felt any resemblance of bravery fade. She was foolish to think he would want to. She had overreached.

"I will, if you would like that." His words surprised her, and he almost seemed apologetic.

She couldn't help it then, and she smiled wide. "Sarqso." But the word came out barely more than a whisper, and didn't sound nearly as natural as when he spoke it.

He nodded and looked away to the shelves, almost a little too quickly. It was nearly imperceptible, and Zelda wasn't sure if the discomfort she saw was real. He had seemed nervous, but then he rose to his feet, turning his back to her and the moment passed.

"This one is interesting." He pulled a small green book off the shelf, turning back to her. "It's about the city. How it was built."

Zelda approached and he turned the book for her to see. He was looking at a page with a small diagram outlining the palace construction, including the start of the waterways.

"Yes. I like this one. It's small, so you won't have to spend all of your time teaching me if you come to despise it." She laughed lightly, closing the book in his hands. He shifted his weight then, and Zelda could see he was uncomfortable with her once more. She took a step back, looking up at him.

"I should go."

He stared at her for a moment, but this time she refused to wither in his gaze. Instead, she only nodded, stepping out of his way.

"Tonight, then." She said, refusing to tear her gaze away.

He smiled a little, to her surprise, and left the room. Despite herself, Zelda smiled too. She was starting to enjoy her growing confidence.

* * *

"No one comes here anymore." Link said, staring down at the miniature Goddess statue. A thin layer of sand had settled on her shoulders, and the offering dish at her feet had been long buried.

"Maybe that's why I should come more often then. Perhaps she is lonely."

Link shrugged. "I'm sure that she keeps busy."

Despite her best efforts, Zelda could never quite make her way to the statue on her own. It was well hidden – just off of a small street that wound through the city. The way had only one entrance, much further than she had thought to look, and it seemed that only the area residents visited, or even knew of, the alley.

"Most Gerudo don't pray to the Goddess. It's more of a Hylian thing, really. I'm sure that even the Zora's praise a different God."

Zelda nodded, placing a small melon at the statue's feet. "Great great grandfather wrote that the Zora offered their prayers to Vah Ruta."

Link knelt beside her then, placing his own melon. "Yes. Some used to pray to Naboris, but we generally celebrate the Seven." He looked at her and raised a brow. "From the look on your face, you would like for me to elaborate?"

Zelda looked away, embarrassed. "Am I that transparent?"

"Shockingly so."

Link helped her to her feet and began to lead her out of the long alleyway. The crowd began to thicken again, and several women and children smiled and waved at the two as they passed. It still surprised Zelda to see how casual they were with their presence. She would never be able to walk this freely in Castle Town.

Sometimes people would call _orrsa_ , which meant love, as they passed. Even more embarrassing was when they called out _v'orrsa_ , which was more akin to 'lovers'. That one still made Zelda blush, and the women would whoop and laugh at her reaction. Her inexperience seemed to be a silly point of admiration for the Gerudo women. Link would become visibly uncomfortable, and the two would walk in awkward silence. It was disastrous for all parties involved, to say the least.

More than anything, it seemed that the Gerudo wanted them to live out some fantastic fairy tale. It was a bit ridiculous, considering that Zelda had only been there just over two months, but she couldn't blame them for being optimistic. She certainly was at the start.

Her optimism had faded to disappointment once she connected his discomfort with her. There would be moments, like now, where they conversed comfortably. It almost felt like they were friends, but then she would do or say something and he would grow tense and distant. They'd remain quiet, gain space, and he would revert to formalities.

Her disappointment never seemed to fade completely, and his frustrations came and went unpredictably. She would never know when, or what it was, that pushed him over the edge. He never spoke about it, and she never questioned. Instead, they chose to ignore the issue.

"This is the temple of the Seven Heroines." Link said, pulling the heavy curtain back for her to enter.

The long room was dimly lit, and much less grand than any of the temples she had ever visited. There were torches flickering along the walls, and cushions dotted the floor. The room was entirely deserted.

Seven towering statues stood at the back, each bearing an inscription at her feet. Zelda approached, kneeling down and trying to decipher the words.

"Kindness?"

Link knelt and ran his fingers over the inscription. "Close. This one represents Gentleness."

Without thinking, Zelda extender her fingers to touch the words. She traced the first three letters. "I see…these three, they look similar to 'kind'" Her fingers grazed his for a moment, and she felt her chest tighten with an all consuming anxiety. Silence hung heavy in the air, and she was paralyzed.

Link stood, changing the subject and breaking the tension. "Each Heroine represents a specific power." He pointed to the statue furthest away. "She is Skill, then Endurance, Knowledge, Spirit, Flight, Motion, and Gentleness. Once a year we take a week to celebrate the Heroines. Each day is dedicated to one, and there are different celebrations or events to honour them. Tests of skill, or knowledge. Gentleness is a day of rest spent with loved ones at the end. It comes after Motion, which is the second last day and is usually spent drinking, dancing, and feasting."

"That sounds exciting. When is the celebration?"

"A few months from now. Shortly before we depart for Princess Mira's wedding."

Their eyes locked, and Zelda couldn't hide her surprise.

"You will be attending?"

Link folded his hands behind his back. There it was again – the formality. "I had thought you would like me to. I can remain here, if you would rather travel back alone."

She had hurt him, and Zelda silently cursed herself. "Of course. I had hoped you would go, but…" _You don't seem to like me that much_. "I didn't think it right to presume. I know you are busy, and have duties here. I know you don't often travel outside of the desert, and it will be quite cold there then…the rainy season-"

"It is your favourite."

Zelda stopped, her rambling shattered by his comment. She stared, and he was watching her, waiting.

"Yes. When the flowers bloom."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, and she suddenly felt a wave of emotion rise up within her. All this time he had seemed so uninterested in her, and she had written him off as dismissive. He had been listening all along, and now she felt horribly selfish. Had she bothered to learn the small details about him he mentioned in passing?

How he always made her feel like a bumbling child was baffling, and she looked away, disappointed in her behavior.

"I would like to see the Castle then, since there is no such abundance of flora here." He smirked, his eyes laughing at his own joke.

Zelda smiled weakly and nodded. "Right then. I suppose we will make the trip together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to all of you who reviewed! It's this terrifying mix of dread (for that inevitable bad review) and pleasant surprise. I'm a few chapters ahead, getting into more plot heavy stuff, and super excited to share those parts of the story with you. I decided to share two chapters this week as I've been able to get a lot of writing done. This is the last fluff chapter before the story goes into the plot a bit more, so don't worry if you're getting a bit sick of the 'getting to know each other' bit. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda's arrow landed with a heavy _thunk_ , and she lowered her bow. It had been too long since she practiced, but the skill came back quickly. She was now hitting almost every target dead center.

"I didn't know you had such skill, Qu'vaiisa." Liana said, leaning against a nearby wall. "I didn't know Hyrule taught their princesses to fight. Well, aside from your sister."

Zelda laughed a little. "No, they don't usually. My great great grandparents insisted that we all be allowed to follow our own pursuits though. I think it was because Queen Zelda was not permitted to, and her and Hyrule suffered because of it. I took an interest in archery after seeing the soldiers practicing." She looked at the targets in front of her. "It's probably the thing I am best at."

"Would you like more of a challenge?" Liana raised a brow, pushing off the wall and picking up a nearby basket.

"What are those?" Zelda said, peering in. It was filled with small clay objects.

"We throw them into the air, one or two at a time. It helps with shooting moving targets."

"Yes! I would love that!" Zelda exclaimed. She was a bit embarrassed by her over eagerness, but was too distracted by it to dwell.

"We'll start with one at a time and see how you do."

Liana walked to the other end of the courtyard and positioned herself near the corner. "Ready?" She called and Zelda nodded, nocking an arrow.

A small clay plate was tossed into the air, and Zelda took aim. It felt similar to shooting targets from horseback, only this time she was the still one. She let loose her first arrow, but missed. Liana didn't give her a chance to fret though, because she quickly threw another up. This time, Zelda's arrow shattered the plate.

A surge of confidence filled her, and she adjusted her stance, relaxing a bit. The tension in her shoulders had been preventing her from making a true shot. When Liana threw the next one Zelda didn't hesitate. She aimed, fired, and smashed the plate. Liana picked up speed then, throwing one after the other. Surprisingly, Zelda missed only one target.

"Last two!" Liana called, throwing both into the air at once.

Zelda focused, forcing the hesitation down. She fired two arrows in quick succession, striking both objects and shattering them. She felt a surge of pride bubble up within her.

Liana jogged over, smirking. "That was quite the impressive show. We don't have many archers. Perhaps Chief Saula will put you in charge of that."

Zelda laughed nervously and looked away.

"Well, Qu'vosa seemed to like it. Little v'orssa." She winked at Zelda before gathering her basket and leaving.

Zelda stood awash in mild confusion for a moment before noticing Link, who was watching from the balcony above. He was leaning over it, casually eating a small fruit. He half smiled when she noticed him and descended the stairs.

"You are very good." He had the same, playful, expression he often did when she did something that intrigued him. He seemed to relax when she caught him off guard with a skill or bit of knowledge. For those brief moments his mask of indifference would slip, and she would glimpse the clever man behind it

"I've had practice."

"I can tell. One more target?" He asked, his tone daring.

Zelda suddenly felt very nervous knowing he would be watching. His sure gaze was a bit disarming, and he seemed to pick up on her hesitation.

"You can do it. I just watched you shoot harder things out of the air." He motioned to the shattered pieces of clay littering the archery range.

She nodded, though reluctant, and picked up an arrow, readying herself. He smiled, then turned and threw the remainder of his half-eaten fruit into the courtyard. Zelda waited for it to arch back down before letting loose her arrow. It pierced the fruit, sticking into the hard pit, and landed with a dull thud in the sand.

Zelda was gitty with excitement, and jumped up and down in triumph.

"Very impressive, princess." He said, laughing a little. "I have something else for you, if you are up for it." He gave her a crooked smile; his green eyes alight with mischief.

The two made their way to a back gate most often used by the soldiers, and Link motioned to a furry lump in the sand. Zelda stared, unimpressed.

"A sand seal." He said, as if it were obvious.

It didn't seem like the most athletic creature, and she had no idea how she would climb on top to ride it. She frowned, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it." He said, placing a large shield behind the animal. "You don't actually ride it. They pull you. Like a carriage." He extended a hand and pulled her to stand on the shield.

"So you stand here and take the reigns." He leaned around, picking up the thin strips of leather attached to the seal's harness. The animal groaned, but remained stationary otherwise. "Take a wide stance. It's better for stability." He watched her adjust her feet and nodded in approval. He hesitated for a moment, and Zelda could see him tensing once more. "I thought it best we share the shield for the first time. I don't want you to surf off into the abyss."

Zelda smiled at him, trying to ease his frustration. She moved over and he stepped on behind her.

"Right. So.." He positioned his arms around either side of her and handed her the reins. Once she was grasping them tightly, he placed his hands over hers, holding onto them with her. "They take command just like a horse, though we will lean a bit to help. Are you ready?"

Zelda looked over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, and nodded. She was rendered a bit speechless by their proximity, though the fact that he seemed equally as tense eased her nerves a little.

He tugged the reins a bit and the seal suddenly burst into action. Zelda was shocked to find such a massive creature was so agile in the sand. It dipped in and out of the dunes, pulling them along at an outrageously fast pace.

Zelda watched as a small dune approached, and she felt Link shift his weight to lean left. She mirrored his movement, leaning back into him to get a better feel for it, and they slid out to the right of the seal, avoiding a rock. The forward momentum pulled them back in, and they were straight once more.

If she closed her eyes, it felt almost exactly like a horse. The sun beat down on her, and the sand nipped at her skin. She smiled, then laughed, and found she was completely unable to contain her joy. She hadn't felt this light since her and Link had raced nearly three months ago. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling too. The mask had slipped again, it seemed.

She wondered, then, if this was what lovers did. Is this what Link did with the women before her? Or the other Gerudo with the voe they took? Would Mira and Lord Rory spend their time this way if they were to visit the desert? She was doubtful. Mira would _never._

As they began to crest a large dune, Link pulled on the reins to slow the seal. Eventually, they slid to a stop at the top, and Link let go of her hands. He stepped off the shield and helped her onto more stable ground before taking a seat in the sand.

"Right there." He pointed to a lone statue in the distance. A woman, sword extended to the west. "That is one of the Seven Heroine statues. They are all over, and each one leads to the next."

"Which statue is this?" Zelda asked, settling herself beside him in the sand.

"Spirit. On Endurance's day, the Gerudo who accept the challenge follow the statues to the end. The rest stay back, preparing a feast for their return at sundown."

"I suppose you will be testing your endurance, then? Does your mother go?"

Link shook his head. "I will be, yes, but my mother stays back."

"I can imagine I will as well." She looked down at her legs, tanned by the overbearing sun. "I certainly don't possess the endurance to walk all that way in the sand."

Link smiled a little and shrugged. "One day. There will be many years to celebrate Endurance in the future."

Zelda turned to him, studying his features. He seemed frustrated once more, like he was lost. She felt sad for him then. Whatever war he waged in his head wasn't quite directed at her. He was angry with himself too. Slowly, Zelda moved her hand to his, resting her fingers upon it. He was tense, but didn't pull away.

"It's okay. I don't understand, but I don't think I need to. Maybe not right now." She whispered.

He was silent for a long time, and she didn't even know if he had heard her; if she brought him any comfort at all.

"One day." He said, his voice low. They fell into silence then, and sat until the sun fell low over the sand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another week, another update. Thanks again for all of your reviews and comments. They're always appreciated, and I love hearing what you all think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shadows were long as Zelda wound her way through the narrow alley that lead to the Goddess statue. It had been weeks since she last visited, and she felt it was long overdue. If she had been in the castle, the abbot would have scolded her by now. He probably would have complained to her father. She would have never gotten away with it.

She smiled to herself. The freedom the desert gave her was almost boundless.

As usual, the alley was almost empty. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had run into someone over the last few months. The quiet made it easy to pray, and Zelda often spent the time there thinking of her sisters at home.

She knelt at the base of the statue, cutting open a small melon she brought as an offering. Her thoughts drifted to home. There had been no word about Ruta's baby, though surely it would be any day now. Her mother would be thrilled at the arrival of her first grandbaby, and Zelda could practically picture the wide smile on the Queen's face as she held the bundle in her arms.

Mira, no doubt, would never stop talking about her wedding. Perhaps she would pause to hold a little prince, though. Zelda almost laughed aloud imagining Anna holding it. Without a doubt, she would be smitten despite her tough exterior. Anna would never be able to say no to a little prince or princess.

"Your Highness?"

A soft voice over Zelda's shoulder caught her attention.

She stood, turning to the woman a few feet away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your prayers."

To Zelda's surprise, she was a Hylian. It wasn't unheard of for vai to come to the city, but it seemed that the Gorons or Ruto were more inclined to travel farther distances. This was the first Hylian woman she had seen since Anna had left.

"It's no problem. I'm not used to having to share it." Zelda said, laughing. She stepped aside. "It's getting late anyways, and I always have plenty of opportunity to visit. I will let you pray."

The woman hesitated, lifting a hand to stop Zelda from leaving. "You _are_ the princess, right?"

Zelda's eyes fell to the hand held out before her. "Yes." She said, apprehensive. "I am. What is your name?"

The woman bowed. "I'm only a traveller, your Highness. My name doesn't mean much."

The comment unsettled Zelda a little, though she couldn't say why. The woman seemed rather unremarkable – plain brown travel clothing, brown hair cut to her shoulders. She had a faint smile on her face, but nothing particular stood out about her.

"Please, everyone's name means something. What brings you to the desert?"

"You do." The woman looked her in the eye and smiled wider. Something flickered across the woman's expression, and Zelda took an instinctive step back. She knew she had to leave, but she would need to get through the woman.

"You're hard to track down, what with having no set schedule like in the castle." The woman shrugged, her eyes wandering away. "Too much freedom, if you ask me."

Zelda didn't know what to say. At this point, it seemed like speaking would only agitate the woman. Instead, she remained quiet and tried to keep her expression passive. She had no idea how much of a threat she could be, so staying quiet seemed like her safest option. In the castle, she had been taught not to provoke anyone who seemed unstable. She was not going to test that theory now.

"I've been told you don't say much. You can never get a word in with all of your sisters' constant chattering. No worry though. Soon you will all be dead, and it won't matter anymore!" She laughed wildly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small sphere. Zelda stepped back, and the woman threw the object to the ground, shattering it.

The alley was immediately filled with smoke, and Zelda covered her mouth with her sleeve. It was only a moment later, when the smoke had thinned, that she could make out the figure of the woman. This time, though, she was dressed in red. There was a smooth mask covering her face, pure white aside from the flipped symbol of the Sheikah people painted in a deep red. Zelda stepped back again, and the woman reached behind her to unsheathe a short, waved blade.

The fear must have been clear on her face, as the assassin burst into wild laughter again.

"Poor scared little princess. Don't worry! I'll be quicker than you know!" Then, she charged, bounding forward towards Zelda.

In a rather clumsy attempt, Zelda dove to the right. She fell hard near the feet of the Goddess statue, but stood quickly. She knew relatively little of combat, but she was smart enough to know that being on your feet was better than laying in the sand.

The assassin turned, readying herself for another attack. "You're a quick little thing!"

Again, Zelda remained silent, but her eyes desperately scanned the area for a way out. She suddenly remembered that she had brought a small knife to cut the melon earlier and, if she was quick enough, she might be able to throw it and distract the woman. The odds were slim, but it might give her time to get within sight of a guard.

The assassin dove again and this time Zelda darted left, grabbing the knife. She regained her footing and turned to face her attacker, now standing between her and the rest of the alleyway. The woman screamed in frustration and charged. Zelda hadn't anticipated her anger, and she was too caught off guard to dodge again. The assassin tackled her to the ground, knocking her on her back and straddling her.

She placed a hand around Zelda's throat, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, desperate. The woman laughed, releasing Zelda's neck and backhanding her. The force knocked the air out of Zelda's lungs, and she swung wildly, plunging her knife into the assassin's thigh.

It was enough to drive the woman over the edge. She pulled the knife from her thigh, tossing it to the side.

"Enough! I'm done playing with you!" She screamed, and raised her blade.

There was a horrible noise, and Zelda felt the warmth of blood soaking through her clothing. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had even closed them. The woman still straddled her but was limp, skewered by a scimitar. The assassin's blade was laying a few feet away, still clutched by her severed arm.

"Qu'vaiisa!" The guard holding the sword threw it, and the assassin, to the side, discarding the body.

Two more guards ran into the alley, and the first one turned to them, barking orders.

" _Au verrett Qu'Vasa!"_ She was yelling, and Zelda covered her ears. Her head was ringing, and everything seemed too loud.

"Qu'vaiisa. Are you hurt? What happened?" The guard was pulling at her arms now, helping her to sit.

Zelda only shook her head. She didn't think she was hurt, but she could barely concentrate. She was covered in blood, wet and sticky and warm.

"Is this mine?" She asked, looking up to the guard. Her hands were covered, and she tried to wipe them on her dress. It took her a moment to realize that her clothing was soaked in deep red, and nothing was coming off. She looked at her hands again, confused.

"Zelda."

Link was there then, kneeling beside her, and she could see he was upset. There was something between anger and helplessness in his eyes. She didn't answer, and her gaze began to move to the body. Link's hand snapped up, taking her chin lightly in his fingers.

"Look at me." He was whispering now, his brows furrowed in frustration. "You are shocked. Can you focus on me?"

"I'm okay."

It was all she could say. She felt as if she was watching everything unfold from afar. Only bits and pieces were registering. She couldn't concentrate, and her thoughts were scattered.

"I need to get you back where it's safe, okay? I'm going to carry you."

Zelda hadn't responded, but she felt him lift her up. He was speaking in Gerudo to the guards, something about his mother, Zelda knew. She felt the low rumble of his voice against her ear, and she closed her eyes, listening to the sound.

"You need to stay awake."

She looked up at him. He was running through the streets, though when they had left the alley and when he had picked up the pace, she didn't know.

"I'm not hurt."

"We need to get you cleaned up, then we will see."

He was eerily calm, but everything felt slow and calm in the moment.

"I'm okay."

Zelda half said it to him, half to the women clearing the way as he ran past. Everyone looked nervous, and she heard some yelling their names as they went. It didn't take long before they were climbing up the palace steps, Link taking two at a time. Tauma met them in the throne room, murmuring only a few words in Gerudo before leading the way to their chamber. The entire room had been filled with guards – they seemed to be searching. Some were standing along the archways to the back keeping watch.

"I'm not hurt." Zelda said again, but no one seemed to reply.

Link walked through the living chamber into her bedroom. Liana was there too, and she pulled back the curtain to Zelda's wash room before wordlessly following Link in. He stepped into the warm pool at the back of the room, submerging them both and placing Zelda on the tiled bench within. He was watching her, his eyes fixed on her own, but he extended a hand to Liana. She handed him a cloth and he dipped it in the water. Zelda noticed the pool had turned red.

Link began to wipe her face, and she saw the cloth too had turned a deep crimson. It was then that she noticed the blood on him. A smeared handprint from where she had rested her hand on his shoulder, a smudge along his jawline.

She reached up, dripping fingers wiping away the blood. She realized how tense he was; his muscles rigid beneath her fingertips.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt." She murmured.

His gaze moved from her forehead, where he had been wiping away a particularly stubborn stain, to her eyes, and he frowned.

"You don't have to comfort me. It's you…" but his voice trailed off, and he focused instead on cleaning the skin exposed above her dress.

A few moments later, he stopped, looking up to Liana, who nodded in return.

"I'm going to leave, okay?" His voice was low and quiet, and Zelda nodded. "I'm going to be right outside the door though. Liana is going to help you undress, and she's going to make sure you have no injuries I cannot see."

"Of course." Zelda smiled, but this only seemed to worry him. He shot Liana a concerned look. "You don't need to worry." She said, attempting to reassure him. She felt as if her senses were slowly coming back to her. Things felt less foggy.

Link stood then, climbing out of the pool and standing near the edge. It seemed he didn't know what to do with himself, too nervous to leave her but too improper to stay. Liana was quick to usher him away.

"Go change. Your clothes are soaking. I will bring her to you once we're finished." She said shoving him out of the room.

Liana, unlike Link, seemed to control her worry better.

"Why don't you step out so you can get undressed?" She said, extending a hand to Zelda.

It didn't take long to determine that she had not, actually, been impaled, cut or marred, and Liana helped her into a loose fitting dress before escorting her from the room.

Link was sitting on her bed, focused on something near his feet, when she entered. He immediately stood, leaping up with uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"She is fine. There isn't a scratch on her." Liana said, smiling with assurance. "I'll leave you two. I'm sure the Chief will be here soon."

"Sarqso, Liana." Link said before she closed the large doors behind her. His eyes hesitantly made their way to Zelda. "How do you feel?"

"I seem to be better than you." She said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Link watched her, crossing his arms. He must have dressed in a hurry, she realized. His armour hadn't been replaced, and he only wore a pair of baggy pants. He had removed his circlet and the metal clasp that held his hair atop his head. Instead, it fell around his face in messy waves. He looked tired, and Zelda couldn't help but pity him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. You look terrible."

He seemed shocked by that, and moved to kneel in front of her.

"I think you are still in shock. You know you are not at fault, right? You don't seem to be able to process all of this right now." He reached up, placing a hand on her cheek "Zelda, you could have died."

She didn't know what to say to that. He was right - she had not even begun to process what had happened to her, something she knew worried him, but she didn't know how. At this point, she felt nothing. As if she had watched it all unfold from a distance.

Link had quickly lowered his hand, but she could still feel the heat from where his fingertips had been. The usual distance in his eyes was gone, and Zelda found herself wanting to reach out and touch him too. To bring him some sort of comfort. She resisted the urge, gripping the bedsheets instead.

He sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The thought hadn't occurred to her, but she nodded. She realized how unnatural it was to feel no emotion to what was supposed to be a terrifying experience, but she couldn't force herself to do it.

"I was praying, and she asked me if I was the princess. I told her I was, and she said she was coming here to find me. She said she was going to kill me and my sisters. Then she attacked."

"Kill your sisters?" This seemed to confuse him the most.

"I'm not sure why. She just said that they would be dead soon."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a knock at the door. It opened and Tauma stepped in.

"The Chief is waiting for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Tuesday, friends (and for those of you who are watching, Nintendo's presentation day at E3!).**

 **I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed last week. I think that chapter received more of a response than any of the others, and it was so exciting to see you all enjoy it.**

 **Lastly - I'm not sure if I should put "trigger warning" here or not. I don't want to spoil it (or claim that my writing is good enough to accurately convey it), but I've written a portion of this chapter from my own experiences with panic attacks. I doubt it's too much of a spoiler, since it's probably obvious that Zelda is going to have to deal with what happened to her sooner or later. Anyways, I'm just putting it out there that if you are super sensitive, maybe skip over the last portion of this chapter? Thanks!**

* * *

Saula stood as Link and Zelda approached, her eyes sad.

" _Tavv'ac_." She said, ordering the guards to leave. She glanced to Tauma and nodded. "We need to discuss it in private."

Once the room was cleared, Saula motioned for Zelda to sit. She did, settling herself on a low couch next to Link. Saula moved to a chair across from them and, Zelda noted, she seemed more rigid than usual.

"Are you okay?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'm completely fine. You all shouldn't worry, really."

Zelda didn't miss the exchange of glances between Saula and Link. They still thought her crazy for not being upset. In truth, she agreed with them.

Saula reached for a cup of tea that had been placed on the table, moving slow and deliberate. "I felt we should dine in here tonight. It's been a long day."

The table was filled with several small plates and the sun seemed to have set long ago. The desert beyond the white curtains was dark. It was much later than Zelda had thought, though she had no idea where the time had gone.

"Let's talk about what we know, shall we?" Saula's voice seemed to echo within the room, vast and utterly silent. "The woman who attacked you was a Hylian. She simply walked through the gates. Teeka, the guard on duty this morning, remembers her coming in. She accosted you, revealing herself as a member of the Yiga."

Link seemed to react to this, sitting up straighter and opening his mouth to object. His mother's eyes fell to him, and he sat back, quiet.

"There have been rumors of their return, but little is known of them. I've been told that they once played a part in the resurrection of Calamity Ganon, and they actively supported his rise. King Link was said to have fought and defeated their leader before destroying the Calamity, and after that they fell into obscurity. This is the first confirmed member in nearly 200 years."

"The Yiga told the princess that she was going to murder her sisters." Link's voice was sharp, on the edge of anger.

Saula seemed surprised by the information, and her eyes darted to Zelda, waiting.

"She did say that. Though, she never mentioned the Calamity or anything of that sort. Just that my sisters and I would all be dead soon."

"Well, it's not unbelievable that they are aiming to cause trouble. I doubt they would bring about the Calamity's return, but it's entirely possible they are trying to overthrow the throne if they threatened the Royal Family." Saula's brow creased, her eyes focusing elsewhere in thought.

A heavy silence hung in the air, and Zelda knew the question they wanted to ask.

"I don't think I need to go back."

Link turned to her then, but his expression was unreadable.

"If they plan to murder my family, they will have a hard time of it in the castle. The same could be said for here. It is certainly one of the most secure places in Hyrule, and I am safe within the walls here. The city has only a few entrances, and it's full of women who are more than lethal. I don't think that returning home will change much of anything. Either way I am surrounded by walls and guards."

Saula nodded, her features softening. "I appreciate the faith you have in us. I have already requested that any vai be questioned and searched before entering. Kara Kara is also on high alert. They have added several guards to the perimeter, and they are tracking any vai in the vicinity. It's rather uncommon for Hylian women to wander into the desert, so they will certainly stick out. I anticipate the Yiga will know this, and they won't attempt anything within the city again. It's too obvious." Saula motioned to the billowing curtains covering the arches behind her. "I've requested guards be placed on your balcony to ensure no one can secretly gain access to your chambers through the back."

She hesitated for a moment, frowning, and her eyes rose to meet Zelda's.

"I don't think it's safe for you to wander unaccompanied until this is sorted. I'm terribly sorry."

Zelda shook her head. "Please. Don't be. I brought this threat into your home. I'm terribly sorry for all of the problems this has caused for you and your people."

"The Yiga were known to have lived in the desert before your ancestor destroyed them. Do not think you brought this issue here. No part of this is fault of your own." Saula's voice was firm, but not harsh. It was clear that Zelda's part in this was not up for debate.

"Are you not worried that the King will demand the princess return home if we tell him?" Link's voice was strained, and Zelda could practically see the tension rising from him in waves. For some reason, it seemed that Zelda's father finding out about the incident was incredibly threatening to Link. He looked to her again, and she tried to smile, offering reassurance.

He was right though. It was an obstacle. Not telling her father would be a poor decision, and borderline treasonous. "Perhaps we can tell Anna? She is a general, and she can put the army on high alert. She can ensure that extra precautions are taken, but not worry my father to the point of demanding my return. She will see the sense in me being here, just as guarded, and know what to say to appease him. I think she will look at the situation practically, whereas my father may react with more emotion. She can bring it to him as a report from the army. I think it will make it less personal for him."

Saula nodded, though she was keeping her eyes on Link. "I agree. I think it best you write to her in the morning. We will get the message to her as soon as we can. In the meantime, I think we send search parties to try and locate any possible Yiga hideout – if it is still in our land."

"I would like to lead them." Link said, a little too quickly.

Saula studied him for a moment, quietly trying to gauge his motivation. "Alright. I expect you to understand that this is a scouting mission first. If they are located, we will return with more soldiers. You are not to rush in."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"It is late. Now that we have a proper plan we can set things into motion." Saula stood, rubbing her temple lightly. "Try to get some rest. Take the day tomorrow, both of you, to recuperate.

She moved to the door, placing a kiss on Link's cheek before turning to Zelda.

"If you have any worries at all, or need someone to talk to, please let me know." She gently squeezed her shoulder before leaving.

The room fell silent after that, and the two sat for what felt like forever without speaking. The silence was surprisingly exhausting, and Link finally spoke up when Zelda was on the verge of nodding off.

"I can escort you to your room. Make sure you are comfortable?" Link's expression was level now, any anger he previously felt seemed to have melted away. His usual mask seemed to have returned.

It only took him a few minutes to check Zelda's room over, but she let him for his own piece of mind. There were no windows, and only one entrance. With his worries pacified, he was preparing to leave.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anyone will help should you need it. There are guards right outside the main doors."

"Thank you. I think I will be alright, but I really do appreciate everything you did for me today." Zelda looked to her feet, suddenly nervous to reveal too much. "I will let you know if I need anything."

Link nodded. He opened his mouth, but seemed to decide better of it, and left the room.

The exhaustion hit Zelda like a wall, and she realized all at once just how achy her body felt. She stumbled to her bed, collapsing onto it and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when she woke, but the candles had long since burnt out, and the room was draped in darkness. Zelda sat up, listening. She wasn't sure why she woke, but she was sure it was a noise that did it.

She stared into the black, watching for movement. She was positive there was something in the corner, shifting with the night. Panic started to rise in her stomach, and she bit her lip, trying to hold her breath. She couldn't control it though, and her breathing became fast and ragged. Whatever was in the shadows would hear her. They would know she was awake and strike. Zelda was sure that at any moment, a faceless mask would move from the shadows, and she could almost hear the maniacal laughter from earlier in the day.

She was too scared to move, too scared to close her eyes. Any sign of life from her would be the end. She would die, and Link would come into her room in the morning to find her body. There were monsters lurking here, and they waited for her to slip up. One wrong move and it would pounce, straddling her, squeezing her throat.

She could feel her chest tightening, and was gasping for air. No matter how hard she tried, she could not slow her breathing, could not convince herself it was fine. There was no way into their chambers without being noticed, but it didn't matter because the evil, somehow, was here. She couldn't think clearly, could not rationalize the way her body was reacting to the crushing fear.

Her hand moved to her mouth, trying to muffle her heavy, panicked breathing. She was too loud. Any moment now it would show itself. _Any second._ Hot tears fell from her eyes, and she felt the fear grip her tighter. She couldn't think anymore; she couldn't breathe. She only knew she was going to die. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the movement she swore she saw just outside of her periphery.

There was a light knock at the door, and Link stepped in, washing the room in candlelight.

Zelda was frantic, crying in loud gasps. She slid herself back against the wall, begging for breath between tears. Link was quick though, and lit several candles along the wall. In an instant, he was at her side.

"It's okay. You aren't alone. I'm here." His voice was slow, and Zelda tried to tell him there was something here to kill her.

"Zelda, you're panicking." He placed his arms on her shoulders, lowering his eyes to hers. "The room is lit up, see? I'm here, and there is no one else aside from you and I. Nothing is here to hurt you. Try to focus. Try to take a deep breath."

Zelda's chest let go, the panic that struck her snapped, replaced with overwhelming sadness at how scared she had been. She couldn't speak, instead she clung to him desperately, crying into his chest, gasping for air.

She felt him move, placing her in his lap as he sat himself in the bed. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

"It's okay. Try to focus on breathing. Can you hear me breathing?" He took her wrist, placing her palm on his chest. "See? Try to breathe like I am. Try to slow down."

He was quiet after that, and Zelda flipped between listening to his heartbeat to feeling him breathe. Eventually, her breathing slowed, and she was left to sob into him. She felt so scared, and so ridiculous at the same time. He must think her insane, or completely unstable. After a while, she was able to speak, though she felt horribly self-conscious to do so.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why…"

"You don't need to be sorry. Something terrifying happened to you today. It's normal to be scared and upset. You had a panic attack. I should have made sure you'd come to terms with what happened before I left you alone."

Zelda closed her eyes. "It happened so fast. I can barely remember anything that happened afterwards. I woke up and it was dark. I thought there was something here. I could _feel_ it." She curled herself smaller, remembering how sure she was that she would die.

"Try to get some sleep. I will stay with you, if you like, and we can figure it out in the morning."

Zelda nodded, her body exhausted. "I felt so scared. I was going to die." She mumbled, half awake, into his chest.

"You aren't. I'll stay with you."

It was the last thing she remembered hearing him say before she fell into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise! Two chapters one week. Gross joke. Anyways, notes at the bottom because _spoilers._**

* * *

Zelda stood beside Saula as the small group of soldiers readied themselves in the main square. It took only 5 days for Link to assemble a team of 10 women. They would depart for a three day scouting mission before returning, resting, and then leaving again. The group would do so until they were either sure the desert was free of any Yiga hideout, or they ran into evidence of the contrary.

The thought of the Yiga lurking in the sands made Zelda nervous, but she was determined not to let the crowds see. A bit of a show had been put on for the first departure, and the main square of full of spectators. Chief Saula thought it best to have a gathering, in part to ensure that the women of the city knew Zelda was well and unfazed by the attack, but also to bolster the spirits of their people. The atmosphere in the city had been tense knowing that an assassin had simply walked through their gates, welcomed with open arms.

Secretly, Zelda had been having nightmares nearly every night since the attack, though she had managed to hide most of them from Link and was now able to calm herself when left alone in the dark. She had been horribly embarrassed waking up next to Link after her first panic attack, but he had been kind enough to play it off as nothing. Something he was currently doing.

"It will only be a few days, and Liana has agreed to stay with you."

Zelda only nodded.

"If there are any Yiga out there, their numbers will be small." He made a shaky attempt at comfort, but the formality of his tone wasn't exactly the most uplifting.

"Right. Things will go well, and I will see you in three days." She smiled a little, echoing his attempted comfort, but she got the sense that he knew she too was faking. Despite their sometimes-rigid relationship, Zelda did care for him. She had been well warned on how dangerous the desert could be. "I will keep busy while you are away." She said it a little too quickly, eager to prove to him that she would, indeed, be fine without him. He had been uneasy leaving her alone lately, and had treated her like a glass doll.

He looked at his hands then, smiling crookedly. "I'll be safe if you will."

He bent, kissing her fingers lightly. A few of the women in the crowd whooped. Link, opting to ignore the reaction from the crowd, turned to his mother then and kissed her on the cheek.

" _To'orssa."_ He softly whispered his 'I love you' into her ear. Their eyes caught each other's and she smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"To'orssa."

He turned, waving to the crowd a little, and began to descend the palace steps with the rest of the group. The city erupted in to loud fanfare, with cheers and confetti following the faction until they left the walls of the city behind. The market returned to its usual bustle shortly thereafter, and it was as if nothing had occurred. It left Zelda feeling oddly hollow.

Saula took Zelda's hand in her own before striding into the throne room.

"It will get harder and easier." She said, smiling down at Zelda. "If you are lucky, one day you will love him and he you, and it will feel like a part of your very soul is walking away from you when he leaves. As time moves on though, it will become a part of your lives. You will trust in his skill, and the Heroines, to return him to you safely. Then, it will be easier."

Zelda smiled up at the woman, seeing the age in her eyes for the first time. Without the watchful gaze of the public, it was painfully evident that it hurt her to let her only child go. Zelda squeezed her hand, offering her feeble comfort.

* * *

Zelda squeezed the bridge of her nose, frustrated. Link had been teaching her to read Gerudo for what seemed like ages, and she could generally grasp what was written, but this book seemed to be testing her limits.

She had wandered into the library the first night Link had left, restless after a nightmare. Isha, the night guard, had given Zelda a rather irritated look for dragging her about the palace so late, and even warned her about taking the book she had selected, but Zelda merely shrugged off her complaints.

She would never give Isha the satisfaction of knowing she was struggling at the moment.

This book had been precariously placed on a shelf high out of Zelda's reach. It had been titled _Kings of the Gerudo_. She had chosen it because she felt it would give her a better understanding of how Link's predecessors ruled, and perhaps he would be flattered she took the time to look into it on her own. It was only a small book, and seemed to cover only a few men.

Most men born to the tribe died young, or accomplished little. They were only briefly mentioned within the book. The bulk of the pages seemed to be assigned to Ganondorf. He was the only one Zelda had ever heard of in passing, and it made sense that he be the only notable King in their history. The book had several words she had never seen though, and was proving a challenge to translate.

From what she could see, two women, Kotake and Koume, had raised Ganondorf thousands of years ago. Zelda wasn't positive of the word, but it looked like they were seers, or something to do with magic. His birth mother was never noted. He lived in the desert for most of his life before departing to Hyrule Castle. That was where Zelda started to have trouble with her translation. It seemed as if Ganondorf was in favour with the King for a while, but that ended a short time later. The next chapter was titled something completely unfamiliar to Zelda, and she had been reading the title of the chapter over and over attempting to understand.

 _Vohma King Ganondorf, va quo'or savass taba._

Zelda groaned, but decided to swallow her pride. She rose, jogging to the chamber door and popped her head out.

"Isha? What does Vohma mean?"

The guard looked confused, but answered. "Demon."

"And quo'or?"

Isha sighed, clearly fed up with Zelda's odd behaviour. "Blight."

Zelda nodded and muttered a thank you before disappearing into their chambers once more. She walked over to the book, hovering over the sentence. Demon King Ganondorf, Blight of the Desert People.

* * *

"I'm not sure if no sign _was_ a good sign." Link said, picking at a piece of dried meat over dinner the next day.

He was sitting across from Zelda, beside his mother. The soldiers had returned late the night before, and Link had spent most of his time off resting. They were set to leave again in the morning, though there would be much less celebration this time.

"For now, we will assume that it is." Saula said between sips of wine. She looked at Link with unspoken words and, seeming to pick up on the vague nature of her statement, he nodded.

Zelda had long ago realized that the two often spoke in riddles. Though she was included in their conversations, it seemed that many details were left out, and only Link and Saula were able to connect those dots. She often got the distinct feeling they intentionally left out details while in her presence.

"Try not to dwell on it. Why don't you call it a night? I can imagine you're exhausted from three days of wandering."

Link nodded, finishing the few items on his plate. He turned to Zelda, who had finished eating nearly 20 minutes prior. He ate more than any other person she'd known, and her and Saula were always finished long before him, though he never seemed to notice.

He helped Zelda to her feet before the two of them bid Saula good night and began the short walk back to their chambers.

"I started a new book while you were gone."

This seemed to catch his attention, and he appeared more awake than he had during dinner. "You'd like to read it tonight?"

"If you don't mind. I know you are tired, but it's very short. I only have one chapter left, and I've been struggling to get through it."

"I'm sure there's time." He cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortably. "I'm glad to see you kept busy while I was gone."

"You aren't my only source of entertainment." she said, smiling up at him.

The two entered their chambers a moment later, and Zelda walked to the low table, picking up the book and holding it out to Link. He stared at it, but made no movement to take it from her hands.

"Why are you reading this?" He had been quiet for a long time, staring at the book. His voice was low, and it wasn't until he raised his eyes to hers that Zelda realized he was angry.

"What do you mean? I thought I could read it to learn-"

"About what is to come?" Link cut her off, he was seething, trying to rein in his temper.

"No. Well, I suppose. I don't know. I just thought it would be nice to know about all the men who came before you."

"Of course. It would make things all the more simpler to report to your father. You'll know exactly what sort of behaviour to look for, right?" His voice level and impassive, but that didn't lessen the sting of his words or the anger behind his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

He made no movement, only stood still, watching. "Your entire purpose for being here."

"Stop being so vague. If you have something to say, say it." It was Zelda who was angry now, hurt and embarrassed that he had thrown her gesture in her face.

"Do I really need to? We all know what I am. I've known it my whole life. Your father knew it, so he sent you here." He took a step closer, his eyes bearing down on her. "He can put an end to me if you just say the word. All of Hyrule is waiting for it."

Zelda only glared up at him. "I have no idea where this paranoia is coming from. Perhaps you've spent a little too much time in the desert, searing your brain in the hot sun. I'm only here because we are supposed to be married, something you so clearly enjoy the thought of."

Link turned then, taking a few steps away. She could see his hands balled into fists at his side. He gained distance, and turned to her again.

"I'd be less resentful of it if I knew you weren't here to watch me. To criticize and scrutinize my every move."

"What are you even talking about?!" her anger had spilled over, and she was completely fed up. "I want to be here as much as you want me to. You're completely delusional if you think that I have the time or, honestly, care enough, to watch your every move!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes, breaking the formal demeanor. "How is it that such a terrible liar is so good at lying about this?! I suppose your father anticipated it. He taught you well." Link threw up his arms in a mock shrug and sat down, slouching into a chair.

"Excuse me?!" Zelda stomped over to him. "How dare you call me a liar! You may be the next king of the Gerudo, but I am still your princess." The words shocked her. She didn't even sound like herself. Never in her life had she tried to pull rank, or use her position to make others feel small. The words bounced around, echos in her head. Even she was ashamed of them.

Link, though, made no movement. He stared up at her for a long time, daring her to say more, but her anger was dissipating, and she was withering in his gaze. Eventually, he stood, standing over her. He was so close she could feel the heat rising off his body. He took a deep breath, and laughed a little. "I'm a bit surprised you would play that card, though I should know by now that you're not all that you seem."

Zelda glared. "You don't know of a single thing you speak." She turned, striding into her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **I feel like after this chapter you will either hate the story, or still be on board. I just wanted to clear a few things up:**

 **I struggled to write the Zelda timeline in a way that both made sense and stuck to canon, so I've opted to streamline it. If you were going to review that this doesn't line up, I know. And I hate it. But I didn't know how else to keep it simple. I've opted to adopt Gaonondorf's upbringing from OOT because I thought that** **making mention of his upbringing added a bit of dimension to him other than just 'he was an evil guy who caused shit'** **. In later chapters I mention the imprisoning war (I know this occurred before OOT), but it was just simple to say he caused a war instead of explain the split timelines of OOT, I also felt it was easy to reference a specific war instead of make a new one up and alter canon even more. Hopefully that makes sense to you and you don't hate me for blurring the timelines and games.**

 **Second, I realize that it seems a lot of gaps have to be filled in re: why Link is mad, why Zelda is confused. This will be resolved in the upcoming chapters. I wanted you to find out things as Zelda does instead of know what she doesn't ahead of time. My point was to leave you as confused as Zelda feels.**

 **Hopefully you didn't just go from enjoying my take on things to hating the way I've laid it out! Either way, thanks for sticking around this long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are angels. You left the nicest reviews and I just want to hug you all. I'm always crazy relieved to find no one hated my chapter.**

 **I may keep up with the two chapters a week schedule (Tues/Thurs), as I'm currently quite a few ahead, starting to get to the big war/conflict portion of the story, and I'm excited to share it all with you. So, we'll see how life goes and I'll aim for 2 a week.**

 **Lastly, this chapter is a large one at 3400 words. I try to average about 2,000 a chapter, but let me know if you prefer the longer ones. This one hops around a bit, and I'm not too sure I am feelin' the breaks. Thanks again!**

* * *

Link had left early the next morning, and Zelda had refused to get out of bed to see him off. Instead, she opted to sit in their chamber and pout, seething over his words the night before.

At the moment, she hated his calm, sure demeanor. Even when angry it was nearly impossible to crack him, but his words, and the look in his eyes hurt more than she would dare to say. She despised how he thought he knew everything; how he thought she was so dimwitted.

She was glaring at the corner of the room when Liana walked in a little too casually.

"I hear you're angry."

Zelda's eyes snapped to hers, but she said nothing.

"The guards heard, and they talk. The quiet little Qu'vaiisa can yell! And at our dear desert prince!" Liana was smirking as she sat herself across from Zelda.

A pang of embarrassment hit her then, and Zelda averted her eyes. She knew the maids in the castle at home would often gossip, but the confirmation of it never got back to her, and it was never presented so casually.

"I don't think I've ever argued with anyone before. Not like that."

"I don't think you've ever voiced your opinion before, or stood up for yourself, but who is counting." She paused, gauging Zelda's reaction. "Do you know how upset he was?"

The inquiry made Zelda want to shrink into her chair even more. She _was_ dimwitted. "No…" She tried to keep from groaning out of sheer humiliation.

Liana smirked, playful. "I think it upsets him that you were upset, or that you fought. He was at the courtyard an hour and a half before the party left this morning. They said he all but decimated one of the sparring dummies. Not that that is _your_ problem. His issues are his own, but perhaps you could take a lesson from him?"

"How so?"

"Well, at least he accomplished something with his anger. You're just sitting in a room pouting to no end. I suppose you could be getting better at that, but no one thinks pouting is a skill, really."

Zelda crossed her arms, annoyed that Liana was right. Everyone here was always right, and it always seemed to cement the fact that she was only a 17 year old girl who knew nothing. "And what would you like me to do instead? I can't read books, since that is what got me into this mess."

Liana laughed. "That matter is for you and Qu'vosa to sort out, if you dare speak again. In the meantime, I could teach you to fight. It does a person good to get their anger out, and you could learn while you're doing it."

Zelda shook her head. "I _cannot_ fight. I have no skill, and it would be laughable to see." She was nearly mortified by the thought of it. She would look like an inept oaf next to the skill of a Gerudo warrior.

Liana shook her head, leaning forward and resting her forearms on her thighs. "I saw the Yiga. I know you fought back. You are quick thinking, and I think you would be better than you know."

Zelda's eyes met hers, and she wondered if Liana could see the fear. The remembrance of the attack made her body rigid. She felt her chest tighten, and the all-consuming need to escape return. She felt the woman on top of her, felt the back of her hand across her face. She felt her need to live take over, and the blade in her hand plunge into the woman's thigh.

"You saw her."

Liana's expression was serious now, and she gave a curt nod. "Yes. I saw that you stabbed her. It is my guess that you were not wielding a knife when she attacked you. You were quick enough to think of a way to defend yourself and you lived because of it. There are many dangers in the desert, and knowing how to fight back will serve you far better than pouting like a pretty little blonde princess."

It seemed that was all the seriousness the woman had in her, because she was smirking by the end. Zelda couldn't help but smile a little, and the tightness in her chest lessened. She could breathe easier.

"As much as I hate to say it, you are right. Not about my imagined skill. I am only agreeing that me sitting in this room isn't serving me in any way."

"I can appreciate how hard that must be, coming from a princess. Have you _ever_ been wrong?"

"Probably as many times as you have been lacking confidence."

Liana laughed, leaning her head back. "I can't say I know the feeling."

* * *

Zelda had poured herself into practicing with Liana over the next three days, working furiously to get the thought of Link and their argument out of her head. To her surprise, she wasn't as terrible as she had thought. Her small size was a bit of an asset, and she found that she was quicker on her feet than she gave herself credit for. Her muscles, on the other hand, did not seem to appreciate the effort. The pain must have been visible on her face, as Saula looked up in surprise from the dinner table when Zelda entered.

"Are you alright? You look like you can barely walk."

Zelda had been avoiding Saula the last few days. She had no idea how she would react to hearing of her argument with Link, and she didn't feel brave enough to face her until now. Rather, until she was forced to. Saula had specifically sent a guard to seek out Zelda and bring her to dinner that night.

"I'm fine, thank you." Zelda managed a smile as she took her seat across from the woman.

"I hear you have been busy. And most likely avoiding me." Though she appeared serious, Zelda could see the jest in her eyes. Saula was certainly never one to mince words.

Zelda looked at her hands. "I am terribly sorry. You are right, and I should never have done it. It was childish and, more than anything, disrespectful."

Saula shook her head. "Sometimes space is needed. It gives people time to clear their heads and approach the situation differently. Talking about our digressions is a hard thing to do."

She did not miss the double meaning.

"Well done on the training you have accomplished. I've heard from a few people that you are doing quite well. Better than most expected given your usually quiet demeanor."

Zelda looked up to meet Saula's eyes, but did not find them harsh. Instead, she was met with the warmth of her smile. She seemed genuinely proud of her, and she relaxed a little.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to discuss the other matter?"

There was silence then, and Zelda nodded despite the shame she visibly bore.

"It is probably appropriate. He will be returning tonight, or early tomorrow." A pit of anxiety had steadily been growing in Zelda's stomach over the last three days. Link's return hovered over her like a terrible black cloud.

"Then we can be frank about the matter." Saula sipped her wine before smiling a little. "We know that your father arranged this marriage so that the Royal Family would have an ally in the desert to watch over Link. I understand where he is coming from. The Gerudo men of the past…" she paused, careful not to include Link in the group "they do not have the best history. That's probably an understatement. Ganondorf is a scar upon my people, and we never forget that he had his beginnings in the desert. If I were in the King's position, I would be concerned too. Any sign of trouble could be fatal to his people."

Zelda was left utterly confused, yet again. "I'm sorry…this is why Link and I argued. I…I don't seem to know what you're referring to. He thought I was lying, but I don't understand any of what you're talking about."

Saula was suddenly rigid, the shock plain on her face. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know anything about the men from the Gerudo tribe, really. I have heard of Ganondorf, and seen his name in a few books, but it has only been said that he was a thief or some type of criminal. I don't understand why he is such a sensitive subject. I also don't understand what you mean when you say I was sent here to watch over Link." Zelda shook her head. "I have only ever been told that I must marry him."

Saula put her goblet down, but her eyes never left Zelda's. "For the first time in my life, I think I am left without words. No one has taught you about the Demon King Ganondorf? The Imprisoning War? None of the atrocities he committed?"

Zelda shook her head. "The book I was reading referred to him as the Demon King, but Link and I fought over the book. I never finished it. Before that…" she shrugged a little, almost embarrassed. Princesses weren't supposed to be uneducated. "I've never heard of Ganondorf's involvement in the Imprisoning War. I know of the war itself, but his involvement..."

Saula eyes filled with pity then, and she seemed to connect the pieces. "I'm so sorry. It seems that many things have been hidden from you, princess. Many things about our history within Hyrule, and why your father sent you here to begin with."

* * *

Zelda sat on the edge of the trough, watching the water snake past. She hadn't been up to the waterways since the Yiga attack, and she had barely convinced the guards stationed on the balcony to let her up that night. Somehow, she had gotten lucky.

She admired the way the water sparkled under the moon as it weaved its way through the city. She had cried earlier, and her tears had sparkled the same way before drying. She tried not to remember that part.

She knew she had been up there for hours. The city had faded into silence long ago, so the sound of approaching footsteps caused her heart to quicken. She held her breath.

"Zelda."

His voice caused a different sort of dread to rise up in her chest.

She exhaled, taking in another deep breath and gathering the courage to look up at him.

He seemed tired. His hands were placed casually in the pockets of his pants, and his shoulders relaxed. It was a stark contrast to the last time she had seen him.

"I've known you were coming up here for a while. I thought it best to give you space, but…" he hesitated, his voice caught in his throat, and he must have noted she was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay.

"I'm so sorry." Zelda said, looking away, desperate to hide the emotion that threatened to spill over. She swore she wouldn't cry in front of him. She didn't want to let him see how lost and so _so_ foolish she felt.

He moved closer, sitting across from her. The water ran between them. If she weren't so close to tears Zelda would have laughed at the metaphor.

"I spoke with my mother." There seemed to be a sadness in his voice, and his pity for her only reminded her of how embarrassed she was. How gullible and naïve and blind she had been her whole life.

"I told you that you were paranoid, and had no idea what you were talking about, but I was the one who was oblivious to the truth. You had every right to be angry with me. You had every right not to trust me." The words came spilling out before she could stop herself, and she was left feeling empty after they had gone. She had been building up what she would say to him for hours, and now that it was out there, it seemed like it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea that anyone kept anything from you. I shouldn't have gotten angry, or called you a liar. It never occurred to me that the King would have kept anything a secret from you."

The truth of it stung, and Zelda swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Hearing it out loud made it that much more real.

"My father must have had all the books regarding Ganondorf's wars removed from the library. He must have forbidden my tutors from teaching it to me. He knew I spent most of my time reading. In honesty, I read about this place more than anything else. I wanted to know what it would be like and…" she took a breath, trying to stay calm. "I think he knew that I would be devastated to hear the real reason why I was the only princess arranged to be married. He knew that telling me I was married off to be a spy, and his pawn, wouldn't help him. He probably thought that if I didn't know I would answer his questions more easily. I'd probably think them less intrusive, or feel less like I was betraying the person who was my husband. Maybe he thought I would be scared to come here if I knew the history of your kings, and that it was my job to warn him if you would be like the others."

Zelda almost laughed. No matter how long she had gone over the facts in her head, she was not able to rationalize what her father was thinking. It was some big joke, and she was the punchline.

Link seemed unable to meet her gaze, and he was busy staring at the water trickling between them.

"I understand it." He said after a while. "Ganondorf was dangerous. He murdered thousands of people and nearly destroyed Hyrule. I understand that your father needed to protect it. I'm sorry that he used you to do that and, even more so that you were left out of that knowledge. I'm sorry that I treated you poorly because I made the assumption that you knew, and were somehow plotting against me."

Zelda rest her chin in her hand, looking at the sand sprawling over Link's shoulder. "At the very least, the King can rest easy knowing you aren't some bloodthirsty dictator in the making. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you growing up." She looked to him, but he was still focused elsewhere. "You knew that everyone had these terrible, preconceived notions about you, and you were just a child. What a terribly unfair fate."

Link smiled a little. "My mother did a good job of sheltering me from it, and most of the women here treated me well. I think it became clear to them at some point that I was not going to end up a murderer or force them to do my bidding. It is why I never left the desert much though. Ganondorf existed tens of thousands of years ago, but the people of Hyrule never forgot the fear associated with his name, or the bad omen a male Gerudo usually was."

"Link," his name rolled off her tongue, and she found the liked the way it sounded said out loud "I will not betray you or your people to the King. There is no reason for me to tell him anything that happens here. There's nothing to tell. You aren't like the man who came before you."

"I appreciate that." He paused, looking at his hands briefly before meeting her eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry I have been so terrible to you. It's my fault that our friendship had been tense. I was torn between protecting my people and my duty to be a good match for you. I wanted to be respectful, and courteous, but I did not want you to be too familiar, or know anything intimate for fear that you would be relaying it to your father. I thought that you would read into things, thinking I was evil. A part of me even thought it was true and that I just couldn't see it. I doubt Ganondorf thought that what he was doing was wrong.

"I was scared for myself, and my people. I didn't want to be what everyone thought I was. I wanted to make my mother and the other Gerudo proud. I should have spoken to you about it." He smiled his usual, crooked grin. "I am told that's what good partners do. I don't really come from a place where partnership, in that sense, is present. It's a bit of a learning curve."

Zelda laughed a little. "Well, if there is anything good that came from this, it is that, hopefully, you and I can actually get to know one another now. Perhaps you can learn to trust that I'm not out to get you."

He smiled a little. "Yes. I can do that." he paused, watching her before deciding to ask the question he was considering. "And your father?"

Zelda faltered. The thought of him, and the secrets he kept from her, enraged her more than anything right now. He had humiliated her and had used underhanded tactics to get her to go along with his plan. There was no doubt in her mind that after her own wedding, Zelda's father would begin writing to her, asking questions and quietly seeking information. Zelda wouldn't have given it a second thought, and she would never suspect he was looking for signs of past trends, since she would have had no knowledge of the past itself. She would have remained oblivious while her father used her.

Zelda hadn't realized she was clenching her fists until Link reached out, taking one of her hands in his own. He turned her hand over, gently opening her fingers to lay flat in his palm.

"You have a right to be upset with him." He said, placing her hand back in her lap.

"Your mother said that sometimes space is a good thing, so perhaps I will be less livid when I see him at Mira's wedding. I would like to speak with him about it. I want to hear the truth from him. I still don't fully understand his plan, and I would like to see how he rationalized it to himself."

She felt the anger rise up in her again, and Zelda wondered if all of her sisters knew. The realization that Anna may have known hurt the most. There's no way that her father kept such large portions of Hyrule's history from all of his children, especially the one who was a general in his army.

"I want to hear the truth from everyone. Did everyone know I was a fool?"

Link had cut her off though. "You weren't a fool. Your father deceived you. You so often blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. This is his to answer to, and you are entitled to the truth."

Zelda smiled at him. He and his mother had been so forgiving of her, and she could barely contain her gratitude.

"I know it must be hard to find out that your father intended to use you, and that you were sent off to live with strangers for that purpose, but you should know that we are all very happy you are here." His voice seemed to trail off at the end, and Zelda tried to hide a laugh. She had never seen him so nervous, and the sight was almost a bit endearing.

"Despite the original purpose, I am happy to be here." She wrapped her arms around her knees and met his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday updates. That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link came and went several times over the next few weeks, each time returning with no sign of the Yiga. During his absences, Zelda would practice her training or try to catch up on the Gerudo history she had missed. She had been reading over a book, this one specifically detailing the Imprisoning War itself, when she noticed Saula fidgeting.

"It's uncharacteristic of you to show how nervous you are." She said, taking Saula's hand in her own.

"It's uncharacteristic of Link to be late."

Their party had been expected the night before or, at the latest, early that morning. It was early evening now though, and the stress of waiting was starting to weigh on them. They had both been rather impatient, jumping at any approaching footsteps only to be disappointed when it did not herald his arrival. Every passing moment seemed to make the air around them heavier, more suffocating.

"I know." Zelda squeezed her hand.

"We should go to the barracks. I would like to be there when they are spotted. They have never been late returning, and I want to be the first to know why."

Saula had risen to her feet before she could finish the statement, pulling Zelda with her. The two were nearly half way to the barracks when Tauma ran into them, breathing heavy from running.

"Chief." She bowed quickly. "They're trickling in. It seems they ran into a molduga, and some are injured. I have two healers there right now, but I'm going to gather a few more supplies."

"Bring in any extra healers that you may need. Are there any fatalities?"

"No, Qu'vasa. Only a few more serious injuries."

Zelda's stomach dropped, and she felt a cold sweat forming on Saula's palm. "We will go down immediately. Take what you need. I'll see you back there."

In that moment, Zelda envied Saula's ability to be the leader she was. Had Zelda not felt the cool sweat on the palm of her hand, she would have never sensed the panic within the woman. Her voice was calm, confident, and even.

Tauma nodded and moved past them. As soon as she was out of sight, Saula clasped Zelda's fingers tighter and broke into a run, sprinting through the palace halls. It took them only a few minutes to reach the crowded courtyard. From their position on the balcony, they could see the last of the group wandering in. Some were limping, being held up by others, and most were bloody, but everyone seemed conscious.

"Link will be the last in. He will have made sure that everyone arrived safely. Find him first. I will help in tending to the wounded."

Both women descended the stairway, winding their way through the crowd. There had only been 11 soldiers sent out, but with them, the healers, and the other guards assisting, the small courtyard was quick to fill.

Zelda stood on her toes, weaving in between women and trying to catch a glimpse of sandy hair. She spotted him near the entry, helping another through the archway. The soldier, a woman Zelda recognized as Dalia, had a severely broken leg, and the bone protruded at a horrifying angle. Her stomach lurched, and she had to look away.

Dalia glanced in Zelda's direction, managing a weak smile despite her wound. "Qu'vaiisa, sorry for the terrible entry."

Link turned then, revealing a bloodied brow and head. Zelda didn't have the opportunity to fuss though, as he spoke with grave seriousness before she could even get a word in.

"Dalia's injury is likely the most severe. She will need a healer right away if she's not to lose her leg."

Zelda nodded, immediately setting out to find the nearest aid, eager to leave the gruesome sight behind her. She passed Saula on her way, giving her a quick nod to let her know Link was all right, before accosting Tauma, who was descending the stairway with two more healers and a handful of potions.

By the time Zelda had returned to Link, Dalia was slipping in and out of consciousness. The healer began barking orders in Gerudo, having a few spare soldiers lift the woman into a back room. Once they were cleared out of the way, Zelda turned her attention to Link.

"Why don't you sit? I can clean you up."

He didn't seem to have the energy to fight with her about it, and he positioned himself against a back wall, closing his eyes.

"Are you awake? Did you hit your head hard?"

Zelda was wiping away the blood over his brow with a cloth she had acquired from the healer. The cut was small, but looked deep. It would probably need stitches.

"I am awake. It wasn't hard…per se…"

Zelda frowned, sensing there was more to this.

"It sprung up under me, and I was tossed into a nearby column. We should have known there would be a molduga in the area. They are always hanging about those ruins."

"Link, you were thrown into a stone column!?"

He smiled, opening his eyes lazily. "Yes. I won't make a fuss if you don't."

Zelda frowned, refusing to answer. He was still watching her though, giving her a troublesome smile.

"Stop smiling like that. You're going to make me laugh." It was hard work trying to maintain a straight face.

He chucked a bit, closing his eyes again. "Good."

The single word made her stomach turn in a way she didn't understand, so she focused on cleaning him up instead. It didn't take long, and the cut on his scalp seemed pretty minor, though a healer did decide to stitch up his brow.

"Sorry, Qu'vosa, but you'll have a scar on your pretty little brow." The healer shot Zelda a wink. "It adds character though. The ladies love it."

A few of the nearby women laughed, and Link only waved his hand dismissively. Zelda did not miss how quiet he had become, or how exhausted he seemed.

Saula approached a few moments later once the courtyard had been cleared. She peered down her nose at Link and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, did you at least kill it?" she was smiling - on the verge of laughter. It seemed a bit odd to Zelda how most of the Gerudo retained their sense of humor despite the situation. She doubted the Hylian generals would bear the same trait. Then again, they saw battle much less often, and came from a race that seemed far more concerned with formality.

Link rose to his feet, helping Zelda up with him. "No, unfortunately not. It got a hold on Dalia's leg, and once we freed her we fled. I didn't think losing her leg was worth the time it would take to kill the thing."

Saula's smile softened, and she gently touched the cut on his brow. "A good choice. From what the healer had said, you made it here just in time. She would have lost it if you had hesitated." She cupped his cheek. "It was a smart decision."

Zelda suddenly felt as if she were intruding upon a private moment, and she took a step back, averting her eyes. Her parents were certainly loving, and always tried to support their children, but being brought up by a monarch had a sort of rigidity to it. Being too familiar was often thought of as informal or in poor taste, so genuine warmth among family was sometimes rare and left for extremely private settings. Older children were not treated with such loving familiarity, and she couldn't help but be a little envious of the way Saula regarded Link with affection.

The walk back to their chambers had been a long, slow traverse. Link still remained quiet, and wasn't moving as quickly as normal. Saula had only let him be once he was settled in his room and dinner had been brought up for them.

She placed a hand around Zelda's wrist, pulling her to the doorway of Link's bed chamber. "If he starts slurring his words, or if his eyes seem off do not let him go to sleep. Call a guard right away. We'll need to watch him tonight with that head injury." Her eyes flitted to him once more before she smiled at Zelda. "Stay close, but get some rest." She kissed her on the forehead before slipping out of the doorway.

"Mother is concerned." Link said, sitting on the edge of this bed. He picked a piece of meat from the tray beside him, popping it into his mouth.

Zelda hovered near the doorway, a little uncomfortable to be in his private chambers. "Yes. Though I wasn't the one who informed her of your injury, as promised."

Link chucked. "She's seen too many injuries to not connect the dots." He rose then, unfastening the thin strap across his chest and pulling his armour off piece by piece. Zelda shifted her weight uncomfortably, opting to look at the ground with fascination.

"Has she convinced you I might die?" He was smirking now, some of his characteristic playfulness returning.

"No…well, a little. She told me not to leave you alone."

He extended a hand out to Zelda, and she crossed the room to meet him. She wanted to reach up; touch the cut on his brow. Comfort him. She held back thought, tangling her fingers in the soft material of her dress instead.

Link was watching her, waiting, and Zelda didn't know what to offer him. She looked away, afraid to let him down.

"You didn't hold up your end of the deal." Her voice came out quieter than she intended. "You said you would stay safe if I would."

Link reached up, pushing a piece of hair over her shoulder and away from her face. When she was able to meet his gaze again there was an intensity to it she rarely saw. Zelda saw his jawline tense, and he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but the only important part of that deal is you."

"You are important. To your mother and your people and..." she looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

"And to you?"

"You are important to me." Zelda whispered, stepping closer and leaning her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "You must promise to do a better job of keeping your promises."

"I promise." she could hear the smile in his voice as he said the words, and she couldn't help but smile herself imagining his crooked grin.

* * *

Link had made Zelda get out of bed much too early the next morning, especially considering how she had made him stay up most of the night before talking. Now, just past dawn, he was dragging her to the infirmary to visit Dalia.

"She's probably resting. I doubt she will be awake."

Link only glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. "You're just saying that because _you_ wouldn't be awake. She's a soldier. She is conditioned to be an early riser."

Much to Zelda's dismay, he was right. Dalia was sitting up in bed, arms crossed, frowning at the wall.

"You look thrilled to wake up with two legs." Link said, leaning himself against the foot of her bed.

"Do you know how long they said it will take to heal?"

He merely shrugged, glancing to Zelda before looking back to Dalia's disappointed face.

"Months. I'll be out of training for months, which means I'll have to train for months just to get back _in_ because I'll be so out of shape." She uttered a phrase in Gerudo then, _va so svie'tti_. Zelda had heard Link mutter it a few times, and after he had refused to tell her the meaning she realized it was most likely their nastiest swear word. "I was going to compete in almost every event during the festival too. All I'm left with now is the day of Motion. I'm going to have to make a competition out of the celebrations and drink everyone under the table." She seemed oddly determined by this task.

"As Qu'vosa, I think it's my job to advise you that is probably a poor idea. As someone who will make a competition out of anything though, I see your challenge and accept it." He smiled devilishly, and Dalia couldn't help but laugh.

With all of the commotion, Zelda had nearly forgotten about the festival. It was the start of a series of events that would have the pair nearly run off their feet for weeks on end. After the festival they would depart for Mira's wedding. Once they returned there would be a small celebration for Link's 21st birthday, followed by Zelda's 18th the following week. That same day marked their wedding.

"You look absolutely terrified. I am assuming you will not be joining in the competition, Qu'vaiisa?" Dalia was smiling at her now, intrigued.

"Oh! Well, I certainly don't have enough practice to compete in that particular sport, and someone must remain functioning to keep you all in order." She smiled faintly, pushing the worry down. Her eyes wandered to Link's, and she knew he had not been convinced. He gave her a sad smile before turning back to Dalia.

"Now that we have a referee, it seems all that's left to do is wait."

Zelda couldn't help but feel there was more to that statement than he let on.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm always blown away by your reviews and how nice so many of you are. You're all angels.**

 **I'll be posting two chapters this week, but only one next week as I'm taking a vacation and will have zero cell service or wifi. So, soak it in. Just kidding. I kind of hate this chapter, but I hate them all before I post them so...thanks anxiety?**

* * *

Zelda was glaring daggers at Liana, who only offered a toothy grin from her position further down the line. No part of her had felt capable enough to enter a Skill competition, but Liana had snuck her name in regardless. Now, on the first day of the Heroines Festival, she stood among the rest of the Gerudo in the archery pits. The area was crowded, packed full of spectators cheering and howling with excitement.

Zelda looked to her left and right. She barely came up to most of the women's shoulders, and she didn't even want to _think_ about their abs. Overwhelmed would be an understatement; she was wholly unprepared.

Tauma was counting down, in Gerudo, from ten. There were fifteen women lined up, including Zelda, and once the competition started they would each have ten arrows to shoot. The five shooters with the most concentrated set of arrows would advance.

Zelda took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. At least these targets were stationary.

"Loose!" Tauma's voice rang out through the courtyard and Zelda readied her first arrow, took aim, and fired.

One after another, she sunk her arrows into the target, not bothering to look at how the others were doing. Inhale, exhale, loose. Arrow after arrow until she had fired all ten.

In the end, she placed third and was one of the five selected to move to the second round. This time, the competitors were tasked with hitting the small clay plates Zelda had previously practised on. The two who shattered the most out of five would advance to the final round.

Zelda watched nervously as the first competitor, a woman named Teake, fired arrow after arrow. She was able to get three of the plates in quick succession, but missed the last two.

Next, Liana was up. She destroyed four out of five after only missing the second target. Zelda's stomach was a tight bundle of nerves as she approached the mark. The courtyard was silent as she readied her arrows and nocked her bow. With a surprising stroke of luck, she hit all five targets. The crowd erupted into cheers, and Zelda felt her cheeks flush in anxious embarrassment. She hurried to Liana's side, eager to hide herself from view.

The fourth competitor, a woman named Khom, sent the crowd into wild applause by matching Zelda five for five. She raised her bow in triumph and gave Zelda a curt nod. Nerves seemed to get the best of the last competitor, Danda, as she only hit two of the moving targets.

Zelda tried to take a few calm, steady breaths as her and Khom moved into the middle of the courtyard.

"Three targets. Both will shoot and the first to strike the plate will be declared the winner!" Tauma called from between them.

Zelda's stomach dropped. Shooting under pressure was never her strength, but it would at least be good practice.

"Best of luck to you, Qu'vaiisa." Khom said, smiling. She hardly seemed nervous, though she gave Zelda a reassuring clap on the shoulder.

"Best to you, Khom. I've heard you are the best Gerudo archer. I must admit, the last round may have been sheer luck on my part."

Khom laughed, giving her shoulders a light shrug. "Well then I will hope for your continued luck."

Zelda was surprised by the lack of competitive nature among the Gerudo. They genuinely seemed to root for one another, and there were no hard feelings when someone lost or was eliminated. There was a sense that each woman lifted the others around her up. It gave Zelda a sense of security, and she felt a bit of her nervousness subside.

Both women readied their arrows and waited for Tauma to throw the first plate.

"Loose!"

And the plate was set free into the air. Zelda raised her bow, aimed, and fired, but Khom's arrow had shattered the plate already, leaving Zelda's arrow to fall into the sand across the courtyard. She frowned, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. The second plate was released, and this time Zelda was quick enough. Her arrow smashed the plate, and the crowd hollered.

"Last one to break the tie." Tauma said, looking between the two women.

Zelda readied herself, and the disk was sent flying up. She pulled back, and let loose, but her arrow went too high, and Khom's struck the plate. The crowd jumped and cheered, and Khom placed an arm around Zelda.

"You did a fantastic job." She said, smiling down at her. "Undoubtedly one of our best archers. It was an honour to compete against you."

Tauma raised Khom's arm in victory, and Zelda clapped alongside the rest of the crowd, happy to have the attention off her. She slipped out of the crowd and over to the raised platform where three large chairs were placed.

"Very well done!" Chief Saula said. She seemed to glow with pride, and Zelda couldn't help but feel a little confident in her skill.

"I think my nerves got the best of me." She took a seat to the right of Saula, but noticed that Link had left.

"I couldn't tell. You looked fantastic, and the crowd seemed to be rooting for you. Khom wins almost every year, and I'm quite sure you are now her biggest competitor." Saula's attention returned to the centre of the courtyard then as Tauma strode into the middle, announcing the start of the armed combat competition.

A hand grasped Zelda's and she looked down to see Link kneeling beside her on the platform. He was smiling broadly up at her, his eyes shining.

"You did amazing." Zelda's cheeks flushed and she looked away nervously. "Don't be embarrassed." He leaned close to her ear. "I know it was probably terrifying, but it truly was amazing. I'm happy for you." He pulled away, smiling at her again.

"Thank you." She managed to stutter out. "I hope you have good luck in your completion. You're going to miss it if you keep lingering back here."

"It's where I'd rather be." He kissed her fingers quickly before standing, surprising Saula with a peck on the cheek, and darting off to the courtyard where the other competitors were gathering.

Zelda was left to consider his words, barely paying attention to the competition before her.

There were 12 in total, and they were divided into groups of three. Each group would spar among themselves until there was only one left, then the four remaining would fight until only one person stood. Strict rules were put into place to prevent any serious injuries, but anything outside of those boundaries was permitted. This event seemed to be a crowd favourite, because the women on the sidelines were clamouring for the best view. They would cheer whenever someone would show off an impressive move, and howl with excitement when someone was eliminated.

In the end, it came down to Liana (Zelda swore she was good at everything), Isha, Link, and another palace guard named Spera.

Liana whirled her spear, meeting Isha's scimitar mid swing, and Link leapt and rolled away from one of Spera's slashes. It occurred to Zelda then that she had never actually seen Link fighting. She had watched him practice a few drills, or lazily spar with the other soldiers, but she had never seen the full potential of his skill. The awe must have shown on her face, because Saula turned to her then.

"He's very good, and often a crowd favourite. He didn't win last year, but I think he's a bit more determined this time around." She gave Zelda a knowing smile.

Liana spun around Isha, swinging her spear low and knocking the woman from her feet and onto her back. One swift movement later, and the tip of her spear was at Isha's throat. The two women smiled at each other, and Liana helped her up before turning her attention to Link. It was clear she planned to gang up on him in hopes of elimination. The crowd was wild, and Link ducked one of Spera's stabs. He was smiling though, pleased that Liana's spear was too long to utilize when he was too close. She was cautious not to strike Spera inadvertently, and in her distraction Link got behind her, bringing his blade to her throat.

The crowd was impossibly loud now, and Zelda saw Liana roll her eyes and jog from the courtyard, laughing. Link turned his attention to Spera, taking a defensive stance. It seemed like an odd tactic, since Zelda was sure he was a better swordsman, but when Spera leapt into a quick succession of strikes, she could see why he opted for this route. The woman was impossibly fast, and Link was left to narrowly dodge each strike.

Spera made a surprise move by swinging a fist at Link, and the crowed gasped. He was quick though, grabbing her arm and using the momentum of her strike to flip her over. She landed on her back in the sand, Link's scimitar at her throat. It took the audience a moment to realize what had happened, but when they did, the applause was deafening. Zelda saw Link say something to Spera, and the woman laughed. He helped her to her feet and Tauma approached, raising his arm in triumph.

Zelda stood with the rest of the crowd, clapping loudly. Across the courtyard, Link's eyes caught hers and he grinned. She couldn't help herself and began to laugh. He smiled wider, breathing heavy, hair a mess. She felt a wave of pride rising up within her. She was too caught up in it to see Saula watching their exchange.

* * *

The city had celebrated late into the first night of the festival, and Link may have celebrated hardest of all. Zelda nearly had to drag him out of bed the next morning so that he could start the challenge for the day of Endurance.

Most of the city would spend the bulk of the day following the Heroine statues into the desert and back, and Link had tried to back out last minute but, after a scolding from Saula, he made his reluctant departure.

Sweating out the wine seemed to do him well though, because he was back to normal for the day of Knowledge. On that day, most of the tradespeople opened up their shops to teach. Soldiers, jewellers, cooks, carpenters, and healers all welcomed anyone who would visit, eager to pass along bits of knowledge. Link and Zelda had gone to visit a healer and each learned to make a potion, something Link was surprisingly good at. Zelda, on the other hand, was told she was far too experimental after adding a few extra ingredients.

The day of Spirit asked those who accepted the challenge to march out to Vah Naboris. The massive structure lay in the sand a few hours from the city. Zelda and Link had hiked through the sands with the rest of the crowds. Zelda was in awe of the beast. She had never been given the chance to see a divine beast up close.

The plateau it sat on was calm and quiet. Nearly no one spoke aside from whispered prayers under their breath. The air had a static to it that she couldn't describe. Once the festival was over she intended to read everything she could about Naboris, and Link spent the hike back teasing her about her newfound obsession.

The day of Flight had come and gone in a sunny blur. Like the rest of Hyrule, the desert was coming out of their cool season. Zelda had no idea how she would survive a warm season in the desert, especially if this was just the beginning. She felt as if she was about to melt into a puddle.

The city had congregated at the sand seal racing track to cheer on their favourite seals and racers. Zelda, for most of the day, hovered in the shade of various tents. She had not anticipated the unseasonably warm weather though, or how dehydrated it would make her, and had drank far too much wine. Link had brought her home on his back late that night, hardly in the best condition himself.

Zelda had woken up late the morning of Motion, and shuffled from her room into the living area where Link was visiting with Liana.

They both looked at her, devilish grins on their faces.

"The Qu'vaiisa awakens. I thought you'd sleep the best party away!" Liana could barely contain her laughter.

Once she had settled on the couch beside Link, he motioned to Liana, squirming with excitement. She was practically vibrating.

"The Gerudo enjoy a party, in case you have not noticed, and most wait for the day of Motion all year. Liana certainly does. It is the biggest party we have, and the entire day is spent eating and drinking before dancing off the first two."

"The party goes all night." Liana interjected.

"I have been trying to keep Liana from waking you all morning. She seriously thought you would spend the day sleeping. I kept telling her you hold yourself too responsible to do that." He shot a smug look to Liana. "Seems I was right."

"All for the better anyways. _That_ is what the day of Gentleness is for." The statement was more a threat than anything. "So, you better not have extinguished yourself completely after yesterday, because you owe it to me today."

"I spent the day drinking with you yesterday! Honestly, I really believe you are just as much to blame as the wine for those events." Zelda couldn't help but laugh though. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun, and her and Liana had spent the entire walk home teasing Link and giggling wildly. Poor Link had kept quiet, humoring the women and laughing along.

Liana stood, crossing her arms. "I am going to get ready. Everyone wears their finest party clothing to the feast, so you better be in yours." She looked to Link, pointing a finger at him. "Do not let her talk her way out of this party."

She turned on her heel, marching from the room.

Zelda sat on her knees then, pulling her skirts onto the couch around her and facing Link. He was watching her, smiling with amusement.

"I'm sorry I was such a bother last night. It really was irresponsible of me to drink so much. I…am also sorry that Liana and I teased you too." That apology she had a harder time saying, and she bit her lip to stop from smiling.

"It wasn't irresponsible. The entire city does it, and the children of the chief are allowed to partake until they are chief themselves. You may as well enjoy the freedom while you can." He paused, leaning a bit closer. "Your apologies won't get you out of the feast tonight."

"Perhaps not, but I will make sure to drink more water and less wine."

He reached up, pushing a loose strand of hair from Zelda's eyes. "Whatever suits you best, princess."

* * *

A few hours later Link and Zelda were waiting to meet Saula in the throne room. He was dressed much the same in traditional Gerudo armour, though he had opted not to wear any greaves. Zelda had tried to look a bit more formal. She wore a deep red dress the same colour as Link's pants. It was backless, something she had come to appreciate in desert clothing, and had high neckline where a thick, gold and emerald choker secured the dress around her throat. There was a slit to just above the knee, which Link had approved of because "dresses get in the way of dancing."

"You both look quite the sight." Saula strode into the throne room, draped in emerald fabrics and golden jewellery. She placed a kiss on Link's cheek before turning to Zelda, taking her hand. "Shall we?"

The entire main square was packed with bodies. Several tables were set up along the edges, overflowing with food and wine. The centre of space, a raised stone pathway lined by pools of water, was reserved for dancing. A group of professional dancers were swaying to music, and an audience of captivated bystanders surrounded the space.

Saula, Link and Zelda weaved their way through the crowd, greeting people who stopped to wish them a happy Heroine Festival. Eventually, they were seated at a raised table. They were high enough to just see over everyone's heads, and Zelda watched in fascination as the dancers moved to the music.

Link leaned over, speaking into Zelda's ear. "The party is quite tame now. Once the sun sets and the children go to sleep things pick up. We're in for a long night, princess. Especially once Liana finds you."


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda was holding her stomach, laughing as Liana told a story from her childhood. It seemed that her go-to was teasing Link, and both had enough stories to go on for hours.

"He thought he was so clever, stealing that sand seal. He had no idea it was totally untamed. It was having none of it. It just rolled over, right on top of him as he tried to get a harness on it." She was wiping away tears, laughing into her cup of wine. "I had to leave him there to find Tauma. I couldn't move it!"

"Because you were laughing so hard." Link added with a huff.

Tauma joined in, rolling her eyes. "He had been there nearly fifteen minutes. The sand seal had fallen asleep. We were only able to move it with food. Lazy seal…"

Saula made a grand gesture with her hands. "Your future king. Tamer of sand seals."

This caused Liana to descend even further into her laughing fit, and Zelda nearly choked on her wine.

"Yes. It was _hysterical_. I'm much better with the seals now." Link was smiling ruefully, sipping his wine.

As Link had promised, the party had picked up after the sun had set. Their table saw a constant rotation of visitors, each stopping to drink and eat and laugh. Zelda had long ago lost track of how much wine and food she had consumed, and Liana had dragged her off to dance on more than one occasion.

It was a strange thing to dance mostly unchoreographed steps, and without men. The women swayed and jumped to the music, winding around as they felt the beat. Zelda had returned once more, arm in arm with Liana, breathing heavy from the dance. Link was telling another story of Liana's escapades, and Saula seemed utterly horrified at the tale.

"Liana once thought she could slip by Tauma to try on the Thunder Helm. That lasted about 3 minutes. The thing was huge on her, and Tauma watched her walk straight into one of the walls. Liana thought she couldn't be seen for some ridiculous reason."

"I had to pay to get the dent removed myself. Every time someone walked into the throne room until it was repaired they were faced with the damaged heirloom." Liana groaned in embarrassment. "Saula made me stand beside it all day every day and explain to everyone who entered that I dented an ancient Gerudo treasure."

Link was laughing now, and Zelda found that the sound of it was contagious. She tried to hide her laughter behind her cup, failing miserably.

"Qu'vaiisa plays innocent, but only a few weeks ago she nearly took off my head swinging around a spear!" Liana pointed an accusatory finger.

"No no!" Zelda shook her head, raising her hands in feigned innocence. "If there were any catastrophes, it's only because your teaching skills were not sufficient."

Liana looked on in mock horror, and Link burst into laughter. Even Tauma's stoic exterior managed to crack for a brief moment.

"Why did you even _give_ her a spear?!" Link tried to seem horrified between bouts of laughter.

"Your little Qu'vaiisa is a fighter. She's fast! I thought she would be able to whirl it around, but it's certainly not her strong suit."

Link looked at Zelda, raising a brow, but she only shrugged. "I'm better with a bow, it seems." She felt him shift beside her, and his fingers found hers under the table. He was watching her, gauging her reaction and seeking permission.

Zelda felt it was probably the wine, but she let him. The secrecy of the gesture made heart quicken, and she had to look away from him to keep her composure. She felt his fingers wind their way between hers, and she closed her hand around his. Around them, the world carried on as if nothing was happening.

Liana was arguing with Tauma, trying to convince her to dance, but the guard was not giving in.

"Tauma never has any fun! She just hauls her claymore around all day and stares at people!"

"It's my job."

"That's debatable." Liana shot back. The two bickered on.

"Do you want to head in?" Link's voice caught Zelda's attention, and she turned to him. He was smiling a bit sleepily at her. "We can sneak away while Liana is distracted. Otherwise, there's no telling when she will let us go."

He did have a point. Nearly every time they had tried to sneak off Liana had stepped in, requesting Zelda dance or Link refill their cups. It was now well past three in the morning, and Zelda could feel herself fading fast. She was not well equipped enough to party for a week straight with the Gerudo.

She nodded, and Link slipped his fingers from hers before standing. He gave a sly wave to his mother before leading Zelda down the steps of the platform, away from Liana's fading argument. They arrived in their chambers after weaving their way through the packed square. Zelda swayed on her feet, the wine making her head swim. It seemed to have the same effect on Link, though, and he took an uneasy step forward, holding out his hand.

"Will you stay with me? Not in any sort of, you know, improper way. I would just enjoy your company." He averted his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Zelda felt the nervousness in her stomach once again. She had stayed with him while he was injured, and he with her when she was scared, but this seemed far more intimate. She knew it would be wildly inappropriate for a princess, and she could practically hear her sisters gasping at the scandal. Despite all that though, no part of her wanted to say no. She said nothing, opting instead to reach out and take his hand. He didn't move at first, as if surprised it even happened, but then he turned, pushing open the wide doors of his bedroom and leading her in.

She laughed, trying to ease his tension. "It's okay. I didn't think I was being taken advantage of."

He smiled over his shoulder, turning to face her before stepping closer and unweaving her hair from the gold tiara she had been wearing. His brow creased, and she watched the concentration play across his face while he combed his hands through her hair, brushing it until smooth. His gaze shifted, and he began to remove the rings and bracelets she wore with slow, deliberate hands.

Before Zelda knew what she was doing, her fingers were grazing his stomach, then pulling at the clasp on his chest. She undid it, sliding the pauldron off before tracing her fingertips down his forearm. She turned his wrist up, intoxicated fingers fumbling with the buckles securing the bracer. When she finally removed it, she had gained the courage to meet his gaze.

He was watching her, a mixture of fear and awe on his face.

"Zelda…" it was barely a whisper, but she swore there was a sadness to it. He was pleading with her. He so rarely called her by her name, the sound of it shocked her. It made her stomach knot, and her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed her nervousness, refusing to look away.

She felt his fingers graze the backs of her arms, moving upward to wind themselves in her hair. He continued to watch her, and she could tell he was lost somewhere in his own thoughts, considering his next move. It didn't take him long to make up his mind. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. She tried to steady her breath, not reveal the racing of her heart. Link, on the other hand, seemed relaxed. He exhaled slowly, and Zelda could almost taste the sweetness of the wine on this breath. She took it in, feeling the way his proximity warmed her, reveling in it, letting it soothe her.

They stood like that for a long time before he opened his eyes, watching her once more. He unwound his fingers from her hair and stood straighter before moving to a tall chest across the room. Inside, he pulled a white shirt from a hook. Zelda recognized it as the one he wore the night she first met him. He returned to her, pulling the shirt over her dress and helping her push her arms through the sleeves. With a quick movement, he reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the choker around her neck, releasing the dress. It fell in a puddle around her feet, the heavy gold falling to the floor with a thud. She stepped out, slipping her hand into his before sitting on the bed.

The noise from the party raged on as they settled themselves under the blankets. Zelda wasn't sure if it was Link, or the wine, but she felt woozy with contentment. Her eyes were heavy, and everything felt slow and warm around her.

"Do you feel like you belong here?" Link finally said. He was studying her hand, turning it over and gazing at each finger, meticulous.

"I do. I feel more myself here than I ever did anywhere else."

Link kissed her fingertips then, working his way along, stopping only to speak between each. "A fortune teller once told me you would be like the desert." He kissed another finger. "She said it was beautiful and dangerous."

Zelda swallowed hard, wondering when she had become so breathless. "I'm not either of those things." She whispered.

Link slid an arm under her head, moving her to rest on his shoulder before wrapping his free arm around her.

"You are both. More than you know."

He was quiet then, and Zelda heard his breathing become slow. She closed her eyes, sure that no nightmare would visit that night.

* * *

Zelda stretched out under the thin blanket, her legs tangled in the fabric.

"You slept in late."

She opened her eyes, following the quiet drum of Link's voice. He was leaning against an archway across the room, his back to her. His arms were crossed, though he seemed relaxed as he watched the desert below.

Zelda could hear the wind shifting the sands; the only sound as the city beneath them was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You did not, as always." She was trying to act calm, though the memory of last night came rushing back. She felt her face redden at the thought, and she found herself grateful his back was to her.

"I know. No matter how hard I try." He turned, smiling at her. "I always liked the day of Gentleness." He crawled across the bed, and Zelda had to look away. There was something in the way he moved that made her heart pound lately.

He laid beside her, closing his eyes and pushing the hair from his face. "Is it strange that we are the only two people in this city waking up with a member of the opposite sex?"

"I suppose. I have never really thought of it that way. I guess I'm still not used to the thought. Maybe I never thought of you as different?"

He laughed, turning to look her way. "Is that a compliment?"

"Well, it's not an insult." She joined in, laughing along.

"We may as well enjoy the quiet that comes with the last day of the festival. It will be the only quiet we have for a while."

She sighed, considering the schedule of events before them. "Mira's wedding will be exhausting. Though your birthday after that will be exciting."

"One last section of the desert to search as well. Then your birthday."

They both left the last part unspoken. Her birthday also meant their wedding, and though Zelda couldn't deny Link made her feel _something,_ she wasn't exactly sure it would qualify for marriage. She barely understood it herself.

"Lets focus on one thing at a time." He smirked, and Zelda got the sense he was about to make some sort of joke only he found funny. "First you'll have to drag me through the freezing temperatures of Hyrule."

"It will _hardly_ be that cold. Maybe a little rain. I'm sure you will survive."

"I will for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Tuesday, friends. Sorry for the lack of update last week. I typically write ahead in Word then upload that to the document manager on here. I am currently doing some heavy plot changes and didn't update my doc. manager with the changes before leaving on vacay. Oops! Hopefully this (short) chapter makes up for it? Who knows. _Who knows._**

 **Also, there was a comment about enjoying Tauma which is _amazing_ because I love her! Though, a fair point was made: what's her deal? I completely overlooked writing in her story so: her and Link grew up together. She now works for Chief Saula in the palace as a soldier. You'll be seeing a lot more of her in upcoming chapters, and hopefully you continue to find her entertaining! Now, onward...**

* * *

It was pouring when Link and Zelda, accompanied by four Gerudo guards, rode into the muddy courtyard at the castle. The trip had been long – nearly two days – and slow going. Heavy downpour made it hard to see, and the horses were slow moving on the muddy roads.

Zelda felt soaked to the bone and, though Link never complained, she could tell he was miserable in the rain.

Anna, dressed in her armour, was descending the castle steps when they arrived. She trudged through the mud, smiling wide despite the weather.

"A marvelous day for a ride." She greeted. Link and the other Gerudo gave her a bow, grumbling about the rain under their breath. "Let's get inside. No one else wanted to come out in the rain, and father is currently at court, but mother is waiting for you."

As the party ascended the steps, Zelda couldn't help but feel a mix of anger and dread. She had planned to confront her father about his deception, but now that the task lay at her feet, she only wanted to avoid it. Link must have seen the apprehension on her face, because she felt him gently press his hand to her lower back, guiding her up the steps. Their eyes met, and he gave her an understanding nod.

Zelda's mother stepped forward as they entered the sanctum, smiling warmly as she took Zelda's hand in her own.

"I've missed you." She squeezed tighter before stepping back and turning her attention to Link. "We've planned a large dinner tonight, so you may tell us all about your time away. You must have had such a journey, what with all of this rain. I'm sure it's quite the change from the desert."

Link bowed, smiling faintly. "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty. Despite the rain, the ride through Hyrule has been quite beautiful."

"Thank you, mother. If it is okay, I think we will all go to our rooms and change?" She motioned to the guards over her shoulder. "It would do us all well to be out of these clothes."

"Of course!" Her mother jumped into action, waving over several footmen and maids. The guards were escorted to the barracks, and Link and Zelda led up to the royal families' quarters.

A few lady's maids helped Zelda into one of her old dresses, carting off her sopping travel clothing. Zelda studied her reflection in the mirror, frowning. She didn't realize how restricting the style of dress in the castle was until she had been freed of it. She was tightly wound in, an unyielding corset binding her middle. The dress was heavy, and the sleeves made it nearly impossible to lift her arms above her head. She was still pouting over the ensemble when Anna entered, dressed down in a simple pair of pants, though her tunic was beautifully crafted. Zelda found herself a bit envious.

"You look horrendously uncomfortable." Anna said, placing herself into a chair. "No Yiga assassinations on the way?"

Zelda's eyes snapped to hers. She had written to Anna, as Saula had advised, but only told her that a Yiga member had been captured and made threats against the royal family. How she knew the specifics was unknown.

"Still as transparent as always." She was laughing a little, clearly recognizing the confusion on Zelda's face. "I spoke with Link just now. He told me what happened. We increased security after your letter, and again for the wedding. I can see why you felt it best to relay all of the details in person. Father would have lost his head otherwise."

Zelda smoothed the skirts of her dress, trying to push down the anger she felt bubbling within her chest. "It must be nice to know the whole truth." She said, sitting down across from Anna.

She raised her chin, studying Zelda, but made no show of emotion. "It's not like you to be so passive aggressive, Zelda." She paused to consider something. "It's not like you to be aggressive at all, actually."

She said nothing in response. Instead, she watched Anna, refusing to give in and avert her gaze. It hurt most of all to know she knew the truth about their father's plans.

"I didn't want to betray you." Anna finally said, and her eyes seemed sad for a moment. "Father would have it no other way."

"How old were you when he told you?"

Anna was unable to hold her gaze then, and her eyes darted to the floor. "When I began training in the army. I was around sixteen. He told me why I wasn't supposed to discuss the history of the Gerudo with you, and for a while I thought I was protecting you. The way he spun it made me believe I was saving you from being scared. I was a kid. As time went on, things changed, and I saw it for what it was." Anna focused on Zelda then, leaning forward. "I thought that standing up to him was wise, and it wasn't. We found out the hard way.

"Before that, none of us had learned the history of Ganondorf at all. We knew as much as you did, I should think. He taught Ruta when she was older simply because the future Queen should know about it. I don't think she thought much of it. She has her head in the clouds, and we've all known that she intends to give her crown to Lord Alrich. I don't think she had any bad intentions. That's so unlike her, but I don't think she questioned father either. She never would.

"Lota found out herself. She is a scholar, and she was around your age when she noticed the gaps in the history. She spent a lot of time travelling and digging around. I believe the Sheikah also mentioned it, and were shocked she didn't know. It didn't take her long to figure out that father was hiding something. He told her after she confronted him. That was at the same time that I found out." She shrugged then, waving her hand dismissively. "I don't even know if Mira knows, to be honest. It doesn't exactly fall within her interests. She's too dense to consider the situation."

Zelda's stomach was in a knot. She felt a bit better knowing Anna had tried to get their father to tell her, but her comments about him left a heaviness in her stomach. As much as Zelda wanted to know what she meant, she was scared to find out, and it seemed Anna didn't feel open to elaborating. It was a comment made in passing, but it weighed heavily. There were things lurking beneath the surface here, and Zelda couldn't help but wonder what other secrets had been hidden from her.

"I really am sorry you did not know. I'm even sorrier father did this to you. That he used you. I can't imagine what it felt like to find out about all of this alone in the desert." She paused, reaching out to squeeze Zelda's hand. "It makes me so angry to imagine. What if Link _was_ dangerous? What if father sent you into that situation, by force, and it didn't turn out the way it has? And you had no idea?" Her eyes, black oil, burned now. "I would send every soldier in Hyrule to get you back, and I will never forgive father for what he did. Please know that Lota and I tried to get him to tell you. Look out for yourself. Don't trust him to do it."

"I want to speak with father about what he did. I want to hear the explanation from him. I need all of the answers."

"Be careful. Don't go alone. Get what you need from him and nothing more."

She nodded, swallowing the anxiety building in her chest.

* * *

Zelda knocked on Link's door, impatient to enter. She had to argue with the guards to let her in to begin with, as they said it was highly improper, and she didn't feel like lingering in the hallway with them any longer than necessary. The maids would have a ball chatting about this in the morning.

The door swung wide, and Link stepped aside before closing the door firmly behind her.

"It seems a bit prejudiced to have guards stationed outside your door." Zelda said, turning to him.

He only shook his head, settling himself onto the couch by the fireplace. "We know why. There's no point in making a fuss."

She had been completely unaware of any bias he had received the last time he visited, but the sight of it angered her now. She wanted to do what was right, though Link seemed fine to let the issue be.

"Are you comfortable, at least?"

"You don't need to worry. No one is mean." He looked around the massive room "I forgot how everything here is so much larger. It's nice though. I like the fireplace." He joked, smiling crookedly at her.

He reached out, lifting her hand into his and running his fingers over her palm.

"It will be dark soon. Will you show me to the gardens? I can't imagine we will have much time after the wedding."

Zelda laughed, looping her arm into his. "Yes. I can only imagine the festivities Mira has planned. We may as well enjoy the free time now."

The guards stationed outside of Link's room moved to follow as the two departed, but Zelda rounded on them before they could take more than a few steps.

"Link and I are staying within the castle. We are only going for a walk. You do not need to watch over us. We are left unattended in the desert, and we have avoided scandal thus far. Thank you." The statement came out a bit more harsh than she had intended, but it seemed to do the job. They backed off, bowing low before positioning themselves in front of Link's door once more.

Zelda led him the long way through the castle, winding her way down until they entered the solarium. The glass dome filtered the evening light, creating a heavy orange glow within the room.

"This was one of my most favourite rooms." Zelda said, dropping Link's arm and stepping onto one of the pathways.

The room was giant, filled with massive tropical plants. Gardeners had been brought in from Faron specifically to care for the lush plant life housed there. They kept the room hot and humid, and under the glow of the sunset, Zelda felt sure this was what it must have been like in the tropical region.

Link laughed a little. "When you said that the rainy season was your favourite because of the blossoms, I didn't anticipate _this_."

"This room is beautiful all year round. I would often visit it while we were buried deep in snow." She slipped behind a large tree, the massive palms hanging low, hiding her figure from him. "Though, once the snow melts and the gardens turn green, this is my most favourite."

She was standing in front of a massive set of french doors when Link came into view. They stood nearly twelve feet tall and, though they were made of glass like the rest of the room, there were fine vines of metal inlaid within them. Zelda pushed her back against the doors, smiling at him, and they swung open.

She stepped into a small courtyard, lush and green, enclosed by a tall stone. One tree stood in the middle, its branches forming a canopy of bright pink flowers. Fat droplets of water clung to the petals, catching the fading sunlight. Occasionally, a breeze would blow through, causing a few drops to fall and shimmer like tiny diamonds. Zelda moved to the trunk of the tree, running her hand over the bark.

"My great great grandfather planted this tree for Queen Zelda once the castle had been restored. He named this area Zelda's Garden." Her eyes moved over the trunk before rising to meet Link's watchful gaze. "Great great grandfather wanted to make it a garden of silent princess, her favourite, but she wouldn't let him. They don't do well in captivity. Instead, he gathered a seedling from Satori Mountain and planted it here. It flourished, and it's now the oldest tree in the castle. Nearly 200 years old."

Link was still, watching her, refusing to take his eyes from her. There was an expression on his face she couldn't read.

"Everyone has so much to say about my ancestors. Their struggles, and the battles they fought. The losses they sustained. No one really talks about how much they loved one another though, or how their love was what saved our home. It feels like this tree holds all of the love my great great grandfather had for Queen Zelda."

He looked sad then, and Zelda was reminded of the way he looked at her the night of Motion. She felt her breath catch at the memory.

"Zelda…"

His tone was the same. Pleading, though she didn't know for what.

He leaned down, his fingertips brushing up the back of her arms as they had that night. The sensation gave her goosebumps despite the heavy material of her gown, and she found she longed for the way his fingers felt on her bare skin. His hands found the back of her neck, and Zelda closed her eyes remembering the way she had stood with his forehead pressed against hers, breathing in the scent of the wine.

This time though, he pressed his lips to hers, and Zelda completely forgot the previous memory. She stood on her toes, pressing herself into him, allowing her fingers to find his chest. She could feel the steady beating of his heart under her palm. Something within her had shifted, and this was all she could focus on. It was all she wanted.

To her surprise, he pulled away, and Zelda opened her eyes to find his looking back at her. He was still holding her face in his hands, his lips hovering just above hers.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate." But it wasn't quite a statement, and she knew he was seeking her permission, asking for more.

She pushed forward then, her lips meeting his again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands move to her waist, pulling her to him and off her feet as he stood straight. She clung to him, promising herself she would never forget the feeling.

His body was warm against hers, and everything about him reminded her of the desert. Of home.

Zelda felt her feet touch the ground once more, and Link slowly removed his hands from her waist. He stepped back, steadying his rapid breath, watching her.

There was only the sound of their breathing then, and the light wind through the leaves above them. Dusk had fallen, and the air was sharp with chill.

He took a step closer again, reaching out and taking her hand in his. Slowly, he brought it to his cheek, kissing her palm softly. "Let this place remind you of us too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Glad you all liked the last chapter! I love seeing your theories. You've all thought of so many things I haven't! Anyways - enjoy!**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Zelda dragged Link into her father's private chambers. Half of her had wanted him there so that he could hear the truth himself, and the other half because – though she would not admit it – Zelda wanted a supportive party in the room.

He was sitting quietly, perched on a bench, careful not to intrude on the moment. Zelda, on the other hand, stood in front of her father's desk, fists clenched.

"You were not this forward when you left." Her father said, his eyes flickering to her fists. He had met her frustrated stare with detached coolness, something she had never seen in her father before. Zelda wasn't sure of his intentions, but it came across as nearly condescending. Anna's words echoed in her head.

"I was not. Sending me there has forced me to grow in ways I never could have here."

He frowned, shifting his weight forward and resting his hands on the desk. "Then why is it you are so unhappy?"

Zelda signed. "Do we have to pretend, father? It must be painfully obvious that I'm aware of your plan."

"It was what I thought best for our people." The ease with which he said that statement cut deep, and Zelda felt the anger she had been pushing down return. "I felt it was the right thing to do. I thought it best to have an ally there, someone I could trust in case he rose to power with evil intentions."

"You kept an entire portion of history from me. Not only me…you kept it from all of us." Her tone was harsh, accusatory. She struggled to maintain her composure, and she could practically see Link standing in front of her the night she found out. She perfectly remembered how bright the moon had been, how the streams of water had sparkled under the light, and how small she had felt under the crushing weight of reality.

"I also thought that best. I did not want you to be afraid that you were married to someone who could bring about the end of Hyrule. I did not want you to spend your life fearing your eighteenth birthday. I gave you your childhood back."

That stung, and Zelda grimaced. "I looked like a fool. Everyone there knew why I was arranged to be married. It was no secret I was expected to report back to you. You plotted out my entire life, and planned to use me." She paused, swallowing the tears. She would never allow her father to see how upset the ordeal had made her. "Did you ever plan to tell me, or did you hope that I would never notice the missing pieces in history? Did you honestly think it would never get out?"

He looked away then, and Zelda noticed the deep creases around his eyes. He seemed tired, worn down.

"When I was told a male Gerudo was born, it became clear that inaction would not save our people. When you were born I thought it best to have someone who could act as…a permanent fixture. I knew that you would be scared enough by the prospect of leaving your home to marry a stranger, so I thought I would not teach you – or your sisters – about the pain and suffering Ganondorf had caused. I at least wanted to spare you that fear. I ensured that all of the advisors and councilmen knew, and each person staffed in the castle was told not to discuss the subject, as you were a child and it would upset you."

He leaned back then, watching the clouds moving beyond the windows. Link shifted uncomfortably over her shoulder, and Zelda waited.

"Eventually, some of your sisters found out. I had sent several women over the years to monitor Link. Others spent time in Kara Kara listening to what could be said of the Gerudo Prince. It was hard to know what was happening behind closed doors though. Perhaps the Gerudo were glossing over a tempter, or desperately trying to hide vicious tendencies. It seemed over time that he was a good enough person, but I had no way to know for sure. I felt it safe, though still necessary, to send you there."

Her father's eyes moved over her shoulder then, and she knew he was watching Link. She turned to find that he had risen to his feet, though his arms remained clasped behind his back and his face a blank slate of emotion.

"I had intended to have Anna write to you once you were married. I asked her to ask how things were going, but she refused. It was clear I would have to write myself. I had thought it best to ask small questions, see how things were faring. I thought that over time I could reveal some of the details to you. I knew the Gerudo did not speak of Ganondorf much, simply because he was so despised amongst their people." He gave a shrug then, his eyes trailing elsewhere, and Zelda could see a flash of anger in Link's eyes at her father's dismissiveness.

"You did not think it was important to tell me that it was my job to spy for you? What would you have done if he was like Ganondorf? You would have sacrificed me?"

"Zelda, I was trying to protect Hyrule. I tried as best as I could to protect you and spare your happiness. My intention was not to use you."

This time, it was Zelda who felt the flash of anger. "You arranged for me to be married to someone so that I could watch over them for you! Isn't that the very _definition_? You chose Hyrule over my _life_?!"

Zelda felt Link over her shoulder then, and his movement forward had temporarily distracted her from her fury. She looked up at him, sure that was his intention anyways. She took a breath, trying to slow her heartbeat and the spinning of her head.

"We are responsible for Hyrule. As hard as it is to come to terms with, we are not our own people. Members of the royal family belong to this nation. Sometimes we must act outside of ourselves." Her father said, his voice level. It was infuriating. He had always seemed so kind, but now, faced with the reality that he was not who she thought, Zelda wanted to crumble.

"You put my life in danger. You humiliated me. Both Link and his mother knew what you were doing. It was insulting! Despite that, they allowed it. They thought I knew, as I should have. You caused harm and embarrassment to our family by letting me go on unaware of your plan. You put the life of your daughter second."

Her father signed, leaning back in his chair now. "Yes. Unfortunately, Hyrule comes first. I did what I thought was necessary. I would have preferred if none of my children were caught up in it, but this is the situation now. I made moves to protect Hyrule, and you, as best I could." He motioned to Link. "We should all be relieved that he seems to be a fine man. The situation could have gone far worse."

"I suppose it was foolish of me to expect anything in the way of an apology, or remorse. You lied to me, and treated the Gerudo with disrespect all because you felt this was the best way to protect Hyrule. Any other leader would have found a more reasonable way. Any other leader would have done better." Zelda hissed. She turned sharply, striding out the door and into the hallway.

It took a few moments for Link to catch up, and by the time he did, she could feel the tears running hot over her cheeks. Zelda wiped them away, desperate to hide any sign of her disappointment, but they kept coming, and she couldn't hold back her sobs.

She stopped abruptly, turning to Link for comfort, but he was already there. Without missing a step, he scooped her up, placing a hand under her knees and carrying her in his arms. Zelda didn't bother hiding it then, and she buried her face in him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed all the way to her room, ignoring the whispers of the passing maids.

Link set her down on the couch once they were situated behind closed doors. He was kneeling on the floor in front of her, watching her with uncharacteristically sad eyes. It seemed even her father had disappointed him.

"I don't even know what I expected." Zelda said between sobs.

He was looking up at her, brow creased. With steady hands he reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not the apology you want to hear, but I am sorry."

Zelda exhaled, turning to look out the window. It was humiliating for everyone to see her cry. "He's right. What good does it do now? Things are the way they are." She turned to look back at him, though his expression hadn't changed.

"What your father did was wrong. We all know that. I think he knows that. Perhaps one day he will gain the perspective to say he's sorry. You don't have to forget what he did to you, but you should not put your happiness on hold to wait for his apology. You deserve more from life than to dwell on something we cannot change." He smirked, his gaze turning playful. "I wish I would have had the opportunity to meet you, and charm you without the intervention of our parents but, here we are."

Zelda laughed, wiping away the last of her tears. "Your life without my father's intervention would be so much less dramatic."

He picked her hand up, kissing her fingertips. "You're probably right. I would rather not imagine it though." His eyes drifted up to hers, and he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. The sensation sent a chill up her spine. "You are, in truth, my closest friend, despite our beginnings. You are wise, and clever, and I trust your advice only second to my mother. I am lucky fate turned out the way it did."

"I've never given you advice." She said, smiling wryly.

"See! You never forget a single detail." He turned serious for a moment "You got the truth from your father. At this point, at least you have that. It's more than you had at the beginning of this." He rose to his feet after that, reaching his hand out to her. "I will try my best to help you move on from this. My mother and I have had many years to come to terms with your father's meddling, but you have not. It will be up to us to maintain a strong relationship between the Crown and the Gerudo in the future, and for the sake of our people, we should try. I get the sense that your father has other motivations too, but we can only wait and see. In the meantime, I promise you that for the rest of your life, every decision you will make will be your own. Neither I, or your father, will interfere. I will do everything in my power to stop him from hurting you again. Your life is your own, Zelda."

She took his hand, pulling herself to her feet, and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, listening to the slow, steady beating of his heart.

* * *

"I've never seen something so… _Mira_." Lota said, gazing around the ballroom. The giant space had been filled with flowers and tapestries, glowing white. The largest wedding cake Zelda had ever seen stood in the corner of the room, a crowd gathering to get a taste.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. It had been a sunny day, and Mira had been beaming from beginning to end. Zelda couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy for her older sister, despite how dense she often was.

Now, the reception had begun, and the ballroom was crowded with tables of food, wine, and dancing. Lota, her husband Lord Rall, Anna, Link and Zelda were chatting in a corner, watching Mira twirl around the room with flourish.

"Do you think she knows what's coming her way tonight?" Lota elbowed Rall, raising a brow. Link choked on his drink mid-sip, which caused her to grin in amusement. "Link does."

"Goddess, Lota. I don't need to think of your sister that way…" Rall looked horrified, though he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Thank the Goddess for little Prince Daphnes. If Lota was still next in line…" Anna was trying, and failing, to hide her own laughter.

"I'd abdicate. Then it would be _your_ problem." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm clearly meant for science. The ways of court are not my strong suit."

"I'd say." Rall said, half smiling. It was amazing to Zelda to see the two interact. They were so incredibly intelligent, spent most of their time travelling for study, and still somehow retained the most ridiculous sense of humour.

"The science of the desert awaits. I bet you're just thrilled to have us coming along with you on the way home, Zelda." Lota's focus shifted to her then, and a devilish grin crossed her dark features.

Zelda had never gotten to know Lota well. They were nearly eight years apart, and Lota had often been studying in other regions. She had married Lord Rall quite young, and Zelda was only 11 when they both left to live in Akkala, where Lord Rall's family resided. They only came to visit for large events now.

If what Anna had said was correct, Lota had confronted their father about what she had discovered, and that could explain her absence thereafter. Zelda couldn't remember if she had seen the two speaking at all since her and Link had arrived, and it occurred to her for the first time that their relationship may be completely non-existent. She wanted to press Lota on the issue, especially to decipher Anna's cryptic words, but opted to do so in private.

"I didn't know that you would be travelling back with us." Link seemed intrigued, snapping Zelda back from to the present.

"I mostly just decided right now that we would be going, really." She shrugged, shifting her weight and smiling up at Rall.

"What am I to do? Men aren't permitted entrance."

"Those are _details_. We have a few days to sort all that out."

Rall only frowned, but Lota had moved her attention elsewhere.

"I think it's best we take a guard because of the Yiga and all. Anna, you're hired."

Anna seemed genuinely surprised, taking a step back. "I have a job, Lota. I'm General of -"

"Anna, you're a princess. Your job is a light suggestion, at best."

"Someone has to train my men."

"Again. Details. I hear Rall is free." Lota waved a hand in his directoin, clearly unfazed.

Anna and Rall exchanged looks. In honesty, Zelda wasn't sure Rall had ever held a sword in his life. He was tall, thin, and wore glasses. Certainly more bookish than anything.

Anna burst out laughing.

"Sort yourself out Anna, we're going to the desert."

Ruta approached then, cradling the tiny form of Prince Daphnes. He wasn't an unhappy baby, from what Zelda had seen, though he did prefer to sleep his days away and wake all night.

"May I hold him?" Zelda asked, reaching out. Ruta looked relieved, placing the tiny bundle into her outstretched arms.

"Thank you. I'm going to sit, and relax." She smiled warmly, taking a seat into the chair Lord Alrich had pulled out for her.

It seemed as though Ruta was a good mother, but like everything in her life she was hopelessly positive. When things became too much, or when reality pulled her head from the clouds, she floundered. She opted instead to pass off the problems to others or ignore them completely. It was for the same reason that Lord Alrich was likely to be granted most duties as King, while Ruta stepped back.

Zelda pulled back the blankets swaddling the sleeping prince, studying his features. He was a chubby thing, with round cheeks and head of messy white-blonde hair.

"He looks like your mother and sister." Link whispered over her shoulder. "And you, in a way. Since you resemble them so much."

"Once Mira leaves to live with Lord Rory I will be the only aunt left to have fun with him." Anna bragged, peeking at him over Zelda's other shoulder.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Link said, his eyes filled with laughter.

"Someone has to teach him to be tough! He will lead the army one day. Isn't that a strange thought, looking at him now?" She reached out, stealing him away by scooping him into her arms. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, causing him to stir slightly.

"There's no way you'll be tough on him from the looks of it." Zelda could barely hide her laughter at the sight of Anna - general, warrior - snuggling a tiny bundle of baby.

"He'll be the most snuggled general yet." Link added.

"Leave the little prince with his favourite auntie." She waved her hand dismissively, absorbed in Prince Daphne's sleeping figure.

Link reached out, taking Anna's advice and nodding to the dance floor. With somewhat nervous reluctance, Zelda took his arm.

"Try not to swoon so hard, Zelda." Lota called after her as Link lead her out into a slow waltz. Her cheeks burned at the comment, and she shot her sister a glare over her shoulder.

"The last time we danced was the first night we met." He mused while watching the room around them.

Zelda felt the weight of his hand on her back, the warmth of his body near hers. He moved with fluidity this time, leading her with feeling as opposed to memorized steps.

"Things are different this time." She said quietly, almost to herself.

He looked down at her then, and his eyes seemed a much warmer shade of green. "Things are better this time. I'm sorry that last time wasn't what it should have been."

Every part of her wanted to reach out, wrap her arms around him, and rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be nearer to him, listening to the way his heartbeat. She squeezed his hand lightly, opting for the private show of affection instead. She was sure the disappointment was evident on her face.

"I remember it so clearly. What you wore. The song we danced to. How you wore your hair. I know you thought I didn't like you, but you're so hard to dislike." He was giving her his crooked grin now, smiling down at her.

The urge to hold him was becoming nearly unbearable, and all she could concentrate on was their kiss under the tree, the way he felt, and how he smelled like the desert.

"Stay with me." She blurted the words out before she could even rationalize them, and it instantly left her feeling like a fool.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you? Tonight? I…" she stumbled, embarrassed by her own words. "I want you with me."

"If your father found out…" he said the words, but only seemed to mean half of them. There was a hint of mischief behind his gaze. "I will find a way in if you want me to."

Zelda held his gaze. "I want you to."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're daydreaming again." Anna said, snapping her fingers near Zelda's ear.

She was right. She had been remembering the night of Mira's wedding. Zelda had asked Link to stay with her, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. He had promised to find a way in, and he had not let her down.

She had been sitting on the couch when she heard the click of a lock. It was barely audible above the crackling of the fire, but then the balcony door swung open, and he strode in, grinning at her.

"You look rather proud of yourself."

"It's not hard to climb from one balcony to the next. Even easier to pick the lock."

He closed the door behind him, refusing to break her gaze, and cleared the distance between them in only a few strides.

She couldn't get it out of her head. The way he moved, the crash of his lips on hers, and the feeling of his breath on her skin. She replayed it over and over.

"Goddess, Zelda. What _are_ you doing?"

Reality set in.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I don't know. I'm here now. Promise." Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing herself to concentrate.

They were sitting in a small restaurant, chatting over lunch. Zelda had taken them into the market to pick up a few items for Link's 21st birthday. There would be a small dinner that night among Link's closest friends and family.

A few days prior Link, Zelda, Anna and Lota had made the journey to the desert. Lord Rall would be coming with Zelda's parents in a few days, once Link returned from his last scouting trip into the desert, and the wedding preparations would begin. Mira would not be coming, as she was out on her honeymoon, and Ruta would remain in the castle as Princess Regent in her father's absence.

"I heard about your argument with father." Lota cut in, her voice low. "The maids were whispering that you stormed out after calling him a poor leader."

Zelda picked at her food, remembering the last conversation she had with him. He had only given her a curt nod the morning their party had left the castle.

"That's accurate, I suppose. I was a bit harsh. He was so detached. It was like he didn't care that he lied to me, or insulted the leaders here. I have never seen him that way before. That wasn't the father I grew up with."

Anna and Lota exchanged looks.

"That sounds right." Lota said, ignoring the surprise on Zelda's face. "Years ago, when I confronted him about the issue after finding out, he offered almost no explanation. He could barely seem bothered to. We fought about it. You have to understand, Zelda that he isn't what you think he is. At least, not until you cross him."

"Anna said the same thing." Zelda turned to her then. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Lota leaned in closer. "When I argued with him and refused to hide the truth from you, he threatened the Sheikah. I was studying with them at the time, and it was clear that I loved them dearly. He threatened to cut them off completely unless I kept quiet about his plans. He said they were no longer useful to the Crown, and that he would banish them to Kakariko. Cut off their research resources. The Divine Beasts are obsolete now, and the shrines untouched. They don't serve as guard to the Royal Family any more and he said there was no purpose for an aging clan. His message was clear."

Zelda sat still, eyes darting between her sisters. She was shocked by just how much she had been unaware of growing up.

"He was kind to me before that, but everything changed. I was around your age and agreed to keep quiet, terrified he would harm innocent people. He was never warm or comforting again. He loved me until I questioned him. We've barely spoken since."

Zelda looked to Anna, but she only averted her gaze.

"Link thinks there are other things at play here. He thinks that father had another plan for sending me here."

Lota sat back in her chair. "He's not wrong. Father likes being in control. He is happy and loving when those around him comply. That applies to us _and_ the people of Hyrule. He feels that the Gerudo are a little _too_ out of Hyrule's grip. He wanted you here so that you could sway the laws and culture to be more beneficial to Hyrule. He's always talking about how the kingdom comes first."

"How do you know this?"

"The Masters keep records of all the correspondence they send. Father sent a letter to Chief Saula the day after you were born. In it, he proposed your marriage. I happened to stumble across it when looking into what pieces of history I may have missed. It included a line - a very thinly veiled threat - about the Gerudo falling out of favour with Hyrule. The same type of thing with the Sheikah – he'd cut them off. Isolate them."

"Saula specifically named Link after our ancestors to show she was loyal to the Crown…that still wasn't enough?" Zelda was incredulous now, unable to hide her shock.

Lota shook her head. "I suppose not. When I confronted father I asked him about the threat. He didn't tell me his plan, but it was easy to piece together from what he _did_ say." She paused, looking around for anyone listening in. "Father felt that people under the name of Hyrule should be similar. He doesn't agree men should be barred from the city, and he dislikes that the Gerudo are generally secluded to the desert. He thinks having someone from our family here could change that, I believe. He mentioned trade to me, claiming his actions were in the interest of Hyrule for that reason. He wants Hylians to populate more of the desert. More people in the desert means more use of the resources out here. It means more sales to the people living out here. An increase in trade with the Gerudo. Plus, the fact that men would be allowed in the city could bring in a massive amount of profit. They could move in – building and expanding. The money flows right back to the Crown."

"There are whispers in the army that father is uncomfortable with the soldiers here. It's not unknown that they are incredibly skilled, and some people say father wants to take control. It is the only other army in Hyrule. Last time Ganondorf rose to power several members of the Gerudo fought alongside him. Father has become paranoid that will happen again. Absorbing the army here means one less poorly perceived threat." Anna added, her dark eyes sharp.

"He wants to destroy an entire, ancient culture so that the Crown can have more control over them while increasing its rupee stocks? There is no hostility here towards the rest of Hyrule. No one wants to separate, or fight. It's completely made up."

Lota nodded.

The anger that had dissipated over the last few days rose up in her again. "The Gerudo would never abandon their culture like that. Especially for no reason. I will never ask Link to change their laws."

Zelda's eyes darted around the empty restaurant, ensuring no one was in earshot. The last thing she needed was this getting out.

"Of course not." Anna whispered. "You must tread lightly, though. If you are harsh – or flat out refuse – it is possible father will threaten to cut off the people here from Hyrule. It's easier than with the Sheikah. The desert is completely secluded. You and Link will have to walk a fine line."

Zelda sighed, rubbing her temple. As the last princess, she had never really believed she would be left to make diplomatic decisions like this. She felt wholly unprepared, and dreaded telling Link. He was always calm and collected, but he was also protective of his people. He had shut her out at the start, opting instead to try keep her at arm's length so that he could safeguard his people and be a good leader to them. Despite how well she felt she knew him, she had no idea how he would react to the news of her father's plans.

Lota placed a few rupees on the table and rose. "Shall we go gather him? He's probably waiting for you by now."

"I suppose so." Zelda tried not to focus on the cloud of possible political disaster over her head, letting her mind wander to the tiny woman Link was visiting instead. Apparently, she had seen Link's future the day he was born, and specifically requested he visit her on his twenty-first birthday.

So, there they were, winding their way through a narrow alley on the way to the fortune teller's house. Not many Hylians believed in the art, and there were very few to be heard of outside the desert. Zelda wasn't sure she believed in fortune telling at all, really, so she was surprised when the old woman opened the door as they approached, as if she knew they were walking up. Link stepped out, and Zelda could immediately tell he was trying to hide his displeasure. He avoided her gaze, instead moving past her and approaching Anna and Lota.

"Do you think she can accurately predict the future? I think that the Sheikah at the tech lab would be incredibly interested in seeing her and what she has to say. It's not unknown that the Sheikah themselves seem to possess some sort of magical abilities, or at least used to." Lota was rambling on, turning to follow Link down the alley.

Zelda moved to follow, but a bony hand wrapped itself around her wrist. The old woman pulled her down to meet her gaze. It occurred to Zelda that she had never met a Gerudo smaller than her before.

"His future has always been a heavy one. Your fates in this world are intertwined now. If you hesitate, he will die. This war is coming, little princess, and you cannot stop it or doubt yourself. Not for one moment. If you do, all is lost, and the Demon King will rule us all again. Parts of the future are not yet set - dependent upon what decisions are made. It is a blur which you now stand at the centre of."

She released Zelda, sending her stumbling back before turning and slamming the door to her house. A few people passing by glanced in their direction, exchanging whispers.

Link paused several feet ahead and peered over his shoulder. He looked concerned for a moment, but Zelda only shook her head.

The black cloud above her grew, but she refused to let it ruin Link's birthday. It seemed that whatever the woman had told him in private was upsetting enough as it was. Instead, Zelda chose to brush off the fortune teller's words, half sure that they were only ramblings. She pushed aside the tightness in her chest too, taking a deep breath and carrying on.

* * *

Link seemed tense all evening, and Saula seemed to be watching him more than usual. If the others were aware of Link's darker mood, they did not let on. Instead, they laughed loudly, eating and drinking into the night.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. There's no fairy out there! Don't they prefer…you know…ponds? It's the middle of the desert!" Liana was rolling her eyes, chatting animatedly with Lota. It seemed the two were far more similar than Zelda had anticipated.

"I swear. I read all about it. My great great grandfather stumbled across it. Apparently the fairies were a bit harassing? I think that was the word he used."

"Harassing?"

"I can't picture a Great Fairy being mean, Lota." Anna interjected.

"That's not what he was getting at." Lota leaned in. "I think they wanted to sleep with him."

Liana burst into laughter. Anna, on the other hand, revolted.

"Ugh. Is that even _possible_?" she said, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"Are you asking if he did?" Lota raised an eyebrow. "It's possible, I suppose. He didn't exactly write the dirty details in his log." Lota shrugged, sipping her wine.

Liana turned her attention to Link then, smirking. "Maybe you should go investigate. Some people say you look a bit like King Link did."

"If it's been 200 years since anyone has visited her, I doubt she'd be picky anyways. You've got a great shot at succeeding!" Lota raised her glass in a toast to Link. "To Link, and his Great Fairy! For science!"

Anna, Lota and Liana's goblets crashed together before each one finished the remainder of their wine.

"Thank you for your well wishes, I suppose." He replied, and the first crooked grin Zelda had seen that day crossed his face.

He reached for Zelda's hand under the table, gripping it lightly in his own, and she felt some of her worry dissipate. It seemed his mood wasn't completely ruined after all.

"Qu'vosa, all grown up on his twenty-first birthday!" Liana said with mock sweetness.

"Marrying our little baby Zelda." Lota leaned forward on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "Just a baby princess and her big strong desert prince."

Zelda cringed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Look at her cute little embarrassed face." Anna sniggered, reaching out to pinch Zelda's cheek.

"You are all the absolute worst." She mumbled "Besides, you should all be teasing Link. It's his birthday."

He looked at her, surprised. "Did you just betray me?"

"Only to spare myself." Zelda replied, smiling.

"In that case, I'm taking the coward's way out and declaring this night has come to an end!" Link raised his wine, finishing the last of it.

"Excuse me? Can you even _do_ that?" Liana scoffed.

He shrugged. "I need rest. I have an actual job to do. We head out to search the last section of desert at first light tomorrow. What will you be up to while I'm gone? Ditching guard duty to spend time with our princesses?" His tone was daring, and that same mischievous smirk played across his features.

"I'll be looking after Qu'Vaiisa, obviously. I'm her personal guard!"

"Did you just give that title to yourself?" Lota said, leaning her way.

"It was about time I got promoted." Liana replied, nonchalant.

"Where were you when she left the palace this afternoon?" Anna added, laughing.

"I can promise you that no pay raise comes with your self-proclaimed promotion." Saula said, smirking from the head of the table.

Liana launched into an argument with Saula about her hard work as a personal guard, and Link took the opportunity to bid Anna and Lota good night. Neither of them gave any argument, and it seemed to Zelda that they understood his need to be away from the celebration. They had noticed the change in his demeanor since the fortune teller after all.

He said nothing on the way back to their room, but held Zelda's hand the entire way. The tension grew with each step toward their chambers, and by the time they had reached the doors Zelda could practically feel her heart beating outside of her chest.

Link took a seat on his bed, averting his gaze while she hovered in the doorway. She had no idea how to proceed with him like this. Even in his most guarded moments, he had been more open to speak than this. The thought of him shutting her out again physically hurt, and Zelda felt the tears stinging behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard. He dared a glance in her direction, and she was shocked by the sadness in it. Sitting alone in his room, he suddenly looked very small. Vulnerable.

"I've got you caught up in something, and I don't know if I will be here to help you escape it." He paused, his gaze drifting elsewhere in thought. "I've gotten everyone caught up in it."

"Link." Zelda stepped forward into the room, stopping to stand in front of him. "Tell me about what she told you."

He moved only slightly, resting his forehead on her stomach. "I don't know what it means, but she said that the spilling of my blood will cause a great war."

The silence seemed to stretch on forever then, hanging in the air like static. Eventually, Zelda reached up, cradling the back of his head, terrified he would pull away from her.

"You won't die." She whispered.

"We don't know that. If I die, I leave you, mother, and everyone else a war that I started. If I don't, I bring a war home to you. We will live every day in fear of what's to come."

She could hear the panic rising in his voice, an unfamiliar sound she had never heard before.

"You will not die. I will save you. We will fight the war together."

He did pull away though, sitting back to look up at her. "Zelda, that's not…"

"No." She interrupted. "She told me that if I hesitated, you would die. So I will not hesitate." She was certain then that if the woman's words came to be true one day, she would do anything she could to save him. "She said there is no stopping whatever war is coming. Nothing you do will matter now, but I will make sure you come home to fight with us."

He was staring up at her, shocked.

"Did you know that I am happy to be marrying you?"

She didn't say anything, unsure if she even had the voice to do so.

"I want you to know that. I want you to know that you're brave. Braver than me despite the situation we seem to be in. I want to come home in three days and marry you." He paused, reaching for her hand and pulling her to sit beside him. "We will fight together. I promise to stay safe if you will." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I will stay safe." She replied, closing her eyes, taking in the feeling of him next to her.

When she woke in his bed the next morning, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviewers! You're amazing! Seriously. Every week I sit here waiting for that one review that tells me I'm trash, but you all have the nicest things to say. To those of you who comment every week - thank you so freaking much. And those of you who just found this story (and created accounts just to follow?!) hi and I love you. Sorry, I'm _emotional_. **

**A few things: Yes - I'm purposely being ambiguous about whether or not they slept together. That's cleared up in a few chapters. In the meantime, enjoy thinking about it. Also, yes, the King is really different than at the start of the story. His story line is seriously my biggest struggle to write (taking recommendations). I'm thinking about doing a Q &A epilogue that kind of explains why that is and how other elements of the story came about. Let me know if that's something you'd be into. **

**Lastly, I'm a bit nervous for this chapter since I'm not feeling the pacing. I hate when things take 3 chapters to get done, but I'm hoping you aren't feeling like this is rushed. Hopefully you like it? Byeeee**

* * *

Zelda was standing in the sitting area of her and Link's chambers, leaning against an archway, looking over the city. Sometimes she swore she would see a dot on the horizon, and her heart would quicken. Each time though the sand would shift in the wind, or the light would change and she would realize it was nothing.

"We need to make a decision."

Saula's voice was measured, though Zelda remembered all too well how terrified Link's mother had been the last time he did not show up on time. He had been only a day late then.

"By tomorrow morning it will have been three days. Six total." From the way her voice was travelling, Zelda could tell she was pacing the room.

"I think that you're right. We should tell my family to remain at the castle until we know what happened. If this is some sort of trap, having them travel into the desert would be foolish." Anna was leaning against a desk in the far corner. Her voice was commanding now. The General.

"Yes. It's unsafe for us to allow them to travel here when we know nothing yet. We should prepare a messenger." Saula was speaking to Tauma now, who nodded and left the room quietly.

No one dared make any loud noises or quick movements these days. Everyone was on edge. A look too quick out a window filled everyone with hope, but hope was turning to worry, and panic.

"We can't sit here." Zelda mumbled, her back still turned to the room.

Liana hovered close by, never far from her these days. "I know. Qu'vasa won't. She's already begun to assemble a party to head out at dawn."

The old fortune teller's words rattled around in Zelda's head, and she pushed off from the archway, turning to face the room for the first time. "Dawn tomorrow is too long. It's barely before lunch now. A party should leave today."

"Zelda, I don't think that rushing into this is-"

"I understand, Anna, but we need to go." The sense of urgency had been growing all morning and she could barely stand still now, an invisible force guiding her to move in one direction or another. She turned her gaze to Saula. "The fortune teller told me that if I hesitated, he would die. We need to leave sooner."

The room was quiet then. Until that moment, only Link had known of what the woman had said to her. It had never occurred to Zelda that the prophecy would come true only a few days later, but perhaps that was why the fortune teller wanted to see Link on his twenty-first birthday. She knew it would be the last time.

"We?" Anna's voice broke the silence.

The knot in Zelda's stomach tightened. "I know I'm not a soldier, but I have to go. The fortune teller told me that the choices I made would decide his fate. I am sure she didn't mean for me to sit in the palace waiting for a search party to come back."

"Zelda, it's dangerous. If something happened to Link, who is one of the most skilled warriors here…"

"I know. I don't stand a chance if they could get to him. But I also know that I am not meant to sit here. I'm not completely defenseless either. I'm fast, and the second best archer in the city." That was reaching, probably, but she was desperate.

"If you're going into the desert to look for him, I am coming with you. You will not leave my sight." Anna's eyes were focused, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Guess that means your personal guard will be going with you." Liana smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

Saula had yet to speak, but her eyes had never left Zelda's. She was watching her, and there was something in the way she looked at her that reminded Zelda of Link. She had seen the same look in his eyes before.

"You will go and save him." Her voice was weak, but only for a moment before she turned to the guards at the door. "Tell Tauma to ready the rest of the women. They're leaving in an hour."

The guards hurried from the room, leaving the door ajar as they did. Lota slipped in a moment later, carrying a bundle of papers. Her dark hair was tied up, messy and falling into her eyes. She walked to the desk Anna was leaning against, throwing the papers down.

"I found something." She lifted a small book, flipping open to a marked page. "Chief Riju spoke of the Yiga in her diary. They had a hideout here, which we knew, but I've cross referenced our current maps and the ancient ones from approximately 200 years ago."

Zelda and Saula approached the desk where Lota was now laying out paper after paper, overlapping some on others.

"Thirty years after the fall of the Calamity this portion-" she motioned to a small section of rock that created the beginning of the highlands "wasn't a wall. In fact, King Link oversaw the bombing of the mouth of a valley that once housed the Yiga hideout."

She pulled out an older map, laying it beside the other.

"This is the passage that was blocked off. One hundred seventy years later, it would hardly look conspicuous. You might be able to tell there's no rock behind it, but it wouldn't look freshly collapsed by now. Link and his party probably had no idea that it was once an entrance into the Yiga valley." Her fingers moved over the map, to the back of the narrow opening in the rocks. "There was a back entrance, accessible through the highlands. It was also sealed, but it's entirely possible that the rocks were moved and the Yiga of today are going in and out that way. The Gerudo would be completely unaware of their presence at all. If Link's party swept this area, the Yiga probably saw them coming from the plateau and attacked them from above."

"Then that is where we are going." Anna said, looking up at Liana, who nodded in reply. "We should be able to make it up that rock wall by nightfall. If we swing wide-" she moved her fingers left around the blown out entrance to the valley "we might be able to avoid their watch. We can scale the wall. I'm willing to bet that they don't have anyone watching the actual valley, since it's only reachable from within their base. The back entrance would obviously be heavily guarded, as well as the section of wall that borders the desert where the bombed section is. They may have guard rotations up above, people sometimes checking for others wandering the highlands, but that hardly ever happens, so I'm willing to bet guards are spread thin up there. If we get up the wall and go wide around their guard before dropping into the valley, we can enter through the front undetected. Plus, there is most likely still snow thawing up above. It's much easier to hide our tracks down there in the sand and dust than in the snow."

"It will be a task getting everyone up that wall then back down again. That's quite the climb into the highlands." Liana said, frowning.

"I am sending you three, as well as Pasha and Dina, so it will only be a small party to get up and over. The climb will be tough, but they will most likely be expecting us. This way seems like our best bet so far." Saula said, her eyes studying the map in front of them.

"No time to waste then. I'll go prepare and meet you in the barracks in one hour." Anna bowed to Saula before leaving the room, followed closely by Liana.

"You should go gather your things. I'll wait here, and walk you down once you're finished." Saula squeezed Zelda's hand before stepping to the side, averting her eyes.

"Let me help you get ready." Lota said, pushing her hair from her face and leading Zelda into her chambers.

"It's lucky you stumbled upon all of that." Zelda said, watching Lota pull a few items from a trunk.

"I am not a fighter like Anna. I help how I can. You have decided you are a fighter?" She said, turning to face Zelda and handing her a set of clothing.

"I can use a bow well." The weight of reality set in then, and Zelda felt in over her head. She had never fought for real – and she hardly counted the Yiga encounter as fighting.

"You have purpose." Lota said, though there was no hint of jest in her tone. She was uncharacteristically serious and, for a moment, wise. "You have him, and you've found your strength out here. You aren't the baby Zelda I remember when I left the castle. I know you think you should be stronger or less afraid, but not all heroes are. The last Queen Zelda was afraid, but she was brave when she needed to be." She moved behind Zelda then, winding her hair into a tight braid. "Thinking about it now, your situation is very similar. She had someone she loved taken from her. Then _she_ needed to be the hero."

"I can hardly compare this to holding back Calamity Ganon for 100 years." Zelda said, trying to laugh off her nervousness.

"The scale is smaller, but it requires the same bravery."

She turned to look up at her sister then, trying to understand how someone could be so lighthearted, yet so wise. "I hardly knew you, didn't I?"

Lota laughed. "You hardly knew anything. You were a child. Come back soon so you can know me well enough to wish you didn't." She gave Zelda a quick hug, pushing her bow into her hands before ushering her out the door to where Saula was waiting.

"Shall we?" She said, wasting no time and looping her arm with Zelda's.

The halls of the palace were oddly empty as they made their way down to the barracks. It was unnerving how quiet everything was.

"Zelda, whatever war is prophesized, we will fight it together. I have known about a coming war since the day Link was born, and I have done everything I can to ensure we are prepared and ready to fight, but I cannot lose you both." Saula stopped, hiding in the shadows outside of the barracks. Her grip was tight on Zelda's wrist, almost painful.

Despite the darkness, Zelda could see the same look in Saula's eyes as before, and for the first time she felt sure of what it meant.

"To'orssa. Like my own child." Saula brought her hands to either side of Zelda's head, leaning down and pressing her forehead to hers. "Go, and save him. Come back to your people."

* * *

The journey through the sand went quicker than Zelda had anticipated, though the small group swung extra wide to the west in hopes of avoiding detection. They had reached the walls of the highlands by late afternoon, and were on top of a high plateau by dark. The weather had grown frigid, despite the hot spring day it had been below. Anna had been right about the snow, and the group had to stop to layer up.

"I think we should keep moving." Anna said, slipping a fur hood over her head. "It will be easier to spot their torches in the dark, and if we can get to the bottom of the valley tonight we should be safe enough to sleep for a little while."

Zelda was exhausted, and her legs wobbled under her. She wondered how the others managed to keep going.

"It's maybe an hour walk to the edge of the valley. The descent will be quicker than the climb." Liana placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder for reassurance. "It's maybe 2 more hours. Three at the most."

Zelda nodded. She didn't want to be the reason they made little progress, and Link didn't have the time to spare.

The darkness had faded to inky black when Anna stopped suddenly, causing Zelda to bump into her back. She held up a hand, listening.

Eventually, Zelda could hear it too. There was a distant crunching in the snow. Footsteps. The group listened for a moment, trying to pinpoint their location when they stopped.

There was a shimmer to their left, and Zelda was yanked backwards, narrowly missing the head of an arrow. That was when things became chaotic.

Pasha and Dina situated themselves in front of her, scimitars drawn. Beyond them, Zelda could see the flash of Anna's shield shinning dull in the moonlight. The soft sound of another arrow hitting the snow broke the silence, followed by the draw of Anna's sword.

Zelda could make out another figure then, leaping into the air and firing off one last arrow before charging Anna. They drew a circular blade, and the ring of metal clashing echoed around them.

Anna blocked several blows, narrowly dodging a heavy downward strike before kicking the Yiga in the chest. They stumbled backwards in the snow, straight into Liana. She wasted no time, reaching up with fluid movement and slicing their throat from left to right.

Zelda watched in horror as their body crumpled in Liana's arms, but she did not let them fall. Instead, Anna sheathed her sword and darted forward, picking up the assailant's feet. Wordlessly, they carried the body to the edge of the valley just visible in the distance. They threw the Yiga over. There was a soft thud moments later.

"We need to move. We must get to the bottom before someone else comes through here and sees signs of the fight." Anna said in a harsh whisper.

Behind her, Pasha was unwinding a long rope, preparing to send them over the edge. The team worked silently in the dark, securing the rope and sending one after the other over the edge.

Dina went first, followed by Liana, Anna, and Zelda. Pasha stayed at the top, trying as best she could to cover their tracks. They had agreed that they would return to that same location by the following night so she may let down the rope and wait for them. Zelda would not forget the words Anna said to Pasha before vanishing over the edge of the valley.

"If we do not return by sunrise, go to Saula. Have her send someone to the castle. Bring the army."

* * *

Zelda was shaken awake sometime shortly after dawn. She had fallen asleep in her furs only a few hours before. Despite the low sun and long shadows though, the heat of the day was already starting to set in.

"How do you feel?" Anna was kneeling beside her, already back in her travel armour. She had dark circles under her eyes, but seemed alert. There was a hardness to her Zelda wasn't used to seeing, and she knew that the General in Anna had taken over.

Zelda sat up, groaning. She didn't anticipate how sore she would be.

"I thought as much." Anna smirked. "Take a moment to try and stretch. Today will be rough in more ways than one."

Zelda peeled off the thick furs, swapping them for her travel tunic and pants. She pulled a hood over her head, covering her blonde braid. The rest of the group was just finishing breakfast when she approached.

"You let me sleep late."

"You needed it. The rest of us have trained and are used to working with little sleep." Liana said, handing her a thick piece of bread.

"You can eat it while we walk. We need to keep moving." Anna called, packing up the last of their things.

The walk up the valley was silent, and eerily still. Every noise caused Zelda to jump, and Anna's hand constantly rested on the hilt of her sword. The longer they walked, the more strange statues they passed. Each one was short, stubby and round. Their faces were covered in yellowed cloth, each baring the inverted Yiga eye. Zelda swore they were watching her, and the tall walls of the valley made her feel claustrophobic. It felt like the whole earth was swallowing her up.

The valley continued to narrow around them, and near lunch the group came upon several rows of the watchful statues. Anna had been leading the way, slipping along the left side of the valley where the shadows easily hid them. Ahead, the walls closed in, forming the mouth of a cave. Two guards stood out front, leaning casually against a statue.

Anna looked back at Dina, nodding. Before Zelda could process what was happening, Dina drew a bow, she nocked two arrows in quick succession, killing the Yiga. The valley was silent once more for a moment.

"Let's hide the bodies behind that rock." Liana said, jogging to one and throwing the limp body over her shoulder. Dina gathered the other.

"Why didn't you have me do it?" Zelda asked, watching as the two bodies were hidden, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

Anna turned to her, dark eyes sad for a moment. "You shouldn't have to know what it is to take a life."

Zelda only nodded, following the others into the mouth of the cave. It wasn't long before the hallway opened up to a large, circular chamber. The area was filled with stairways, each leading to a makeshift cell. Most were empty, but two showed signs of movement.

"Qu'vaiisa!" A harsh whisper came from one, and Liana and Zelda approached.

Four women were huddled inside, bruised and tired.

"They ambushed us from above. I don't even know how many days ago. We lost three soldiers in the fight, and they locked us up in here." A soldier limped forward, reaching her hands through the bars. "They are keeping Qu'vosa through there. We hear them arguing a lot. Earlier today though they stopped yelling, and the guards normally positioned in this room left. It's been silent since."

Zelda's eyes drifted to a stairway across the room that seemed to lead further into the hideout. Beside her, the click of a lock meant that Liana had managed to force the door open. Dina had done the same the next stair set over, and three soldiers were limping their way to the middle of the room.

"Head back the way we came." Anna said, pointing to the exit once they were all together. "Travel down the hill. You'll come across a body after a while. Stay there until nightfall, and Pasha will drop the rope for you. We will be there with Link before sunrise if all goes well."

"Stay hidden." One soldier whispered. "I don't know how many there are, but I know we are greatly outnumbered." She then darted out of the cave after the rest of the solders, leaving the group in silence once more.

"Now what?" Dina said, her eyes darting between Anna and Liana.

Liana turned to the stairway exiting the chamber. "We need to find a way in. As we are, we'll be caught for sure."

Anna smirked. "A disguise then?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so relieved so many of you liked the last chapter! Especially since I was so unsure of it before posting. You left the kindest comments. To those of you who review almost every chapter - thank you so much for motivating me from the start.**

 **The chapters this week are, by far, some of my most** **favourite (probably a bad omen, since everyone seems to like what I feel are my weakest chapters) and, up to this point, the most intense. There's a bit of a different spin on this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hard to see in the dim light, but Link was sure it was daylight. He had been stripped of his armor and weapons, left shirtless and without shoes in the small cell for what felt like weeks. He knew it had only been days, but without the sun Link had been unable to count just how many. He preferred not to think of it anyways. It only made him think of Zelda. How many days she had been waiting. How many days she would wait until she lost hope.

He stretched, extending his legs out in front of him. He had learned the hard way that he was too tall to stand in the cell. His head still ached from that incident, though stretching seemed to irritate a wound on his leg as well - something he was more reluctant to recall.

They had been outnumbered quickly, and out of nowhere from above. An arrow had grazed his leg, just above the knee, but three of his soldiers had suffered worse fates. The Yiga had thrown the bodies into a massive pit as they ushered Link and the others into the hideout. The thought of their remains unable to return home was as shameful as knowing he had let his people be taken prisoner. He'd led them right into danger.

Sometimes, he would hear them shouting below, cursing the Yiga in Gerudo. Link spent his days staring at the stairway that led down to the chamber they were being held in, thinking of all the ways he would destroy their captors should he escape. Their yelling had lessened over time, and Link knew they were losing hope.

"You look sad, little prince." A thin guard said, laughing through the bars of his cell. "Are you going to cry?"

Another Yiga appeared over his shoulder, climbing onto the platform from below. "They're ready. Bring him in while I gather the others." The bulky man descended the steps, disappearing from sight.

The thin guard opened the cell door, yanking Link out by the chains binding his wrists. For the first time in days, Link stood straight, stretching his back. He looked down at the guard, who seemed a little frightened by the height disparity. He barely reached Link's shoulders.

Link leaned low, leveling his face with the guard's.

"I can't see your face, but you look scared, _little Yiga_." He said, smirking.

The guard seemed to cower a little, though the moment passed quickly. The bigger guard had emerged from the chamber below followed by four others.

"Jump down." The thin one said, seemingly having regained his confidence. He motioned to another group of Yiga waiting at the bottom of the ladder. "Don't try anything."

Link leapt off the platform, landing on the dirt floor below. Pain shot up his leg, the arrow wound reopening.

"We're in for a show!" Someone howled. It was hard to tell which Yiga spoke when, since their faces were always covered, but several others burst into laughter at the comment. Link swallowed the dread rising in his throat.

He had been worried at first, thinking the bulky guard would be involving the other Gerudo soldiers, but when he returned with only members of the Yiga, Link's worry shifted. This was something he alone would be involved in, and that terrified him. He was determined to appear impassive though. If he was going to die, he would do so with dignity and make his people proud.

The hideout was relatively simple, and Link memorized every turn as they went. He had not given up hope of escape quite yet. Eventually, they came to what appeared to be a dead end. The bulky guard stepped forward, pushing his shoulder into a section of the wall. It swung open, and Link was led through the doorway.

He had been this way before. They had brought them in through this room the day they were captured. At the time, the massive area had been empty aside from a few guards wandering about. Now, the area was filled with people. It seemed every member of the Yiga was there to witness whatever they had in store for him.

A guard stepped forward, looping the chain dangling from Link's shackles through a hoop in the floor. A large man stepped forward then, pulling off his mask. He was older, and appeared to by Hylian. He smiled, though there was no warmth in it.

"It's a pleasure to finally make the acquaintance of the _famed_ Gerudo Prince. My name is Master Garini, new leader of the Yiga." The man extended his arms, as if to hug him, but stood rooted in place. "It has taken a while, but we eventually got you here. It was a bit of bad luck that you came to our area of the desert last, but you did what we wanted... eventually." He shrugged, feigning disappointment.

A chill ran through Link then. The Yiga woman had lied. The attack on Zelda had never really been intended as an attack against the Royal Family – it was meant to get Link out in the open. They knew he would hunt them down.

"It is a bit disappointing that one of our own died in the process. These things happen during the course of war though. The important part was that you came to _us_."

His smile unnerved Link, and his overly formal tone was reminiscent of someone unhinged - on the edge of utter madness.

Link could feel his heart beating quicker. He was so _oblivious._ Whatever the Yiga wanted with him they were about to get, and his mother, his people, _Zelda_ would be left alone to deal with the consequences.

Master Garini shifted to the side, swinging his arm out to present two women behind him.

"It took us a great amount of effort, but these two are just as important to us as you are! Finally! Our three distinguished guests together at last."

In a way, the women reminded Link of Reeza, the fortune teller back home. Like her, they were short, hunched over, and draped in over-sized black cloaks. They had sharp, bird like features, and stared up at him with bulging white eyes. They were identical aside from their hair – one bearing red and the other blue.

There was something off about them that unsettled Link. Their skin was almost grey, spread paper thin over their features. It was as if they weren't of the present world. Yet most surprising was that they appeared to be Gerudo.

"The Gerudo hate the Yiga. Why have you joined them?" Link stared down his nose at the pair, refusing to show anything other than disinterest.

The women wheezed, as if they meant to laugh, and the blue haired one stepped forward.

"Because the Yiga were kind enough to bring us here, and there is only one King of the Gerudo."

There was a sudden commotion over Link's shoulder then, and he turned his attention to the movement. To his disappointment, nothing seemed to come of it. A few of the guards were shuffling around, eager to get a look at what was about to happen. Everyone here seemed to know except him. The room settled into utter silence once more.

He turned his attention to the women again. The blue haired one had pulled out a book, shifting through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She held up her left hand, revealing a piece of tattered red cloth. She spoke a moment later, reciting a verse in Gerudo so ancient that Link could only pick up bits and pieces. She said the words over and over, wheezing out each syllable.

The other woman began inching closer. She was holding a dagger, blacker than any metal Link had ever seen before.

He took a step back, but the chain held tight and there was nowhere to go. The woman stepped closer, reaching up to place the tip of the blade near the center of Link's chest, right over his pounding heart.

He exhaled, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to watch. Instead, he imagined he was coming home. He pictured walking through the gates of the city. Kissing his mother on the cheek. Laughing over dinner with Zelda's sisters. He imagined slipping Zelda's hand into his. He imagined her laughing.

He thought of the way his mother smirked when she offered him advice, and the way Zelda had looked under the moon – her hair catching the light. He thought of the night they spoke, when they had both been honest with each other for the first time, and how she had cried. She would cry again when he didn't come back.

And then there was fire.

His whole body burned, the hottest of which in his chest. He couldn't help it, and he screamed out, unable to hold in the burning pain. He opened his eyes, watching as the red headed witch balanced the dagger in her hand. His blood dripped down the blade and onto her graying wrist. She turned away and began to approach the pit behind her.

The blue haired woman followed, continuing her chant. Together, they threw the dagger and shredded cloth into the pit. In an instant, the chanting stopped, and the pair stepped back. They dropped to their knees, watching, waiting.

Link was trying to steady his breath, but the burning wouldn't subside. He felt the blood trickling down his chest, and saw the drops pooling at his feet. The burning stretched with every beat of his heart, extending outwards bit by bit.

There was a sudden movement at the edge of the pit, and Link watched in disbelief as a hand extended from the depths below. It gripped the ledge, fingertips digging into the sandy soil. Another hand followed, and then a head of red hair. Eventually, a man pulled himself out, straightening to stand at the edge of the pit. He studied the room, sneering.

No one moved. No one spoke. The only thing Link cold hear was his own ragged breathing.

"Lord Ganondorf" The witches said in unison, shattering the silence. "We are honoured to be within your service once again."

Ganondorf knelt in front of them. "Your skills never cease to amaze me, Koume, Kotake."

His attention shifted suddenly, and he rose to his feet. With slow, deliberate steps, he moved past the witches.

"So here you are." He paused, taking a moment to study Link. "The first Gerudo Prince since I walked this earth. What is your name, boy?"

"Link." His voice was ragged, strained between burning breaths.

The man burst into laughter. "A boy named Link ended my life thousands of years ago! How hysterically _ironic_ it is that one bearing the same name would bring me back to life." He inched closer to Link's face, mere millimetres away. "You see, we share the same blood, you and I. As a Gerudo male, you carry my blood. My _legacy_. It was only natural that your blood be the only thing able to bring me back."

He straightened, watching Link once more. It was getting harder to stand and focus, and Link swayed on his feet.

"What's the matter, boy? Aren't you going to bow to your One True King?"

Link glared up at him, panting. "You are no king. You are only a shameful embarrassment to your people. I will not bow to you."

The humor left Ganondorf's face, and he shoved Link to the ground.

"You'll bow whether you like it or not." Ganondorf looked into the crowd of Yiga then. "Take him back to his cell. Let the blade kill him slowly."

A few people stumbled forward, eager to please. The chain was freed from the floor, and two Yiga dragged Link from the room. He stumbled along, eventually pulled to his feet, but his vison was blurred, and the edges black.

He felt himself being carried around corners and down stairways, back into the darkness of the cave. Ganondorf's booming voice faded behind him until there was only silence left. Link closed his eyes, dropping his head and settling into the fact that he would die soon. He had let down his people, and left the burden of a war he birthed to his mother.

"Link." There was a soft whisper in his ear then, and he smiled.

He wondered if people lost their minds before they died. Was the burning pain making him go crazy?

"He can't be that bad. Look at him, smiling like an idiot."

He tried to open his eyes, lift his head, but they were too heavy. He slumped down, unable to move any longer.

There was a blinding light, and more voices whispering around him. He felt hands lifting his legs, supporting his back.

"Link, we're going home. Hold on, okay? We're going to go home."

It was her voice in his ear again, and he smiled once more before falling into darkness.

* * *

"It was some sort of cursed blade. I don't know what it was made of, but it was blacker than anything I'd ever seen." Liana was trying her best to describe what had happened to both Reeza and the lead healer.

"It was ancient magic, most certainly." Reeza replied, leaning over the wound on Link's chest. "If it was Koume and Kotake, as you say, then the magic they wield would have died long ago with them."

Link had remained unconscious the entire trip back. Despite that, things had gone smoothly. It seemed that most Yiga guards had gone inside to watch Ganondorf's resurrection. The larger group had still walked an hour out of their way to avoid anyone left on guard, but they had been lucky to come across no one. Carting Link's body had been a challenge, but with each of them taking turns carrying an arm or leg, they had managed to arrive by late evening. Saula had summoned the fortune teller and healer immediately, pulling them both into Link's bed chambers.

The wound had stopped bleeding by the time they got to the rope, though pulling someone unconscious up such a distance was no easy task. Now, the cut seemed to be the same colour as the blade itself, slowly spreading its blackness over Link's bare chest.

"I've never dealt with such a wound, Qu'vasa." The healer was pacing, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"An elixir will be the only hope now, I should think." Reeza said, prodding his chest with a bony finger. "You'll need a molduga for this."

His breathing had slowed, and he was covered in a cold sweat. It had been horrifying watching the witches hurt him, but Zelda couldn't look at him like this either. Pale and cold and dying.

"There is the molduga that attacked a while ago near the ruins. It could still be there. We have to kill it." The words spilled out of Zelda's mouth desperately, and she looked from person to person for some sort of approval.

The room went still, and several pairs of eyes made their way to her. Reeza had a smug smirk on her face, though everyone else looked either horrified or exhausted.

"Do you know what is involved with that?" Liana said, placing a hand on her hip.

"No, but I know he's killed them before. Either way, it has to be done." She paused, swallowing hard. "What is involved?"

"Molduga hunt by sensing shifts in the sand. They move beneath it, sensing your position before leaping out, swallowing you whole. It's not a casual hunt, and certainly no easy feat." It was the first time Zelda had ever seen Liana so apprehensive. She was almost always the first one to leap into whatever came their way.

"In the past, we've used heavy objects to attract them. When they leap out, we bombard it with arrows or spear attacks. If it is residing in the ruins outside of the city, at least you can use the fallen stones for protection. Standing on the sand is risky, since you never know where they will emerge." Saula was calm, offering Zelda a reassuring nod.

"We don't know how long he has. We have to go tonight." Zelda said, watching the rise and fall of Link's chest.

"Zelda, you're exhausted. We can send another team. This doesn't have to be you. Perhaps it is better suited for a team of Gerudo with experience in this sort of thing?" Anna placed a hand on Zelda's forearm, trying to comfort her.

Zelda's focus was elsewhere though, and she turned to Reeza. "It does have to be me, though. Doesn't it?"

The old woman nodded. "It is not one snap decision that will change his fate. It is _every_ decision. The Goddesses have a plan for you, and every step counts. You must accomplish their goal to save his life."

Zelda said nothing, turning her gaze to Anna.

She sighed, giving up her fight. "Fine. We leave tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

**So many amazing comments from you guys the last few days. I love it. There was one comment about Link's injury - it was pointed out that it didn't seem realistic to have survived it. Looking back, I can see why some would think that. The wound was just a slice, not a stab. So, while it wasn't small, it also wasn't deep enough to stab his heart or make him bleed out. I basically just imagined the knife slicing his skin open. The real danger was from the blade. Once this story is finished I am going to do a big revision, so I'll be sure to clarify. Sorry for any confusion!**

 **Moving on, anxiety is hiiiiigh. This chapter was a ride to write. It was the first time I actually reacted emotionally while writing this story. I was sweating I was so nervous for Zelda. And then I cried? So hopefully some of you get the same reaction!**

* * *

The ruins were nearly three hours from the city, though it seemed like twice that distance carrying the heavy clay pots. They were packed full of explosives that would be triggered by the fire arrows Liana and Pasha were carrying. Zelda and Anna were each armed with spears and a dozen regular arrows. They would be fighting the molduga head on.

Lota had tagged along as well, determined to see a molduga in the flesh for scientific purposes. Zelda was sure she just wanted to tease Rall about having seen one while he had not.

There were no signs of life beneath the sand as they approached. The group situated themselves on a large slab of stone that appeared to have once been a wall. Liana lifted a pot above her head, tossing it into the sand nearby. The ground remained still though, and only the wind could be heard moving through the desert.

"We wait. If it's here we will get its attention." Liana said, nodding to the pot. "We should ready ourselves. They are unpredictable."

Pasha crossed a section of sand quickly, scaling a nearby column and positioning herself on top. Liana paced around the edge of the slab, watching for movement, and Lota climbed a short stone archway across the ruins.

"How are you?" Anna said, approaching with silent steps.

Zelda had secluded herself to the far corner of the slab, staring into the sand. She didn't know how to answer her sister's question.

"There's no simple solution, I suppose." Anna thought out loud when Zelda didn't answer. "If we save him, there is still Ganondorf to face. There's no real end in sight yet."

Zelda nodded, tightening her grip on the spear.

"You haven't had time to come to terms with all of this. The last two days have been a blur. Are you okay?"

"I don't want to come to terms with anything until I know Link's fate. I want to…deal with that first."

"Do you love him?"

The question caught her off guard, and Zelda's eyes met Anna's reluctantly. She hadn't even asked herself that question yet.

"Have either of you…" Anna stumbled over the words, oddly unsure of herself. "Have you kissed? Have you been with him?"

Her stomach tied in a knot. "We have kissed. Only a few times…on maybe two or three occasions." She paused, remembering the night of Mira's wedding. That was the last time they had kissed. The heat of the memory bubbled up within her.

He had closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a way they had not the first time they kissed. This was more urgent. He gripped her waist, lifting her onto the arm of the couch. She could feel the way his fingertips moved up her thigh, pushing aside the fabric of her dress.

She had wanted it, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him close. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pressing against his skin, tangling in his hair.

In an instant, they had both realized how far they'd gone.

She had gasped, shocked by just how impulsive she had been. He stepped back, breathing heavy, and ran a hand over his face.

"I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry." He panted.

Zelda pushed herself off the couch, pulling her skirts down with embarrassment. When she looked back to him he was smiling, full of mischief.

"I am sorry." He whispered again, bending down and placing the smallest of kisses on her lips.

She slipped her hand into his. "Me too. We both kind of…" she laughed a little, hiding her face beneath a curtain of hair.

"Yeah." He was laughing too.

She missed his laugh.

"Zelda?"

There were tears streaming down her cheeks, burning against her skin in the cold night air. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, standing straighter.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled.

Anna stepped closer, pulling her into a hug. "I shouldn't have asked such upsetting questions. I know you miss him. That's why we're here, right? We're going to bring him back."

Zelda nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

The group settled into silence, waiting through the night.

* * *

"Maybe it no longer lives here?" Lota called from across the ruins.

Hours had passed. The sky was becoming grey with the light of dawn.

Liana looked furious. "It's not like them to move around. It's been only a few weeks since Link came through here. It has to be here."

A whistle caught their attention, and they turned to Pasha, who was pointing to the north end of the ruins.

Zelda approached the edge of the stone, her eyes straining to see what Pasha was showing them. There was a shift in the sand, like a small moving dune. It was snaking its way around a column.

"Pasha, can you throw one of your pots out? You're closer. You may get its attention focused over here." Liana called up to her.

She nodded, taking a pot from the satchel she had dangling off the column and threw it as far as she could. The movement under the sand stopped for a moment before vanishing altogether.

"Get ready." Liana said, readying an arrow. "We'll blow up the pot when it emerges. It will give you and Anna a few minutes to rush in and stab it with the spears. Get back to the stone as fast as you can. They don't stay down for long."

Zelda took a deep breath and gripped her spear tighter. She knew she was horrible with it, but she only had to stab. _Just stab it and kill it_. She repeated the phrase over and over in her head.

They waited, holding their breath.

In an instant, it broke the surface. It was the biggest thing Zelda had ever seen. Easily the size of a house. It leapt from the sand, hurling its massive body into the air. Above it, the pot of explosives shot up before beginning to descend into its open mouth. Liana and Pasha both let loose a fire arrow. Liana's struck, and the pot exploded in the beast's face.

"Go!" She screamed.

Zelda and Anna darted out onto the sand, sliding to a halt beside the massive body. Stab it. Kill it.

Zelda plunged her spear in as deep as she could, as fast as she could. Three strikes in and she noticed movement in the molduga's tail.

"Get out!" Anna said, pulling her spear loose and grabbing Zelda's arm. They climbed onto the side of a fallen column as the beast vanished beneath the sand once more.

"I took out its eye." Anna said, breathing heavy.

"It's coming back around for the first pot." Liana called from across the sand, motioning to the bomb she'd thrown out at the beginning of the night.

Zelda readied her spear again as the molduga leapt from the sand. Once more, Liana and Pasha fired off their arrows. This time Pasha had the better angle, and the bomb exploded moments before it fell into the beast's mouth.

They ran across the sand and began stabbing furiously. The beast groaned.

"Go." Anna said, freeing her spear and running back to the stone Liana was standing on. Zelda's spear stuck though, lodged beneath the skin of the molduga.

"Zelda, it's going to move! Get out of there!" Liana's voice was frantic.

Pasha fired a pair of fire arrows into the molduga's upturned belly, keeping it down for as long as she could. Zelda let go of her spear, leaving it to protrude from the animal's head. The molduga lay between her and where Anna and Liana were positioned. She knew she wouldn't make it. Instead, she turned and sprinted to a nearby archway that jutted from the sand. She leapt, clinging to the stone and scurrying up nearly ten feet to the top.

Zelda looked back to the sand only to find she was face to face with the massive body of the beast. It had sprung up once again, right where she had been only a minute before. It was so close she could reach out and touch it.

The molduga flipped over, diving into the sand before vanishing.

"Good Goddess, Zelda!" Lota was pacing up and down her archway only a few feet away. She looked absolutely frantic.

"Are you alight?" Anna called from across the sand.

Zelda nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"I have an idea." She called, rising to her feet and peering down at the sand below. "Throw a pot right in front of me. I'll have to get it with arrows now."

Her heart was beating heavy in her chest, but she knew they were running out of time. If they didn't get back to him soon, the blackness of the wound would spread beyond control.

Zelda backed up to the far edge of the archway, pulling out an arrow. At the same time, Liana tossed a pot across the sand. It landed a few feet in front of her, exactly where she needed it to be. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt confident in what she was about to do.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Lota called from her right, seeming to catch onto her thought process.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Anna was right to ask if she loved Link. She knew now she did, and she was going to trade places with him.

"I'm going to kill it if it's the last thing I do."

The surface of the sand broke, and the molduga emerged. Zelda opened her eyes, sprinting forward and leaping into the air. Beneath her, the open maw of the molduga waited.

She nocked her arrow, and fired. It shot forward, streamed by golden light, and vanished within the mouth of the beast. The animal cried, flipping over and exposing its belly. Both it and Zelda descended into the sand below.

* * *

"Zelda. _Zelda!"_

Her eyes snapped open to find Anna's face inches from hers, violently shaking her awake.

"You _idiot_!" Anna screamed, though she wrapped Zelda in a bone crushing hug.

Over her shoulder, Lota was continuing to pace, ranting wildly, her hands on her head.

Zelda sat up and leaned against the body of the molduga. Everything hurt.

"You killed it." Lota was saying. "You killed it with the _Triforce_." She shoved Anna aside, kneeling in front of Zelda. "Do you know that? Did you know you could do that?!"

"I'm not really sure I know what you mean." Zelda said, trying to regain her senses. She must have hit her head.

"The arrow you shot. It wasn't just an arrow, Zelda. It was glowing." Anna said.

"Look at your hand."

Lota was pointing to Zelda's right hand, where a small golden Triforce was fading into her skin. A moment later and the light had vanished, returning her hand to normal.

Liana appeared from behind the molduga, a large sack over her shoulder.

"I'll be honest, Qu'vaiisa, that was probably the most incredible thing I've ever seen, and I once saw Qu'vasa disrobe a voe who tried to sneak into the city dressed as a vai."

Anna paused. " _What_?"

Liana shrugged. "She did it with her bare hands right in the market square. He was so humiliated he ran right out the front gates." She laughed a little at the memory. "You ever see a man run naked through the street?"

"Sadly not." Lota said, incredulous.

"Well, that's beside the point. How did you do it?" Liana asked, focusing on Zelda again.

She remembered the moment before she leapt off the archway, averting her eyes.

"I thought it was the best course of action. There was only one way I was going to kill it without a spear, and…I was going to trade my life for his to accomplish it if I had to."

Anna was staring at her, eyes full of sadness, and Liana sighed.

"Let's get back so you don't have to make any more choices like that." Lota said, pulling Zelda to her feet.

* * *

"I think it's best we apply it both topically to the wound and have him swallow it." The healer was shaking up the strange black elixir, standing at Link's beside.

He hadn't moved since they left. The tendrils of black reaching out from his chest had spread to his neck and trailed down his shoulders, darkening the skin.

A few drops of liquid were spilled onto the wound before the healer tipped up Link's chin. She poured the contents of the vial down his throat.

"How long?" Saula asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it will work at all…" The healer gave Saula an apologetic hug. "I am going to go back to my library and see if I can find anything else just in case this doesn't work. We won't give up hope yet." She bowed low, leaving Zelda and Saula alone in the room.

Saula sat beside Link's body, pushing a stray hair from his damp forehead.

"You should rest, Saula." Zelda sat beside her. "You can sleep in my room, or on the couch outside the door. You've been with him all night. I will sit with him until you've rested. Just for a little while."

"You probably need the rest more than I do. You've snuck into a Yiga hideout, brought him home, and killed a molduga." She turned, placing a hand on Zelda's cheek. "How long has it been since you slept? Two days? Three?"

Zelda laughed a little. "I'm not too sure, actually. If it has been that long, I can wait a few hours more."

Saula nodded, understanding, and rose to her feet. "I had the night with him. You should have your time."

"I will call you if anything changes." Zelda replied, but her eyes were on him.

Once Saula had left the room, Zelda moved to the top of the bed. She settled herself down beside Link, resting her head on his shoulder and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"You would be so impressed." She whispered to him after a while. "I climbed the highlands. I dressed up in a dead man's clothing and snuck into the Yiga hideout. I helped bring your soldiers home." Her voice broke, and she sobbed. "I helped bring _you_ home."

She had lost track of just how many times she'd cried since she last lay beside him.

"I was going to die so you could come back. I jumped into the mouth of a molduga. I realized I loved you, but I think it was too late." The words came out between gulps of air. "All along you seemed to think I was this person who was stronger than I really am. I wanted to be strong so I could save you. I swear... I swear, to all the Goddesses and Heroines and whoever else I have to swear to, if you don't come back…" She buried her face in his shoulder, her body wracked with sobs.

She didn't know how long she'd cried for, but in the end the was left empty beside him. "There are all of these things I didn't know I missed." She whispered, closing her eyes, pretending he was there.

She placed her palm on his stomach, feeling his breath beneath her fingers. He exhaled, and went still.

Zelda almost didn't dare move, scared of what she would find. She opened her eyes though, looking up to see his face. She was met with his eyes, green and bright, staring back at her. He took a breath in, breathing easier, and smiled a little.

"You're here?" The words came out hushed. He only nodded.

The tendrils of black were gone, leaving only a thin scar. Zelda reached out, trailing her fingers along the wound.

"I thought I died." He said, his voice hoarse.

"I thought you died." She replied, her eyes meeting his once more.

"How did you do it?"

She paused, a little embarrassed to tell him now that he was awake. "We snuck into the hideout, and Liana and I dressed up as two Yiga. We saw everything. I swear you looked right at me...I pushed to the front and...I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it."

Link closed his eyes, shaking his head. He reached up, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her to him, pressing her forehead to his.

"Sarqso, Zelda. To'orssa."

The tears spilled from her eyes, and she fumbled for the right words to say.

"I missed your voice so much." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before that I loved you. I do. It doesn't sound as nice when I say it in Gerudo."

She felt him laugh a little, and the warmth of his hand on her back. "I like when you speak Gerudo."

She sat up, wiping away her tears. Link's expression shifted to worry.

"You saw him come back."

Zelda nodded. "We can talk about it later. Anna is with the soldiers now and they're making plans..." She reached out her hands, trying to get him to lay flat, but he was pulling himself up to sit.

"How many days has it been? He must know I'm gone by now?" His voice was raising, tense and angry. "He could march on the city."

She nodded again. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Everyone should go read Midnaisbae's reviews because they're hilarious and I laugh so hard every time. They're amazing and basically the only thing that's cheering me up right now, since this chapter is probably my weakest to date. I had such a hard time putting this one together. It feels clunky and boring to me. So, in advance, my apologies.**

* * *

Word spread quickly that Link had regained consciousness. The soldiers already knew by the time he, Zelda and Saula made their way to the barracks, and each one bowed low or welcomed Link back as they passed.

Anna and Tauma were pouring over a map in a small room near the back of the barracks when the three entered. Tauma stood at attention.

"Qu'vosa, I'm happy to see you on your feet so soon." She bowed a little, though there were lines of worry around her eyes.

"Are you alright to be up and about?" Anna said, raising a brow. "It has only been a few hours since you woke this morning."

Saula and Zelda had wondered the same thing, but Link refused to stay down. They had offered to have everyone come to his chambers instead, but he was up as soon as he was able, insisting he was fine.

"We don't have the luxury of waiting for me to be in the best of health. Has any movement been spotted on the horizon?" He approached the map, ignoring the worried looks around the room.

"No, Qu'vosa. We have twenty-four hour watch, and nothing has caused alarm. The Gerudo have been advised not to leave the city, so foot traffic has been minimal."

He nodded, his brow creased and shoulders tense.

"We have known since the day you were born that a war would be coming, Link." Saula stepped forward, frustrated with his stubborn refusal to rest. "Tauma and I have worked tirelessly to fortify the city. There isn't much to do now except wait."

"We had rows of iron spikes made and buried in the sand many years ago. They will be pulled up within the coming days. It will stop anyone from climbing the walls." Tauma ran her finger along the edge of the city walls on the map, indicating where the spikes were buried. "There are stores of food for up to a year under the city. We have also created a large chamber for those unable to fight to flee to. That area is stored with its own food supplies."

"Medical supplies are in good stock as well. With the molduga pieces Zelda and the others brought back, we will have an extra stock of rare medicine too." Saula motioned to Zelda and Anna, and Link seemed confused.

He had been asleep when she told him of her fight with the molduga, and they hadn't discussed it in the few hours since he'd woken. He'd been too focused on the safety of the city. Now, it seemed, was not the best time for him to find out.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting hers. He seemed unsure, but there was also anger behind his gaze. Zelda didn't know where it was directed, and she didn't feel like having the conversation with everyone standing around.

It seemed that Saula realized what had happened, and she stepped forward, catching his attention once more. "We are readying the soldiers for any fight that may come our way. In the meantime, why don't you head to the library? Lota and Reeza are reading about the ancient magic that Koume and Kotake are known to have used. They may have something more useful for you. Until the Yiga appear on the horizon, we can only prepare and wait."

Link nodded, though his silence unsettled Zelda. She followed him out of the room, looking back to see an apologetic wave from Saula.

"How did you acquire the molduga pieces?" Link asked as the two made their way through the palace halls. He was still slow moving, limping his way along.

"Do you really want me to tell you here, or is that for another time...when you're feeling better?"

He frowned. "Just how many ways did you endanger your life to save mine?" The anger had faded to disappointment, and Zelda knew now it was directed at himself.

"Not so many that I felt it wasn't worth it." Zelda said, giving him a coy smile. Her thoughts drifted to all of the things that had happened both before and after he had left. Her father's plans for the Gerudo people. The Triforce. "There are a lot of things we have to talk about, but I think that right now we need to see what Reeza and Lota have to say."

Link seemed to agree, though reluctantly. He dropped the subject of the molduga and the two made their way to the library in silence.

Lota seemed surprised to see Link enter, though she hid it quickly by diving into her findings.

"The black blade was certainly ancient blood magic. Reeza knows more about Koume and Kotake than I do, as her ancestors run within the same bloodlines, but it seems this specific type of sorcery was special to them."

"It was because they had no reservations about using the darkness to their advantage." Reeza squawked from a nearby table. "Most would never _dare_ touch such evil, but these are the women who raised the Ganondorf we have all heard of. They used the darkness to help him rise to power."

"How is it that they are back? They died thousands of years ago..." Link looked between Reeza and Lota, searching for the answers.

"Liana said there was a new Yiga Master. It is impossible to tell for sure, but he most likely dabbled in the same magic used to bring Ganondorf back. The Yiga have supported the return of the Calamity, or Ganondorf, in one form or another for hundreds of years. They probably had a basic knowledge of the ancient principles involved with this type of dark magic, especially since those close to Ganondorf have used it in the past." Lota said, crossing her arms and leaning against the table. "The Master probably knew that bringing Ganondorf back was beyond his skill set, so he brought back the two people he knew of that could manage that type of sorcery. Through them they could work to resurrect Ganondorf himself."

"Why didn't you see this? Why didn't you warn us that this was a trap?" Link rounded on Reeza with uncharacteristic anger. She was unshaken, staring up at him.

"This war was a certainty from the moment you were conceived. I told your mother of the war. I did what I could to protect our people by offering what knowledge I could share. Seeing the future comes with the burden of knowing I cannot change it. Meddling in moments which are already set in time has grave consequences, Qu'vosa, no matter how angry you choose to get." She hobbled over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling his face to hers. "You feel it? There's a darkness there now. You must fight it back to win this war."

"A darkness?" Zelda's body was tense, and she noticed Lota avert her eyes. "What aren't you telling us?"

"The texts that we found outlining this type of blood magic talk about it coming at a price. Nothing is for free. You have to trade one thing for another." She paused, looking between Link and Zelda. "When he was cut with the blade something was taken from Link - his blood - but it was replaced with the dark magic in the blade. Most people would succumb to the darkness. We were able to fight it back, but it's not completely gone and...I don't know how you get rid of it. The texts don't say. I don't know if anyone _has_ gotten ride of it."

Link bore no expression. He stood still and quiet, listening to Lota's words.

"What do you see, Reeza? Can you not tell us if he's taken over by this dark magic? What is his future like?" Zelda said, trying to hide her rising panic.

"This is not set. Like before, this aspect of the future is shifting and depends on the choices you both make. His future is a blur I cannot make out yet."

An overwhelming sense of helplessness hit Zelda like a wave. There was no answer, and no set path. Link could still be taken by the magic in the blade, and no one had any idea how to stop it. If they failed to stop it, the war would be lost, and Ganondorf would take over Hyrule.

"Are we meant to fail?" Link spoke quietly, looking down at Reeza.

She shook her head. "Ganondorf's victory is not guaranteed."

Lota cleared her throat, picking up a larger text. "In every encounter we were able to find he was successfully beaten back by both the sealing powers of the Triforce, and the Master Sword. Great great grandfather obtained the sword from the Lost Woods two hundred years ago after falling to the Calamity the first time. He returned it to that same spot once the Calamity was defeated. If Link is meant to wield the sword, he will be able to pull it from the pedestal within the Lost Woods."

"So getting it, if I can at all, is all we have to go on? What if I am not meant to use the sword? Only the Goddess' chosen hero is able to. Plus, the Lost Woods are almost entirely across Hyrule. If I leave, the city could come under attack. I won't be here to fight or help. I should leave our people when they need me most on the slight chance that I can pull the sword? It will take us well over a week to get there and back. Who knows that Ganondorf will accomplish in that time."

Lota didn't seem to have an answer. and she looked down at the book in her hands. "If you stay, and Ganondorf shows up to fight, there will be no way to defeat him without the sword. He will move on from here to the castle and the rest of Hyrule. He may not attack here at all while you are gone. He may go straight for the castle. This could go one of a multitude of ways."

"All of this depends on me even being able to pull the sword. I could leave my people here while I try and get it only to find out that I can't. Then what do we do?" Link said, staring blankly ahead.

No one moved or spoke as the weight of reality set in.

"One thing is for certain." Lota finally spoke. "Anna and I must return to the castle. She needs to tell father and ready the army. It is incredibly risky leaving the desert now, as I'm sure that the Yiga are patrolling the only entrance and exit, but we have to risk it. The army must know what is coming its way. One way or another, Ganondorf will be heading to the castle to overthrow the throne. Everyone there is in danger. If you are going to try and obtain the Master Sword, it makes the most sense for all of us to travel together, at least until the castle. It's safer that way, if only a little."

Link nodded. "When do you leave?"

"In the morning, I believe. The longer we stay the more dangerous it becomes to get out."

* * *

Link hadn't spoken all afternoon, sprawling out on one of the couches in the living area. She had watched him for a while, but when it became clear he'd rather be on his own Zelda had left, sitting on the warm stone of the balcony and letting her feet dangle over the edge.

She didn't know what it would mean to lose him to whatever darkness the blade left, and she didn't know if he would be able to pull the Master Sword. It seemed that no matter what choice they made, they would be putting thousands of people's lives in danger. Zelda felt as if she was being swallowed whole by a great darkness.

Voices drifted out from the sitting room, and Zelda tiptoed her way inside. Saula was there, her arms crossed, uttering Gerudo to Link. He sitting on the couch, eyes averted.

Zelda knew Saula wanted him to leave, but he was putting up a fight. Her jaw was set, and she seemed on the verge of outright anger.

"You are acting like a child." She said, her tone flat.

"I'm thinking of our people. I'm putting them first."

"Your people are not the only ones who populate Hyrule. If you do not go and get the Master Sword, the rest of Hyrule will perish." Saula's eyes met Zelda's for the briefest of moments. "What about Zelda's people? She is not Gerudo. She has loved ones beyond the walls of the highlands."

Link sat up, looking at Zelda over the back of the couch before turning to his mother once more. "I am only proposing to stay here until the battle with Ganondorf is finished. Once it is, I will go to the Lost Woods. I can't leave and let our people fight alone."

Saula shook her head, pacing away. "Are you so foolish that you think a battle here will be won? We can fortify the city, hold them back as best we can, but Ganondorf will finish with us when we're dead. He won't stop, especially if he knows you are alive. We may be able to hold them back, but there will be no way for you to escape the desert. Then what will you have accomplished?" Her green eyes were burning, full of a fire Zelda had never seen. "You are making excuses because you are scared, and claiming it is best for the Gerudo."

Link said nothing, looking at his hands.

"Zelda's sisters leave in the morning. For the sake of our people, and Hyrule, I hope you can see the bigger picture here." She left the room, leaving them in silence once more.

"I want to ask if you know what it's like to leave all of the things and people you love behind against your will, but that would be rather selfish of me, wouldn't it?" He couldn't look at her. "I know it's the right thing to do. What if I return, sword in hand, and my mother is dead?" He finally met her gaze, and she could see the anguish this was causing within him. "I imagine her fighting days and days, waiting for me to reappear and save them all. She will die waiting for me. I will let them all down. What if I'm too late? What if I can't wield the sword? The Goddesses choose one person with the soul of the hero. Why is everyone assuming that's me?" His shoulders slumped, and he leaned forward, running a hand through messy hair.

Zelda sat beside him, pressing her lips to the bare skin of his shoulder.

"You may not be too late. We could return in time and destroy him. Or Ganondorf could turn his attention to the castle first. He may not attack the city at all. Not until he's taken the throne. It's possible he thinks that the blade's magic killed you after you escaped. I have faith that you'll be able to pull the sword. If not you, then someone else. A hero always rises to defeat Ganondorf."

"There are so many questions. What if he does this...what if it's that?" Link looked at her, pleading. "What if I fail? What if none of it matters?"

She didn't know what to tell him. The uncertainty of it all felt suffocating, and she felt that at every turn they could make the wrong choice.

"I don't know. I don't know at all if we will win. My great great grandparents didn't at first. It's not guaranteed. They tried though. Our ancestors died because they believed they stood a chance. It would be a disservice to them, their memories, and their lives lost not to at least try."

Something flickered behind his eyes, and he seemed to give in. He exhaled. "I am a child."

Zelda laughed, and he smiled halfheartedly. "I missed the sound of your laugh." He paused for a moment, looking at his hands. "I meant what I said weeks ago. You are wise beyond belief, and my closest friend. For some reason the Heroines thought I was worthy of you. You did everything to bring me home and make me well again. I can never repay you for what you've sacrificed." He looked at her, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to the back.

"Not all of our hope is lost. We are, at least in part, on the right path." She said. "When I killed the molduga I used the triforce...somehow."

Confusion spread across his features. "How?"

"I leapt off a column knowing it would come out of the sand beneath me. I had asked Liana to throw a pot there and get its attention. I was right over top of it, and I knew I could die, but I needed to make that shot. When I released my arrow, it wasn't really my arrow anymore. It was this golden light. It killed the molduga, and when I woke afterwards the Triforce was on the back of my hand, glowing like my arrow had." Her gaze fell to her hand, entangled with his, where the mark had been.

Link followed her eyes, running his fingers over the back. "Can you control it? Do you know how you did it?"

Zelda shook her head. "I have no idea. My great great grandmother's power woke when she tried to protect my great great grandfather. That's the only similarity, really."

"Why did you do it? You could have died." She had seen this expression before - full of pleading and fear and awe. She understood now what it was.

"I knew I had to save you. I was standing there, thinking about how you were slipping away, and I just knew I needed to do everything I could to stop it. I understood that I could die if I missed, or if I was too slow but..." She shrugged, pulling her gaze from his. "It didn't matter. I had to give everything within me to at least _try_ and save you. If it meant losing my life, I was okay doing so knowing you would live."

He didn't speak for a long time, and Zelda worried he had thought her crazy, but then he moved, lowering his forehead to hers as he had done so many times before.

" _To'orrsa so vas'abba orrs savote._ " I love you more than the sands love the sun. "If that's what it took to awaken the Triforce, then I'm going to have hope it's all I will need to pull the sword and destroy Ganondorf."


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys restore my faith in humanity. Thank you so much for all of your reviews last week - I'm so relieved you didn't hate it. Writing endless dialogue isn't my strong suit. I also never thought I'd make it to 22 chapters! There are probably 10 left, give or take.**

 **I'm feeling a bit better about this chapter, though it's a little shorter than usual. Sorry about that! It just felt like a decent cut off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saula was smirking, her hand on her hip. "I knew I taught you better."

Link rolled his eyes, though he was unable to hide a smile. "You're taking all the credit?"

"I brought you into this world. I'll take all the credit I need. If you destroy Ganondorf, I'll take the credit for that too."

He leaned low, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. "I'll come back, and I'll destroy him."

His voice was sadder now, and the smile faded. Saula reached up, cupping his cheek.

"When did you grow taller than me?"

He was silent, unable to answer.

"Travel safe. Watch over Zelda. Come home." She murmured, lowering his forehead to hers.

They stood for a moment before he turned, leaving the throne room to meet Zelda at the top of the palace steps. She had already said her goodbyes and felt it best to give them some time alone. Saula was forced to say goodbye once again only days after having him return to her. At the very least, she deserved a moment of privacy with him.

"Shall we?" Liana said as she made her way down the steps with Link and Zelda.

"You aren't coming."

"You don't employ me, Qu'vosa." She smiled, turning her attention to Zelda.

"Stop doing that. You know she's too nice to hurt your feelings." Link said, holding back laughter. "I live for the day when Zelda finally tells you how much of a pain you are."

They paused at the bottom of the steps. Liana placed an elbow on Zelda's shoulder, leaning into her.

"That's nonsense. She would never! We've _been_ through things."

"I need you to stay here with mother. She needs your protection while I'm gone." Link seemed to believe only half of that statement.

Liana laughed. "You're kidding yourself if you thought that would fool me. Qu'vasa is a better warrior than all of us. If anything, she should be going to protect _you_."

Link frowned. "I had to try. Though I do need you to stay here."

"I know. It was worth a shot. We need all the bodies here we can get." She turned her attention to Zelda, standing straight. "Send my regards to the voe at the castle, will you?"

Zelda bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. "Right. Of course."

"Be safe then. Hopefully we're all alive when you get back! If not, I hope I come back as a poe so that I can haunt you forever."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the city to disappear behind them, fading into the heat of the horizon.

The party had walked in silence until they reached the stable. It was quiet there, and not nearly as bustling as usual. They took a short break to change into more suitable travel clothing, eat a quick lunch, and gather their horses.

"Do you think word has spread that this area is dangerous?" Anna said over her shoulder, riding ahead with Lota.

For the first time in years, there were empty rooms available in the stable. They had passed only a few people since, and the valley seemed eerily silent. Overhead, the old wooden walkways creaked with age. Nothing else moved.

"It's hard to say. This isn't normal though." Link said, his voice low.

They rounded a bend and the canyon walls stretched on before them, endless. Anna's horse reared suddenly, crying out, and she tightened the reins before leaning in to soothe the animal.

"Something is spooking it." Link mumbled, bringing his horse closer to Zelda's. His eyes darted around them, searching for the cause.

"He's still observant despite being nearly dead!"

A body leapt from the rickety walkways above them, landing in the dust in front of their horses. The Yiga stood, peering around Anna and Lota.

"Remember me, little prince?"

Zelda could tell he was sneering from just the sound of his voice. Beside her, Link had drawn his scimitar.

"You seem oddly brave today. I remember you cowering the last time we were face to face." He was trying to seem impassive, but Zelda could see the malice behind Link's gaze. The look unsettled her.

Three more Yiga fell from above, landing in front of Anna and Lota. Anna was off her horse in a moment, sword drawn before her feet hit the dirt. She spun low, dodging the swipe of a carver before launching upwards and connecting her elbow with the Yiga's jaw. He fell back, unconscious, but her blade had killed him before he met the ground. She moved forward, eyeing the three in front of her.

Lota grabbed the reigns of Anna's horse, attempting to calm the animal while backing up to where Link and Zelda were. Another Yiga dropped to Zelda's left, spooking Link's horse and causing it to buck.

The Yiga grabbed Zelda's leg, trying to pull her off her own horse, but she kicked out. They stumbled backward, but Link was already there, slashing the Yiga from hip to shoulder. He fell dead at Link's feet.

"Stay with Lota." He said, running to Anna's side.

"Should he be fighting?" Lota whispered, watching as Link disarmed one of the three remaining Yiga before snapping their arm and dealing a final blow. She grimaced.

One of the Yiga managed to slice low, grazing Anna's leg. She charged, clearly frustrated, and the Yiga fell a moment later, bleeding out on the ground.

Only the Thin Guard was left. He twirled his sickle, settling into a defensive stance. Anna backed off, seeming to sense that there was unfinished business and leaving the man to Link.

"Are you still brave with all of your friends dead?" Link said, stepping forward.

The Yiga lunged suddenly, slicing open Link's shirt. Despite the mask on his face, Zelda could tell he was shocked. The man took a few steps back.

"You're surprised." She could hear the smile in Link's voice. "You thought the wound would still be there, didn't you? You thought it would slowly kill me like Ganondorf had said."

Zelda didn't like the way Link was toying with him. She shot Anna a look, but her sister shook her head, refusing to interfere. The back of Zelda's hand itched, as if the skin was crawling with electricity. She looked down, but there was no glowing Triforce. Still though, she couldn't calm her heartbeat or ignore the feeling. She fidgeted in her saddle, anxious.

"I'm not that easy to kill." Link lunged, swinging his scimitar.

The Yiga jumped backwards, but the blade cut across his abdomen. He didn't have a chance to recover before Link was on him again, swinging downward. The Yiga blocked the attack, but fell to his knees, holding the shallow wound with his free hand.

"Are you?" Link hissed, raising his scimitar once more.

The stinging sensation became too much, and Zelda jumped from her horse.

"Link. Stop!"

He swung at the Yiga, but the man ducked low, skittering backwards on his knees. Link kicked, sending him onto his back.

"Please. I'm sorry I laughed at you!" The man was stumbling over his words, begging. "I'm sorry I kept you in the cell! I had no choice!"

"Are you scared, _little yiga_?"

"Link!" Zelda was at his side, wrapping her hands around his left arm, pulling him away.

He paused, looking down at her. In the moment, she almost didn't recognize the person behind his eyes. They were darker than anything she had ever seen. He blinked, green eyes returning, and she was left to wonder if she had even seen the change at all.

"Let him live." She said, lowering his arm to his side.

He seemed calmer, though confused. Zelda dropped and knelt in front of the Yiga, staring at the blank white of his mask. She reached up, pulling the mask away to reveal a plain faced Hylian no older than Anna. Her heart sunk at the thought of someone so young giving up their life for Ganondorf.

"Go back. Tell your Master and Ganondorf we have killed their men. Tell them Link is alive. Tell them we are no longer in the desert."

The man nodded, scrambling to his feet and running off towards the desert. A few moments later, the group was surrounded by the silence once more.

"Why did you let him live?" Link was breathing slower now, watching her.

"He was begging for his life. It was the right thing to do. Plus, we may have just saved the city. Maybe Ganondorf will focus on tracking us down instead of attacking the city. He has to assume we're going after the Master Sword if you are alive."

The frustration seemed to fade, and Link nodded. "Thank you."

She stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "We can talk about it tonight. I don't want to worry Anna and Lota."

Link and Anna led the way forward for the rest of the afternoon while Lota and Zelda rode behind. The sense of unease never really left, and Zelda was glad to be free of the canyon a few hours later. She couldn't help but feel safer in the open fields where a threat could be spotted far off.

"That wasn't him." Lota said, shooting Zelda a look from the corner of her eye after a few hours.

"I know."

"He's had two outbursts in as many days.

Zelda sighed, her eyes boring into his back. "I will find a way to fix it."

"Zelda, this isn't something you should have to take on yourself. Once we get back, I will go to the Tech Lab. The Sheikah may have some ancient texts about blood magic. They keep outstanding records, and their history is deeply tied into that of the Yiga. We aren't out of ideas yet."

She nodded. "I think the Triforce wants me to help him. I think it's warning me."

Lota moved her horse closer. "How so?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving Link.

"My hand was tingling. It was like nothing I've ever felt. It was this stinging itch. There was no mark, but it got worse the more out of control Link became. I think it's trying to warn me."

"Reeza did say that whether or not he succumbed to the magic in the blade was dependent on both your choices. Maybe the Triforce is trying to steer him towards the light and away from the bad choices."

"I think so."

"No pressure then." Lota said, laughing quietly.

They settled into silence once more, riding until nearly dark. The castle was only a half day's ride, but Link and Anna felt it best to rest for the night and carry on in the morning.

Two small tents were set up around their fire, and it was decided that each person would take a brief watch. Link volunteered to go first while everyone else drifted off to sleep.

It was near midnight when he woke Zelda.

"I'm sorry to wake you. It's your turn. Would you like me to stay up so you can sleep?"

She sat up, shaking her head and pushing the hair from her eyes. "No. I'm happy to take watch." She yawned, crawling out of the tent to sit beside him at the fire.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?"

He was staring into the flames, his jaw set. He had not changed his torn shirt and the material fell open. The scar on his chest seemed to refract the firelight.

"I don't know what happened." His eyes met hers, full of fear. "I'd like to think I'm not a vengeful person. I know it's not right to toy with people like that. I don't know how long it would have gone on had you not stepped in."

Zelda didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold him back from whatever was trying to claim him. She placed her hand on his, attempting to reassure him.

"Lota thinks that the Sheikah may have more information on blood magic. She's going to look into it once we get to the castle."

He shook his head, turning her hand over and running his fingers along her palm. "We don't know how long it will take before this is beyond my control. If it gets to that, will you stop me?"

"I'll do everything I can to stop it-"

He was shaking his head again. "No. If you can't stop the magic, will you stop _me_?"

Zelda watched him, but the determination in his eyes didn't waver.

"It's the honourable thing to do. We were arranged to marry to make sure I don't become what Ganondorf was. If that happens, I wholeheartedly agree that you either need to stop me yourself, or seek someone's help if you can't. I know it's unreasonable to ask of you, and I would never want to burden you with it, but...I trust you to make the call."

Zelda felt herself whither. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her chin on his shoulder. "If it comes to that. Though it won't. I promise I won't let it. We're going to save you, and we're going to get the Master Sword and finish this."

"Right." He said, but the tone wasn't convincing. He pulled away, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before laying down on the grass. They were silent for a long time, listening to the wind in the grass.

It didn't take him long to drift off, and Zelda was left staring down at him, wondering if she would be able to follow through like he wanted her to.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun was high when they rode into Castle Town. People popped their heads out of their homes to wave, calling and smiling. Some stopped working as they passed, staring in awe at three princesses and a Gerudo Prince riding through the streets. It was strange. Zelda had grown accustomed to being part of the crowd in the desert.

The courtyard of the castle was busy, and a group of footmen gathered around them, taking their horses and belongings.

"My apologies, Your Highness, we were not expecting you. Your father is currently in the Sanctum holding court should you wish to speak with him." A guard Zelda had never seen was speaking quickly to Anna, ushering them up the steps.

"It seems they received word about the situation at home." Link said, his eyes scanning the guards around the courtyard.

"We sent word of your disappearance before you were rescued. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time, since everyone would be heading to the desert for the wedding." Anna said over her shoulder.

Link only nodded, continuing to monitor the soldiers.

Prior to their arrival they had all agreed to get their stories straight – specifically regarding Link. It was agreed that the best plan was to keep Link's injuries and the magic involved with the blade a secret. They all felt it was too dangerous to get out. Though no one else had said it, Zelda couldn't help but get the sense that her father would use it against Link should he find out. Hearing that he had episodes of violence or anger would not help to ease her father's concerns.

After a brief introduction by the court herald, the doors opened, and they were ushered in.

Their father sat in his throne, frowning.

Zelda couldn't help but feel like a child again, as if she had somehow returned from the desert after causing trouble. She had memories of watching Anna or Lota brought in front of their father, forced to confess whatever trouble they had caused. At the time, it had been entertaining, but being on the other end was more frightening than she cared to admit.

Ruta sat to their father's left, and Lord Alright to her left. Zelda's mother smiled at them from her own throne to the right.

"Clear the room. Open court is finished for the day. The Princesses bring important business from the desert." Zelda's father said, nodding to the small crowd.

Once the room had been emptied his gaze shifted to Link. "I see you have returned. Not from the dead, I hope." He smiled faintly.

Zelda's stomach lurched.

"It's funny you should mention that, father." Lota said, laughing a little.

His eyes darted to her. "Is there a joke I am missing?"

Ruta and Alrich exchanged tense glances.

Anna cleared her throat, stepping forward. "No, father. We were successful in rescuing Link and the rest of his soldiers from the Yiga hideout – "

"So the Yiga _were_ hiding in the desert?" The King's tone was sharp, and he seemed to revel in the news a little.

"Yes and no. They were located in their old hideout, which used to be accessible through the desert. King Link destroyed that entry and sealed up the hideout, but it has been reopened. The Yiga are moving through the highlands and accessing the hideout through the back. There is no entry from the desert. Link and his party were unknowing and ambushed."

"Are you alright? That must have been horrible." Zelda's mother sat forward in her throne, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm well, thank you, Your Highness. Unfortunately, we lost three soldiers. Thanks to Zelda, Anna and a few others from my home, those remaining were able to escape uninjured."

"You went into the hideout?" Again, their father's tone was sharp, his eyes falling to Zelda now.

"Yes, father." She didn't see a point in arguing or defending her decision to do so. A part of her knew he had already made up his mind to scold her. Before he could though, Anna continued on.

"During the rescue Zelda saw the purpose for the initial Yiga attack, and Link's abduction." Anna turned to her then, nodding.

She took a deep breath. Something about addressing her father in such a formal way made her uneasy. She felt like one of his people, a commoner under his hard gaze.

"The attack on me was never meant to be an attack against the Royal Family. That was a ruse. The Yiga hoped that Link would lead a party to search for them. They had, from the beginning, intended to kidnap him. Their new leader was successful in…" She paused, her eyes trailing to Ruta and Alrich. Somehow, saying all of this aloud felt almost unbelievable. "In resurrecting Koume and Kotake, the two women who raised Ganondorf thousands of years ago."

"That's possible?" Ruta spoke for the first time, seeming confused.

"Unfortunately. Koume and Kotake were skilled sorceresses, and they used their magic to bring back Ganondorf." Zelda paused, raising her eyes to meet her father's.

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes scanning each of them.

"So Ganondorf is alive, and now in the Yiga hideout." His tone was flat.

"Yes, father." Anna said, stepping in front of Zelda.

"These witches required Link to resurrect Ganondorf?"

They hesitated, and no one answered. The King looked on, waiting.

Link stepped forward, bowing. "Yes, Your Highness. They required my blood to complete the resurrection."

Zelda felt the panic rising in her chest, and she tried to step towards Link. Anna reached back, wrapping her fingers around her wrist. Lota shook her head, almost imperceptible.

"So you're what he's after?"

"I wouldn't say that, Your Highness. I do believe Ganondorf's main goal is to take over Hyrule in its entirety."

Zelda could tell her father was thinking, weighing his options. Beside him, Ruta shifted anxiously.

Her father raised a hand, motioning to a guard. Two immediately sprung forward, grabbing Link's arms and pulling them behind his back. Link stood still, wide eyes shooting over his shoulder and meeting with Zelda's.

"Father, what are you doing?" Anna said, her voice low. "There is no just reason for Link to be held."

The room seemed too still, and Zelda watched as her father rose to his feet.

"If Ganondorf wants Link, he can have him. We will keep him prisoner until an arrangement can be made."

"Are you _insane_?" Lota stepped forward then, furious. "You can't barter with Ganondorf. Giving him Link won't do you any good! He'll take him, kill him, and march on the castle. He's a madman. Your agreements are meaningless."

"Father, we need Link. We believe he is the chosen hero, and that only he can hold the Master Sword. If you send Link to his death there will be no saving Hyrule." Anna said.

"I will propose to give Link to Ganondorf, and when we meet to exchange the boy, I will have the army descend. He won't expect it. There is no way he will survive. We will not need the sword when a thousand of my men attack. No one man can survive the blows of an entire army."

Lota laughed. "That's an absolutely horrendous plan! You'll kill us all with something so idiotic. Mother…Ruta…you can't actually encourage this?"

"Your mother gave all powers of governance to me when we were married. Ruta has no say until she is Queen. If you want to question or belittle me further, perhaps you would like to spend some time in the dungeons with Link?"

Lota's eyes narrowed. "I'd be happy to if it meant standing up to the dictator you've become. We all know your goal here. You want Link dead so that the Gerudo are left without an heir. You will step in as regent and disassemble the entire Gerudo way of life. Ganondorf's resurrection has only caused a minor change in your grand scheme. You get what you want sooner rather than later if Link is dead."

"Quiet, Lota." The King growled.

The entire room descended into madness.

Link lunged, head butting the guard to his right and the man crumpled into a heap on the floor. As the second guard reached for his sword Link swung, punching him in the face. Blood spattered, and the man fell.

Lota burst into laughter then. "Perfect!" she yelled through fits, doubling over.

Link's elbow connected with the nose of another guard before he ducked, grabbing an approaching guard, and throwing him into another.

Anna stood in front of Zelda, hand hovering over her sword, but unsure how to proceed. Defending Link meant treason, and Zelda knew Anna could be of more help from within the army than out.

Before Anna could make up her mind, Link turned, bolting away from the chaos behind him. He grabbed Zelda's arm, pulling her out of the Sanctum. She could hear her mother's scream, and her father bellowing for them to be stopped as they sprinted down the castle steps.

Outside, the sun was bright, and the courtyard seemed unaware of what had just happened. Link raced to a horse as a dozen guards spilled from the castle armed with spears and swords. He leapt on and with one fluid motion reached back and extended an arm to Zelda. For a moment, Zelda was scared to look into his eyes and see blackness staring back, but when she looked up, she saw only green.

"I have to get the sword no matter what." He said. "I don't want to do it without you, but I'll understand if I have to."

Her fear bubbled over, and she grabbed his wrist. He pulled her up, barely giving her the chance to settle herself behind him before he was out the courtyard gates and racing through the streets of Castle Town.

A few people jumped out of their way, others stood by, staring. Zelda could hear the hooves of the guard racing behind them. When she turned there were only a few in pursuit. The rest had obviously needed to gather horses. They must have known that, by the time they did so, Link and Zelda would be long gone.

"Is there a way out to the east?"

"Yes. If we follow the roads north east – in the general direction of Death Mountain, we will eventually spot the forest."

She could feel how tense Link was beneath her grip. Behind them, the guards chased on, but they were gaining distance and nearly out of the city.

Link took a sudden left through a narrow street and emerged behind the eastern Abbey. He heeled their horse, and it bolted through the gates.

They rode hard for another hour, until they were sure the guards had given up.

"They know where we're going. They'll only be waiting for us when we leave the forest."

She knew he was right. "We can find another way out. There has to be more than one path in and out. If there isn't…let's hope that Anna and the others are able to talk some sense into my father."

Link didn't say anything, but she knew what he was thinking. They didn't have time for this. Squabbling amongst themselves would only give Ganondorf an advantage. They needed to get back to the desert as soon as possible, both to make sure that the city was all right, and also to meet Ganondorf head on. Wasting time gave him the chance to gather more forces.

"We need to ride harder to keep in front of them. They probably rounded back to get instructions, possibly more guards, and then they'll circle back. Are you alright to keep going?"

Zelda nodded, though she knew he couldn't see it. "Yes. We've ridden longer days than this."

She heard Link's laughter, and felt the vibration of it through his chest. She pulled herself closer and peeked over his shoulder. Death Mountain rose up in front of them in the distance, and to the left she could make out the misty shapes of trees on the horizon. The back of her hand tingled, and she tightened her grip on Link's shirt.

* * *

The horse stomped its hooves and snorted, pulling against Link's grip. The winding, wooded path had slowly darkened over the last half hour, and the air had grown cold despite the season.

Zelda hopped off the horse, followed by Link, and tried to soothe it.

"It seems he doesn't like the forest much." Link said, patting the horse's mane. He tied the reins to a low hanging branch. "If they come after us, they'll know exactly where we've been." He tried to make a joke of it, but Zelda could sense his displeasure.

The pair continued to wander along the forest path, listening for any sign of life. They hadn't seen an animal for a while, or heard the chirp of a bird.

"This seems to be it." Link said, walking up to a large stone archway.

Zelda nodded, shivering. Everything around them was bleak and grey. She felt as if the very life had been sucked from her bones. Almost as soon as they had crossed under the archway, they were surrounded by dense fog.

"It's impossible to see the sun under all of this fog. I can't tell what direction we're going in at all." Link said, reaching out and taking Zelda's hand. "Let's not get separated." He smiled, and Zelda couldn't remember the last time she had seen a genuine smile from him. Perhaps before he left to find the Yiga.

They wandered, trying to make sense of their surroundings. It wasn't long before they stumbled into a thick patch of fog. Link's grip on her hand tightened, and the two paused. After a moment, the fog thinned.

"Is that the entrance?" Zelda said, spotting the crumbled stone archway a few feet behind them. She let go of Link's hand, looking around them. "What's that?"

In the distance she swore she could see the flickering of a flame.

"It might be a trap." Link said, placing a hand on the hilt of his scimitar.

He was right, but something in her said it wasn't. For a moment, Zelda thought she felt the back of her hand tingle. "I don't feel like it is." She looked back, and he reluctantly followed.

One torch led to the next, and then the next. Eventually the torches stopped at the foot of a tree, leaving them stranded once more. The fog was thicker than ever around them, swirling in an unmoving wind.

Zelda looked around, pausing to stare at an unsettling tree in the distance.

"It's leading the way." Link said, following her gaze.

One of the low hanging branches was extended out, as if pointing left. Its gnarled branches twisted into the shape of a hand.

"Is it a bit odd to follow trees?" He said, shooting her a sideways glance.

"Only the oddest thing today, I suppose." She said, smiling a little.

They moved from tree to tree, each one pointing its unsettling branches to the next. Eventually, the fog cleared, and Zelda felt the heat of the sun warming her once more. Around them, the forest seemed to regain life. Flowers bloomed and, though they couldn't see what was causing it, there was movement in the branches overhead.

They came to a clearing filled with sunlight, and in the middle sat the solemn form of a sword.

Link stopped, unable to move forward. "This is it?"

She didn't know what to say. It all seemed almost too easy.

"Mr. Hero. How you've grown…" A tiny voice resonated from the tree above them and the odd, leafy face of a creature emerged from the foliage.

Link looked horrified, and Zelda tried to regain her composure after suffering what she was sure was a small heart attack.

A second creature popped into view, whacking the first with a stick.

"That's not Mr. Hero. That's a _Gerudo_." It dragged the last word out, as if in awe.

A few more of the creatures stumbled into the light, staring up at Link and Zelda.

"The sword is only for Mr. Hero." One said, though another shushed it.

"That's for the sword to decide. Maybe Mr. Hero wants the Gerudo to have it."

"Maybe Mr. Gerudo is the new Mr. Hero!" Another exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll just die like the others." One, perched on top of a log, squeaked.

"Wait..die?" Link seemed to have gathered himself enough to finally respond to the tiny creatures.

"The sword isn't just a sword, Mr. Gerudo."

Another nodded along. "Not just anyone can take it. Sometimes people try, and then the sword takes them." It pretended to fall over, dead, while a few others mourned with fake tears.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances. The experience was both unbelievable and terrifying. Zelda wasn't sure if she should laugh or panic.

"The only way is to try, Mr. Gerudo!"

A few of them pranced around, chanting "Try! Try! Try! Try!"

"Only the hero chosen by the Goddess may hold the Sword that Seals the Darkness." A booming voice echoed from above them. "As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not."

The tiny sprites around them fell silent, gathering around the massive tree.

"You are the great Deku Tree?" Link said, peering into the old face of the tree.

"Some have called me that." The tree took in a long, slow breath. "I have watched over the Sword for years beyond count. I have seen your ancestors come and go, fighting back the darkness time and time again." He paused, considering Link for a moment. "Curious that a Gerudo stands before me when the Sword was used in the past to banish the Gerudo King. Though, I sense that he wanders once more. Bound to you by the dark magic of your spirit. You cannot weild the Sword as you are."

Link swallowed hard, staring up. "So there's something wrong with me?"

"As I said, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not, but the Sword tests each wielder in its own way. I am certain that you will have to battle that very darkness should you wish to use the sword. Be warned though: you will surely fall dead where you stand if you do not possess the strength you need. Best of luck, young one."

The Deku Tree fell silent, and the sprites around them stared at Link in wonder. Link, in turn, looked to Zelda.

"This is how I defeat the magic."

He seemed so sure, and it frightened her. She didn't feel the same sense of absolute certainty. He must have seen it on her face, because he smiled, grinning at her with the crooked grin she had come to love.

He didn't say a word. Only reached out, gripped the hilt, and pulled before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload. A few things - that headbutt is for those of you who felt Link didn't fight enough against the Yiga :) Second, my favourite part of this is the ending because I can absolutely picture Link, mischievous, smiling at Zelda for the last time. I loved it. Sorry if you don't! Third, I hate the king. Not in a 'he's such a good villain' way either. I hate him because his story is trash and I have no idea how to write it. So many of you have pointed out that he's not the same king he was at the start, and you're entirely right - and that's because I intended the story to go a whole different way. I came up with the current plot line after, and ever since I've completely fumbled my way through writing his motivations, plans and character. He's an absolute mess and I know he's the worst written part of the story. No. Questions. Asked. So, taking recommendations on what you'd like to see done with him, because I'm struggling. Really really.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm just going to go ahead and bump this up to mature now. Things get a wee bit dark today. Maybe that's just me. Let me know if you think mature is too strong of a rating.**

 **Also looking forward to what you guys think about this chapter. It was an interesting one to write! Thanks again for all of your messages and comments on the last one. I love seeing what you guys would like to see from the story. You have the best ideas, and so much of what you say inspires me to take this story in the direction it's going. I have to admit that this chapter was deeply inspired by a review a while ago. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda stood still, unable to move. Her heart was pounding.

"Don't worry. He might come back." One of the creatures tugged at her pant leg.

"Might?" She looked down at its strange, leafy face.

"If they die, they just fall over. If they disappear, it means the Sword may be testing them. Sometimes Mr. Hero would disappear."

Zelda stared at the spot Link had stood in only moments ago. She knelt down, running her fingers over the cold stone pedestal. "So you met him?"

"Yes. He saved us!" Another creature waddled over, staring up at her with black eyes. "He brought a girl who looked like you sometimes. She was a princess."

"Those people are my ancestors. They were my great great grandparents."

She had never come across any living person – or thing – who had met her grandparents. A thousand questions bubbled up inside of her, and she was thrilled by the idea that perhaps she could learn something about the people they were.

"What were they like?"

"He didn't talk much, but he had lots of cool weapons." One rather excited creature waved a stick around as if wielding a sword.

"She liked the flowers." Another said, pointing across the clearing.

Zelda's eyes drifted to a small bloom a few feet away. She had never seen a Silent Princess in person, and she stared in awe at the stunning blue petals. She tried to imagine what the castle garden would look like filled with them instead of the tree. Her mind skipped to Link, remembering the way he had kissed her under that tree.

"She was sad when he left with the Sword too. He always came back for her, though. I think Mr. Gerudo will come back for you too." The little creature did a dance, hopping from one foot to the next in an attempt to cheer her up.

Zelda sat down, getting the sense that she would be here for a while.

* * *

It didn't really feel like he was falling. It almost felt like nothing. _He_ felt like nothing. A moment later, his body seemed to return to him. He was suddenly present again.

He didn't remember opening his eyes, or even closing them, but at once the room appeared around him. It was empty for as far as he could see. There was the sky above him, cloudy and grey, and an endless sea of water beneath his feet. Link stared down, trying to figure out how deep it was, but it only reflected the sky above.

It unsettled him for some reason. He was trying his hardest to see beneath the surface but couldn't. Something about it made him uneasy. There was a panic creeping up inside of him, worming its way from his stomach to his chest, making his heart beat faster.

All at once, it occurred to him. He was staring at nothing. The water was reflective, perfectly still, but he had no reflection. All he could see mirrored back was the dull grey of the sky.

He held his hands out in front of him. He definitely still had a body. There was an unusual weight on his back, and reached up to find the Master Sword. It was heavy in his hand. If he was going to have to fight whatever darkness the Deku Tree spoke of, it would have to be with the bulky weapon.

Link started walking. No matter how far he went, nothing changed. It was an endless room.

At first he played with the sword, swinging it, getting used to its weight. He had expected more from the thing, if he was being honest with himself. Though he wasn't used to swords, he figured this one would at least be lighter.

Eventually, when Link felt he couldn't wander any further, he began to question himself. He couldn't figure out what exactly was he was supposed to be doing.

As if the room sensed his confusion, he spotted something in the distance. After a while, he could make out the shape of a head and shoulders. Whoever it was faced the opposite direction. He knew better than to call out. Odds were, anything here was not friendly. He slowed his pace, creeping up on the figure.

To his surprise, it began to move. The man was still facing away, but he began to take slow, deliberate backwards towards Link. Every time Link took a step, the man did too. It was as if he sensed the way Link moved, and his pace, without even seeing him. It unnerved him, and Link stopped, gripping the Master Sword tighter.

The man stopped too. Link took a step to the left, trying to inch around and see the man's face. To his surprise, they took a step right at the exact same moment. Finally, he understood. It was mirroring him. He continued to move to the left, inching forward, until they were beside one another. Link turned, facing the man head on.

It was completely unnerving. There was no colour at all. Link hadn't noticed it before, but everything about the man was shadow. He seemed to absorb the light around him, just like the dagger the witches had used. He stood in a defensive stance, legs spread, feet planted, hands gripping a sword tightly. He made eye contact, and Link was horrified to find himself staring into his own face. A perfect shadow reflection.

The shadow smirked, though Link was not. He stood straight, lowering his sword arm and relaxing his stance. It could move as both a perfect reflection of Link and independently from him.

"Who are you?"

The shadow smiled, its red eyes shining. "I'm the best parts of you."

"No. You are the curse the witches put on me."

The shadow didn't move, and said nothing.

"I have to kill you, you know." Link said, studying the shadow.

"I am going to kill you, you know." The shadow continued to smile, echoing Link's tone.

The statement chilled him to the bone.

The shadow raised his sword, stabbing through the air. Link dodged right, rolling through water. He landed on his feet, kneeling low and facing the shadow. To his surprise, it was in the exact same position.

Link jumped up, swinging the heavy sword. The shadow blocked the attack and kicked, connecting his foot with Link's chest. A move that was one of Link's favourites.

"I know everything you're thinking." It said, bringing its sword down on Link.

He rolled out of the way, unable to block the attack and sprang to his feet. He swung the Master Sword low, hoping to surprise the shadow on his left. As if without thinking, it moved, blocking the attack with its own sword.

This time, Link knew to anticipate a second attack – his own preferred method. He spun around behind the shadow, missing a thrown elbow, and raised his sword. The thing spun on his heel, raising his blade and stopping Link's downward strike. The shadow moved before Link could, and headbutted him.

Link stumbled backwards, falling into the water. He felt blood fill his mouth, and spit, watching the water in front of him turn red.

"I know everything you've ever done. Every attack. Every fight." She shadow's voice was hollow, lacking any sort of emotion.

Link rose to his feet, watching the shadow circle him.

"I know all of the things you don't want me to. All of your thoughts. About your mother. The princess."

The room shifted around them, and Link was surrounded by darkness. A light opened up from above him. He was standing alone on a hill of green grass. Zelda was near the bottom, peering out towards the darkness. He hesitated, but took a step forward.

"Zelda?"

There was no way the shadow could have captured her. She was safe with the Deku Tree, Link was sure of it, but there was the tiniest bit of doubt at the back of his mind. He was battling a shadow version of himself, so nothing was beyond imagination at this point.

"Link? Where are we?" She was scanning the darkness, her voice wavering with worry.

He gripped the Master Sword tighter, taking a few more steps. He could hear her breathing quicken as he approached. She was scared. He picked up the pace, reaching out and taking her by the shoulder.

She turned, staring at him with blank white eyes. He hadn't even noticed the dagger in her hand, or maybe it had only just appeared, but she lunged forward, stabbing. He ducked right, but her blade cut his cheek, leaving a paper-thin mark below his left eye. She was laughing then, wild and unhinged.

She tried to approach, but Link turned and stalked back up the hill. He was an idiot to have thought even for a moment she was real. Behind him, she was screaming, hysterical.

The room filled with light again, and once more Link was back in the endless water. The shadow was standing in front of him, smiling the same unsettling grin.

"I know all of the thoughts you've had about her. Do you think she would be scandalized if she knew them?"

"You don't get to speak of her." Link said, anger flashing through him like lightening.

"Does that make you angry?" It said, red eyes shining.

"No."

"I know everything. I know you're lying."

Link was growing tired of the shadow's mind games. He knew he had to outsmart the thing somehow, but that meant outsmarting himself. He didn't know if, or even how, that was possible.

"What if I was the one who returned? I'd be the one to act on all of your thoughts. I could be the one to scandalize her."

Link lunged, swinging the sword. The shadow knocking away each strike with ease. On Link's fifth strike, the shadow blocked, then whirled around, catching Link across the mouth with his elbow before springing away.

Link fell to his knees, coughing out the blood that filled his mouth again.

"What would your father think?"

Link's eyes snapped up, meeting the eyes of the shadow.

"I know everything, remember?"

Fear coursed through Link's veins, icy cold. He had never spoken of his father out loud. Never asked a question for fear of upsetting his mother. The questions were impossible not to wonder though, and his mind had often wandered to who his father was.

"You were right to think it would be insulting to her. Nothing would be more insulting to the woman who raised you."

The scar on Link's chest burned, and he reached up, pressing his palm to it. A part of him hoped that if he pressed hard enough the pain would go away.

"You're scared of feeling the burning again." She shadow almost laughed. "Do you want me to kill you now so you don't have to?" Its voice fell flat, empty.

Link was becoming frantic, and panicked plans rushed through his head. He had no idea how to beat something that could get inside of him, know every single fear and thought he'd ever had.

"You were always right to be scared of failing your people, your mother. She will be disappointed that this was how you died."

The shadow struck, slicing through the air with its blade. Link rolled away before staggering to his feet. In the process, the heavy sword fell from his hands and lay between him and the shadow.

"Now what will you do? The shadow tilted his head.

Link took a deep breath. He knew he needed to outsmart the thing, and that meant calming down. He took one breath after another, pushing back the anger and frustration that wanted him to lose. It was the darkness, he could feel it.

"I see through what you're doing." Link said, standing straighter. "I know that you are talking about the people I love and the things that I fear to upset me. You want me to get sloppy. It's the only way you'll win."

The shadow said nothing, only stared with blank expression.

Link knew that any move he had the shadow would know, so he'd have to come up with something new. His mind raced, trying to recall how Tauma, Anna, Liana or his mother had fought. Something he had yet to do.

Link bolted ahead, sprinting for the sword. The shadow grinned and ran forward to meet him. The shadow lowered its sword, aiming to slash from hip to shoulder as Link had done so many times before, but Link dropped, sliding on his knees through the water underneath the attack.

He leapt to his feet just behind the shadow, turned, and connected his fist with its face just as it turned. The shadow stumbled back, but Link didn't give it a moment to recover. He grabbed the back of its head, smashing it into his knee before shoving the shadow backwards.

It fell, splayed out in the water in front of Link. He grabbed the Master Sword, now lighter than ever, and plunged it into the shadow's stomach. It made no noise, only stared at Link with the same unmoving expression.

"I've never fought that way before. Have you?" Link said, peering down at it.

The shadow faded, and Link was left staring at his own reflection in the water.

* * *

He appeared as quickly as he had vanished, and Zelda could only stare at the spot he stood as she had hours ago.

The koroks, as she had learned they were named, jumped to life. Hopping off her lap, the log beside her, and the ground in front of her to rush him. They stood at his feet in awe.

"He's alive!" A few of them chanted, prancing around.

His back was to her, and in his left hand was the Master Sword.

She rose to her feet, wondering whether or not she should approach. Instead, she stood on the mossy grass in front of the pedestal, waiting.

"Link? Are you okay?"

He turned around, looking a little more rough than he had when he left. There was a small cut near his eye, and there seemed to be some bruises forming on his face. His knuckles were bloody.

"Are you you?" He said, apprehensive.

"Of course I'm me. Are you you again?"

He smiled, stepping off the pedestal and rushing to her. In one quick movement, his hand was in her hair, his lips on hers. There was a thud as he dropped the Master Sword at their feet, and Zelda heard the squeak of a korok as it jumped out of the way.

She laughed a little, and she felt him smile. He barely pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You gave me this." He said, pointing to the cut on his cheek.

"Will you survive?"

He seemed surprised by her answer and laughed, though it didn't last. He brought his lips to hers once more, picking her up off her feet and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I will." He breathed into her, kissing her again and again.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, scared to let go. The thought of having him back whole and happy was too good to be true.

He set her on her feet, kissing each cheek.

"To'orssa."

She smiled. "To'orssa."

The moment passed, and the reality of their situation washed over her. Link stood straight, looking to the sky.

"I was gone a while. It's late in the day."

"You can stay here tonight! The forest is dangerous in the dark." There was a squeak at their feet, and Link seemed to suddenly remember the presence of the tiny creatures.

"They are called koroks." Zelda said, hoping to ease his confusion.

"We have a bed Mr. Hero used to stay in. You can rest and eat." The little creature pointed to the Deku tree, where a small opening was visible.

"Can you tell me if there's another way out of here? There are some people after us." Link's brow creased as he tried to formulate a plan.

The little korok frowned. "None that are safe. It is best to go the way you came."

Link bent down, picking up the sword at their feet before giving Zelda a worried look. "They will be waiting for us."

She nodded, wondering what lay in wait beyond the dense forest fog.


	25. Chapter 25

Link and Zelda had woken early the next morning to the chatter of koroks. After a quick breakfast they were eager to depart, and left the koroks behind, their calls and cheers fading into the distance. They'd taken a liking to Link, something he seemed entirely uncomfortable with.

"They were the strangest creatures." He said, studying the hilt of the Master Sword.

"I rather liked them." Zelda replied, laughing a little. She watched him, sword in hand. "What is it like?"

He spun the sword around, the light reflecting its almost bluish glow. "When I first pulled it, and while I was fighting the shadow, it was heavy. It was nearly impossible to fight with. When I was nearly beat it was at its heaviest, and I dropped it. I couldn't carry it at all. When I picked it up to finish the shadow though, it was as light as air." He looked down at her, smiling a little. "It's that way now. It's lighter than anything I've ever held."

"My great great grandmother said it spoke to her. Do you hear its voice?"

He looked a little disappointed. "No. I can't hear a thing."

He returned the sword to its scabbard and they walked the rest of the way in silence, retracting their steps past the eerie trees and lit torches. Getting out of the forest was easier than getting in it seemed, and the journey was rather uneventful. Eventually, the crumbling stone archway marking the entrance of the forest came into view. Zelda wanted to quicken her step, eager to feel the sunlight warming her once more, but she hesitated. She knew reality was on the other side of the fog – war and fear and sleepless nights. The suffocating pressure of the world.

"What's the plan?" Link said. His steps had slowed with hers. It seemed neither of them were ready to face what lay ahead.

Zelda had tossed and turned all night, playing and replaying every possibility in her head. Would it be a massive group of guards to arrest them? Her father's best generals? Anna? Worst of all, perhaps her father himself would ride out to arrest them.

Despite her restlessness, no clever solution had come to mind. She had given up on knowing the answer, and had secretly hoped no one would be waiting at the end of the path at all. She knew it was foolish. Her father would have sent his best men, though Zelda prayed that Anna was among them to ease the situation.

"I think we should approach without the sword drawn." She finally said, eyes lowered to the ground. "Perhaps we will come across less threatening, and it will give us a moment to two to negotiate."

"I suppose that makes sense." Link sounded only half-convinced, and Zelda didn't miss the undertone of doubt in his statement. "And if they are not interested in negotiating?"

She sighed. "We flee, I suppose. We go straight to the desert."

They crossed under the archway and the fog began to thin. Zelda's stomach dropped as three shapes became clearer in the distance. The sounds of horses drifted towards them with the crisp scent of a cmapfire. She took a step towards Link, though she couldn't say if it was to hide behind him or protect him.

" _Lord Alrich_?" Link said, incredulous. He corrected his surprise quickly, pulling himself into a more impassive expression.

Alrich was seated on a small, overturned log, warming his hands by the fire. Two guards stood nearby, eyeing the situation. The group must have arrived the day before and made camp as a few tents had been set up in the area.

"It's Prince now, actually." He said, rising to his feet.

Zelda's mind raced with the possible meanings behind the title. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, a cool sweat cover her palms. She had a thousand questions, but was rendered speechless.

Link put voice to the panic coursing through her veins. "Is the King…dead?"

Alrich looked horrified. "No, no. Of course not. Though we have forced him to step down as ruler of Hyrule." The words came out in a rush.

Zelda was too shocked to speak once more, and she was left only to stare at the man in front of her. The fact that Alrich and Ruta, two people who in their own right seemed rather timid, rose to take power from her father was nothing short of amazing.

"You usurped the throne?" Link said, visibly surprised once more.

"I suppose…" Alrich shifted his weight, avoiding eye contact. It was a heavy accusation - one that no new monarch would wish to take hold.

A silence stretched on for a moment before Link spoke again.

"Are there any further details to that or…?" He gave Zelda brief look, and she knew what he was thinking.

This was the man slated to take her father's place?

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Alrich seemed completely out of sorts, and he fumbled for the right words to say. He took a deep breath in. "My apologies. Things have been a bit of a whirlwind." He regained his composure, standing straight, his voice clearer. "After you fled the city the King went mad. He was furious. He started going on about closing off all access to the desert. He said he would starve the Gerudo out of existence. Exile them from Hyrule. He called his counsel into the Sanctum immediately and tried to pass a law stating that any Gerudo caught within mainland Hyrule would be taken prisoner. They would be immediately banished to the desert."

Zelda could practically feel the anger rising from Link. There was a heat that radiated from him. He was on edge, watching everything around them, preparing for a possible arrest. Through all of this, he remained silent, allowing Alrich to carry on.

"His counsel tried to tell him that was madness. No one in Hyrule would stand for it. Your father said the Gerudo were nothing but constant trouble, and that all of the nation's issues stemmed from their existence. He wouldn't budge. He ordered the immediate exile of any Gerudo living within Hyrule. He wanted a special force of soldiers to patrol the land, offering a reward for any Gerudo brought to them. Anna stepped in then, refusing to lead any portion of an army if that was the case."

Alrich's grey eyes shifted to Zelda. "Your father removed her from her post. Your mother tried to evoke her right as Queen by birth, overthrow any authority he had, but he refused to acknowledge her birthright." He ran a hand over his face, clearly exhausted. "It was a disaster. The counsel were useless. Ruta demanded he step down as King. He refused, of course, but Anna, Lota and your mother informed the counsel of their intention to support her claim to the throne. The counsel tried to coax him into resigning, but he wouldn't. He tried to order a guard on Ruta, saying she was a usurper."

"I can imagine that went over well." Link grumbled, though slightly amused.

"Yes. As well as you would imagine. Anna got between them…she knocked him out. Ruta declared herself Queen, named me Prince, and Anna was reinstated as a general. Your father was imprisoned, and he has refused to see or speak with anyone since. Everything was over so quickly, I believe we have managed to contain any word of a scandal. This morning Ruta had plans to address the public. She is going to keep it simple, saying that your father is no longer in fit health, and that he abdicated the throne. She's gentle, and I think that her ascension will go over well."

"What of my people then? Are they safe under your rule?" Link's eyes burned furiously, staring down at Alrich.

"Yes, of course. That is a conversation to have with Ruta directly, but she has always known of the King's unfounded dislike for your people. We had worried for a long time it would come to this."

Zelda was shocked. "So she knew he was scheming from the start?"

Alrich nodded. "She wasn't going to stand by. Your father thought she was an ally, he trusted her and she knew his plans. Your father thought that she was easily swayed. She is quiet, and thoughtful, but she is not cruel. Ruta played along, biding her time and retaining everything. In turn, your father thought she would be his legacy…but she couldn't go along with it. What sort of person could?" A look of slight disgust crossed Alrich's soft features.

Zelda's mind raced. Every day she learned of some new familial twist, hidden just beneath the surface. Her family had more secrets than she knew what to do with. Link, in turn, was simply staring at Alrich. A man who they had had very little involvement with up until that point. He had always been quiet like Ruta, hovering on the sidelines of any family event. He and Ruta had kept to themselves, but Zelda got the sense now that they were always observing, retaining snippets of information and sharing them with each other at a later date. They were privy to her father's most devious plans, and they had formulated their own plan to take power from him. To say the least, Zelda was impressed.

"We've been gone a day…" Link said, awestruck, shattering the silence around them.

Alrich placed his hands on his hips. "A long day. It seems we've all been busy. I see you have the Master Sword." He said, motioning to the weapon on Link's back.

The comment seemed to bring Link back to reality. "Yes. Though I don't know if that is a good or bad thing."

Alrich frowned, seeming to understand Link's apprehension. "It is a heavy burden, no doubt. War is an absolute now it seems." As if sensing what Link was about to say, he shook his head, looking at his hands in disappointment. "There has been no word – good or bad – about an attack on your home. We did send a few men only after things were settled yesterday. They have probably just reached the desert now."

"What is the new Queen's proposed solution to this impending war?" Link said. His voice was calm and even despite the circumstances with which he spoke.

"She was meeting with the generals this morning after addressing the public. There should be plans that are more concrete once we return to the castle, but my understanding was that all soldiers were to be prepared for battle. Marching an army through the narrow valley to the desert will be risky. We will be bottlenecked in there, and it will slow us down, but if we have to march on Gerudo City to save it, we will."

Link nodded, weighing the situation. "I think it's best that we ride for home. Ganondorf knows that we are both cut off from one another through that valley. He could attack in either direction and it would take days for the Gerudo or the Hylian army to get through. One party will be advancing to the back of the battle. He's got a steep advantage. You will last longer in battle with the entire army at your back. We have a much smaller faction, so if I can be there, at least with the Master Sword, it gives us hope to survive until the army can reach us and I can face Ganondorf head on."

Alrich seemed to agree, and he motioned for his men to prepare the horses. Link began to prepare their own horse, how brow creased in frustrated thought. They would need to ride hard for two days to get back home. No one knew what waited for them along the canyon walls, or once they made it back to the city. The reality of the situation weighed down on them all, and Zelda felt her shoulders slump, exhausted, as she watched the men prepare.

She looked down at the back of her hand, focusing, hoping to feel the tingling itch where the Triforce would glow, but she felt nothing.

No one knew what Ganondorf's next move was, and it left them all crippled under uncertainty, waiting. Zelda was sure that was the desert king's goal.

* * *

 **Sorry for how terribly short this one was. It was the best place it break things up over the next few chapters though. Next one will be back to normal length :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I just wanted to say thanks very much to those of you who have continued to leave reviews or message me privately. I've been feeling a bit uninspired these last few chapters, dragging my way to the end (can you tell? I feel like the quality of my writing had gone downhill). Your reviews and messages really to keep me motivated. To those of you who have been reviewing from the very first chapters especially, thank you so much for sticking around.**

* * *

They rode hard through mainland Hyrule the first day and half of the next, and by mid morning the pair had reached the dusty walls of the canyon.

If they were unsettled by the silence the first time through, then this second pass could be classified as downright disturbing. They saw no one, animal or human, and no sign of the guards Alrich mentioned. When they approached the inn, the windows and doors were sealed up, the building a patchwork of hastily placed boards.

Link hopped from their horse, approaching a piece of parchment nailed to the front door. He studied it for a moment before turning back to Zelda.

"What does it say?" She said, hopping into the dust after him.

He seemed hesitant to tell her at first, but after a moment he shook his head. "It doesn't quite make sense. It says there are no valuables inside. Then is says 'will return when the dead rest.'"

There was a creeping sense of dread within Zelda, but she pushed it away, changing the topic. "What should we do with the horse?"

Link walked over to the animal, undoing its saddle and removing the bridle. He stroked its mane, ushering it back towards the canyon behind them. " _Sa ra'av._ " He set the horse free, bidding it to find its way home. The horse ran off, rounding a bend and vanishing from sight. They were left alone in the dead canyon once more.

"Let's do the same. I get the sense we are being watched." Links eyes scanned the cliffs above.

They neared the city as the late afternoon heat bore down on them, and Zelda was surprised to see the iron spikes Tauma had spoken of earlier pulled from the sand. They jutted from the earth and surrounded the city walls. Two guards stationed by the gates met them on the other side of the dark metal spikes.

"Welcome home." One said, while the other fiddled with a contraption behind her. There was a click, and then a thud as one small section of the spikes fell into the sand. The space was only wide enough for one person. Link and Zelda tiptoed their way over the hot metal, careful to avoid the sharp points. Once they had crossed over the guard lifted them again, leaving the city secured once more.

Zelda pushed aside the odd, isolating feeling that lingered behind her.

"I see you were successful on your mission, Qu'vosa." Tauma was striding out of the gates towards them.

"Luckily. How have things been while we were away?"

The woman's eyes scanned the desert, narrowing. "The desert feels off. Something isn't right, though I cannot say what. It has been quiet, and we've shut the city to all outsiders. Any vendors from Kara Kara are within the walls. We only wait now."

"The inn is abandoned, and we saw no one on the way here. Not one person or animal."

Tauma frowned, but nodded. "Come. Your mother has been anxiously awaiting your return."

Saula rose to her feet as the pair entered the throne room. She met them halfway, wrapping her arms around them both in an awkward, sloped hug.

"I'm glad to see you have returned." Her emerald eyes shifted to see over Link's shoulder. "And successful, at that. Congratulations." She seemed to relax a little, overjoyed her son had returned safe.

"Have you seen anyone from the castle approach the gates? We were told a few men were sent this way to check on the city, but we didn't cross their path." Zelda said, eyes darting between Saula and Tauma.

Both women shook their heads. "The desert has been still since you left. Unnervingly so, if you ask me." Tauma grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lets not dwell on the unknown." Saula said. "How about you tell us all about your journey to get the sword? Did we miss anything good?" She perked a brow, placing a bejeweled wrist on her hip.

"Only the complete overthrow of a king." Link said, almost laughing, descending into the madness of their journey.

* * *

Zelda signed the bottom of the letter, handing it to the guard at the door. She bowed, slipping past Link as he entered their private chambers.

"What was that?" He asked, motioning to the now closed door.

"I wrote to my sisters. I thought it would be best to tell them we saw no sign of any castle soldiers on our way here. Perhaps they had to turn around at some point and we missed them somehow…" She sat herself on the couch, trying to let her mind slip from their fates. It had been tugging at the back of her memory all day, that and the unsettling stillness of the sands.

Link seated himself on the table in front of her. He had a strange, sheepish look about him, as if he was about to confess a bit of mischief he'd gotten into. He took her hand in his, laying it flat and examining her palm as he had done to many times before.

"I realized today that your birthday has come and gone. Along with the date of our wedding. It was pushed aside and neglected because you had to save me." His smiled for a moment, thinking himself funny, though he quickly returned to seriousness. "It has been forgotten for over a week, and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in the position you were in, for letting an important milestone pass. For, perhaps, making you feel like you weren't important. What were you doing on your birthday? Fighting a molduga?" He seemed pained to think about it, and he was unable to meet her eyes, focusing instead of something unseen.

Zelda surprised at herself. She hadn't even thought about it. Before they had rescued Link, all she did was wait and think. She had waited six days for him, imagining all of the situations that could have been, picturing him returning home. It seemed that so much of her life was spent leading up to a moment that simply passed without notice. She had forgotten her birthday when she had focused on rescuing him instead. Even more so when Ganondorf had returned. Her thoughts had been pulled from the trivial, focusing instead on the necessary.

"I can't even say where I was. These last few weeks…" she paused, considering the weight of time that had passed. "It feels like it has been both the lonest time of my life, and the shortest. In the span of only a few weeks I've mourned the loss of you, rescued you, fought a molduga, and traversed half way across Hyrule and back. We've seen the return of an evil king, and the dethroning of another. In honesty, even I forgot."

"I have put you through hell."

Zelda shook her head. "I did not go through a single moment of it alone." She smiled at him, feeling a bit of optimism rise within her. "I had my sisters, your mother, and Liana. I had you, too, for a part of it. I think it's safe to say we've both been through our fair share these last few weeks. No part of me holds you at fault for forgetting."

He smiled a little easier, though the stress of the last few weeks didn't quite fade from his features. She wondered if it ever would, or if he would live with the weight of it for forever. "I had a gift made for you before I left. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but I only now had the chance to pick it up."

He held out a small satchel, tied at the top with a thin gold ribbon. He placed the item in Zelda's palm, and she fumbled with the fine ribbon. Receiving gifts always made her nervous, and this was the first item she had ever received from him.

Eventually, she was able to open the bag and pull out the tiny necklace within. It was a long golden chain, and at the end a delicate flower, no bigger than her thumb, sparkled. Soft strokes the colour of light pink partially covered the shining gold underneath.

"This flower is like the ones on the tree in the castle garden." She said aloud to herself, running her fingers over the tiny details of the petals.

He nodded. "I'm happy you could tell. Do you know how hard it is to describe a tiny pink blossom to a Gerudo?"

She laughed. "Well, it is incredibly accurate." She slipped the long chain over her head. The flower dangled low, hanging a few inches above her navel. "It is beautiful. You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it very much."

"I can't give you a flower garden here, and I'm sorry. I hope this reminds you of your home…"

Zelda leaned forward, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"It reminds me of you more."

* * *

It was late that night, well after dinner, when Link, Zelda and Saula paid Reeza a visit. Tauma had refused to come inside, citing her extreme distaste for the seer.

Reeza was perched on a cushion, looking at the sword in Link's hands.

"I'm impressed." She said, willow-y fingers running over the sheath. "You will need this. That is a certainty."

"Can you see what Ganondorf plans?" Saula said, hovering behind Link. "Which direction he intends to strike in?"

The old woman shook her head. "I cannot see his movements at all. Those witches of his…they must know others are watching. Everything is out of my reach."

"Can you see anything?" Zelda asked.

"Fire and the dead."

"Are you sure that you're not leaning towards the melodramatic here?" Saula said, frowning a little. It was unlike her to question Reeza, but Zelda had to admit that the statement did seem a little over the top.

Reeza squawked in surprise. "You asked, I answered. I cannot see if we will win this war, or what the demon king plans, but I can smell the stench of death hanging in the air, and I feel the heat of fire within my bones."

Link sighed, rising to his feet and placing the sword on his back. "Thank you for your time, Reeza."

The old woman nodded, though she seemed wholly unsatisfied. Zelda imagined that it was a frustrating thing being barred from seeing what you have always been able to see. If they could destroy Koume and Kotake, she was sure they would not only be able to see his movements clearer, but also lessen his strength.

As if sensing her thoughts, Reeza's eyes locked with hers as she left the old woman's home. She mouthed something, though Zelda could not hear it or read the words that crossed her lips. Saula shut the door to the house, cutting the moment short and leaving Zelda to puzzle over what had happened on her own.

Outside, there was a clamouring in the streets and Tauma had unsheathed her massive sword. Liana was jogging down the street towards them.

"What's happening?" Saula's voice was low, as if she already knew the answer.

"There's movement beyond the spikes. A few Yiga, but not many. Maybe a dozen or so."

A terrible fear clawed at Zelda's insides as they wound their way through the streets. People were coming out of their homes, spears and scimitars in hand. They didn't seem panicked, only hyper-aware of their surroundings. They nodded to them as they passed, waiting for orders to defend the city.

Zelda followed Saula, Link, Liana and Tauma to the top of the city walls, approaching a guard near the gate. She pointed into the distance, and a few shapes could be seen standing among the dunes.

Zelda counted 10 Yiga, their sickles catching the moonlight. There was another movement though, and Zelda strained her eyes in the dark to see that lingered just on the edge of their group.

"What's that?"

"One of the witches." Link replied, and Zelda could hear the anger in his voice.

"They just walked up? They weren't even trying to be sly about it?" Liana asked the night guard beside her, almost laughing.

The woman just shrugged. "Who knows what they're thinking."

"Draw your bow. Take out the smallest one on the far right." Link said, nodding at the guard.

Zelda could feel the fear moving its way up her spine, tensing her muscles, quickening her breath. It was obvious they had more up their sleeve, and she had never been in a battle. She didn't even think one had occurred at all since her father had taken the throne.

"I hate to state the obvious, but something here is not right." Tauma said, turning to Saula. She only nodded, trying to make sense of the situation.

Beside them, the guard nocked an arrow. Her gaze shifted to Saula, waiting for the command. She only nodded in response, though Zelda could see the hesitation in her eyes. It was entirely probable that the arrow would provoke the witch and her Yiga into action.

The arrow whistled through the air, on course for the hunched figure of the witch. Zelda saw outline of her figure move, almost imperceptibly, and the tip of the arrow flashed in the moon. A moment later it combusted mid air, dissolving into ash a few feet in front of the witch. It was unsurprising, really. It seemed unlikely that the witch would meet her end in such a simple manner.

The woman moved again, and this time a strange wind picked up around them. It was hot, despite the frigid night air, and putrid. Zelda covered her nose and mouth in an attempt to block out the stench. Beside her Liana gagged. The air became sticky and humid; it was almost hard to breathe under the weight of the rancid humidity.

The wind swirled along the dunes, shifting the sand and kicking up dust. Zelda's blood ran cold then, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

The sand bubbled, small circular shapes rising up from beneath it. The spheres grew, widening before narrowing off and widening once more. Grains of sand cascaded downwards in an endless waterfall as the shapes rose from the ground, and Zelda realized with horror that the spheres were heads, giving way to shoulders, arms, hips. The forms continued to rise, taking shape as they gained height. They lifted a knee, rising to their feet. As they reached their full height the last of the sand cascaded away, uncovering skin and hair and cloth. Even in the dark, Zelda could recognize the forms. Flaming red hair tied high on their heads; the sharp features that were distinctly Gerudo.

Dozens of shapes continued to rise from the sand, forming a small army that grew with each passing moment. Saula and Link stood silent around her, frozen in fear and horror as they watched their beloved desert turn against them.

"Isha." Link's voice was barely audible, and Zelda wasn't sure he had even spoken at all until he raised a hand and pointed to a figure among the crowd of faces. Zelda recognised the woman looking up at her with dead white eyes. She had fought Link and Liana during the Skill celebration. "She died. The Yiga murdered her when they ambushed us." His voice was devoid of emotion, but when Zelda looked up there was the unmistakable look of horror in his eyes.

"So that is how they plan to operate. They will use our dead sisters against us." Saula hissed. She turned to Tauma. "Get as many archers up here as we have. Give the signal that the battle is about to begin."

Tauma hurled herself over the edge of the wall. Despite her massive size, she landed with a surprisingly light thud in the sand below. A whistle left her lips, and somewhere else in the city it was picked up, over and over until Zelda swore it had extended through the entire city itself.

Link turned his eyes to her and opened his mouth to speak, but she had already cut him off. "I know what you are going to say, and no I am not going to hide in the palace. I will stay here with the archers." He closed his mouth, pondered something, and opened it to speak again. "I know that taking a life is not something that is easy, though I don't think this counts since none of these women are alive."

Saula tried to suppress a laugh, though it was quickly drowned out in the approach of footsteps. Several soldiers clambered on top of the walls, readying themselves and their arrows. Zelda watched as each one took notice of their foe, a mix of horror, heartbreak, and anger crossing their expressions.

"The man who thinks he can claim right to this land claims right to your dead sisters as well!" Saula yelled looking up and down the line of archers. Their numbers were small, maybe two dozen, and it was blatantly obvious that melee was more the Gerudo style. "He marches on our home, aiming to take it from us!" The solders on the wall, and those preparing themselves on the street below hissed, and Zelda realized that this was the sound of a thousand angry women. "I propose we show this bastard king just how easily his _people_ bend the knee! I say we show him just what we think of his cheap magic!"

The women of the city raised their voices, and the noise reached a howling peak as Saula turned her attention to the army of dead before them. Zelda watched as Saula's eyes scanned the darkness for her target.

"Tell your king of nothing he can try!" She yelled, her gaze resting on the dark figure of the witch. She raised her arm, jeweled scimitar shimmering in the moonlight. "Nock!" Zelda heard the word echoing among a few generals down the line of the wall, and watched as each woman readied an arrow. There was only a moment of silence before Saula commanded them to loose their arrows, and the arrows whistled towards the dead army below.

The corpses took a step forward, lurching towards the line of metal spikes as the rain of arrows fell upon them. It was hard to see under the moonlight, but it appeared as if the arrows shot right through them, darting through the sand and rock that formed their bodies and landing in the sand at their feet.

A wave of surprise moved its way up the line of archers, and Zelda saw a flicker of anger flash over Saula's features.

The army of women continued towards the row of spikes, undeterred by the fall of arrows. Saula leaned over the wall, looking back to where Tauma now waited with her soldiers. "Arrows don't work. Looks like it's all hand to hand."

Tauma nodded, relaying the message to her women.

The fear chilling Zelda's bones turned to a burning frustration, and she motioned to the nearest archer. "Your bow." The woman shrugged, handing her seemingly useless weapon over.

"What are you doing?" Link whispered.

"We need to take out that witch. Maybe I can."

Beneath them, the line of women had reached the row of spikes. They stopped, and one stepped forward, impaling herself. Zelda watched in horror as the spikes moved through her as the arrows had, shifting the sands of her body.

Seemingly undeterred, the rest of the line proceeded, merely walking their way right through the city's best line of defence.

"Mother. The witch."

Saula nodded with understanding. She ordered the archers to take aim for the source, and Zelda nocked her own arrow. She tried to focus on her hand, focus on bringing forward the power she knew lay there. She let loose her arrow with the others, but hers was not streamed by the golden light from before. It joined the others, bursting into flames around the witch and her Yiga companions.

The line of women had reached the walls now, and they dug at the wooden door with their nails. Others drew rusted scimitars and spears, hacking at the wood. Those behind them clamoured up onto the shoulders of those in front, trying to claw their way up the walls of the city.

"They will break through the doors if we don't find something to stop them." Link said, turning to his mother. She watched the crowd of silent women, making slow progress in front of them.

She was quiet for a moment before calling down to Tauma for as many fire arrows as they had.

"Mother. The Sword will be able to defeat them." Link said, impatient.

"I know that. Do you intend to fight this army alone? Are you going to leap from the wall and take down a thousand of your sisters?"

He hesitated. "If it's the only way."

She shook her head, turning to see bundles of fire arrows moving down the line. Zelda readied an arrow, and fired into the crowd on Saula's command. To her surprise, the sand burst into flame, burning up before her eyes. There was a triumphant cry throughout the archers, and Saula gave the signal to fire once more.

Zelda knew there were not enough arrows to hold them back, and she could hear the wood of the gates creaking within the wall.

"Ready your women." Saula called down to Tauma before commanding another wave of arrows to descend, ordering the archers to focus on those hacking at the wood.

It wasn't enough, and the wooden door burst open only a few minutes later. Zelda watched as the dead spilled into the city like a flood, crashing onto the streets behind her. She heard Link move beside her, and watched as he drew his sword. She ceased firing to look up at him.

"Don't." She begged, but he shook his head.

"I can't stand up here with the best weapon we have and let my people die." In his hand, the blade gave off an eerie blue glow. "No matter what, stay with Liana. I will find you, but you must stay safe until I do." He leaned low, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaping from the wall into the crowd of dead below.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews last week. I seriously appreciate it more than words can say! It helped me feel a little more motivated, and hopefully this chapter is a bit better written than the last few. I hope you enjoy it. As always, your comments are always welcome.**

* * *

Link landed among the chaos, slashing at the dead hands that reached for him and parrying the attacks of scimitars. Zelda had to turn away, unable to watch him fight his way through the horde any longer. She continued picking off the occasional body that clung too high to the city wall. Liana had been bringing her a steady supply, but she was running out of arrows rather quickly. Most of the other archers had abandoned their positions to join in on the melee, undoubtedly the strong point of Gerudo warfare.

"We're running out of fire arrows, and it seems that's the only way to kill them, Qu'vasa. Even swords and spears seem to do nothing." Liana was leaning over the wall watching the fighting below, the first signs of worry creasing her brow.

"I know. Stay with Zelda no matter what. Protect her. I'm going to get the oil…we will burn every single one of them if we have to." Saula ran along the edge of the wall, sprinting towards the barracks.

"Do you have _any_ fire weapons?" Zelda said, launching another arrow into a woman she swore she knew. The body burst into flames before dissolving into sand and ash once more.

"No, Qu'vaiisa. This is the desert. We're hot enough out here already." Liana replied with a smirk. She spun her spear, using the butt end to knock a corpse off the wall a few feet below her. It tumbled into the sand, but hobbled to its feet only a moment later and resumed its climbing. Liana gave it some sort of crude Gerudo hand gesture.

"We have to do something. We need to take out the witch."

"I know where you're going with this…" she took swing at a soldier who had managed to climb the wall from the interior of the city "but I have to tell you that is a terrible idea on your own."

Zelda fired an arrow, letting it soar over Liana's shoulder. It hit the soldier in the eye, bursting into ash like the others.

"Look, Qu'vaiisa, I think it's best we stay out of the main battle. It will keep you safer." Liana's gaze drifted over the long dress Zelda wore, and she unsheathed a small knife. "I have an idea, and I need your dress."

Without waiting for Zelda's reply, Liana knelt at her feet, cutting the dress to just above the knee. She then sliced the fabric into thin strips and wound a few around each end of her spear. "I need oil and a flame."

Below, Zelda could see rows of soldiers hauling out vats of oil on Saula's orders. The (living) Gerudo soldiers swarmed, dipping their spears and scimitars in the liquid before lighting them. Around her, the city turned to fire as the women attacked body after body. The air became stifling hot, filled with the ash of their fallen enemy.

"Let's go. I want some of that." Liana said, grabbing Zelda's wrist and pulling her along the outer wall of the city. They wound their way around the perimeter before Liana spotted the closest vat of oil a few blocks ahead. She pointed wordlessly, sliding to a halt.

"Cover me and jump down when it's clear. I'll be back in a minute."

Liana, as always, did not wait for Zelda's response before leaping from the wall. She hit the ground and rolled between two dead soldiers and blocking the oncoming attack from a third. Zelda took out the back two with her arrows. She checked her quiver, noting she only had three arrows left.

Liana had knocked her opponent aside and ran from the relatively quiet side street. From her vantage point on the wall, Zelda could see her winding her way through the streets into the main square where the oil, and almost all of the chaos, was located.

There was a scream down the street, and Zelda leaned far over the wall to see the form of a child huddled in a doorway. In front of her, a spear wielding soldier poised itself for attack.

Zelda leapt from the wall, sprinting towards the little girl. She knocked an arrow, firing it in a rush, but her uneven running caused her to miss. The arrow landed at the soldier's feet, fire hissing to nothing in the dirt. It was enough to distract the dead woman, and she turned her back on the little girl.

"Close it!" Zelda yelled, watching as the child slammed the door shut in a fright. Her tiny face peeked out the window only a moment before she drew the curtains shut.

Zelda knew the corpse was too close now, and Liana was nowhere in sight. She'd have to hold off the woman somehow until she either gained enough distance to fire her bow, or Liana got back.

From this distance, Zelda could smell the stench coming off the woman. She could see the odd green pallor of her skin, the way her hair fell out in patches, and her own reflection in the pure whites of her eyes. The woman raised her spear, whirling it through the air before stabbing. Zelda ducked, rolling out of the way. Before she could even regain her footing the soldier was on her again, leaping through the air and striking downward. The spear sliced Zelda's arm, leaving a deep cut just beneath her shoulder. With a quick whip upwards, the spear careened towards Zelda's face, she could barely move fast enough, and the tip of the spear caught her, leaving a thin cut across her cheek beneath the left eye.

The woman was too fast, and Zelda knew she couldn't keep dodging her attacks. Clearly, it wasn't working to her advantage at all up to this point. The blood ran down Zelda's arm, dripping off her fingertips. She could feel her wound throbbing with each beat of her heart.

The soldier stared at her with dead white eyes, whirling her spear and preparing to strike. Zelda kicked out, knocking the woman off her feet. Her body tumbled, pinning Zelda to the ground beneath her. Zelda gagged, desperately trying to push the putrid body off. The soldier seemed to have regained herself, and she rose up, straddling Zelda. She pulled a thin knife from her hip, but Zelda grabbed at her wrist, holding on as tight as she could with both hands. She tried to wrestle the blade away, but she felt the woman slowly overpowering her, pulling her arm up.

Zelda panicked, closing her eyes and praying in desperation. She felt a heat course through her, and she snapped her eyes open to see the back of her hand glowing. She reacted on instinct, releasing the woman's wrists and moving her hands to her throat. In an instant, the air filled with a golden light, and the woman burst into ash and dust.

Zelda coughed and sputtered, sitting up.

"Oh Goddess…did it get in your _mouth_?"

"Your timing is incredible, Liana. Where were you two minutes ago?"

Zelda stood, dusting herself off, but she was covered head to toe in the ash. She huffed, looking over to Liana, who stood a few feet away, horrified.

"You're covered in dead people." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Aren't you supposed to protect me?!" Zelda said, motioning to herself.

"I have to be properly armed, and I am now." She held up her spear, now alight with the makeshift torch on both ends. Her eyes drifted to the bloody cut on Zelda's arm and she frowned. Wordlessly, she offered Zelda her flaming spear before kneeling down and slicing yet another strip of fabric off her dress.

"If you're not careful I won't have a dress left." Zelda said, though she remained still while Liana wrapped her arm with the fabric.

"Look at that. All fixed up. Seven Heroines I'm an outstanding bodyguard." Liana laughed, taking back her spear.

Zelda grumbled to herself, but picked up her bow and followed behind. It seemed Liana was heading towards the back of the city. She wound her way along the very perimeter of the walls, avoiding most of the soldiers. They entered the barracks, full of commotion and bodies. Some were injured, while others were sprinting in and out to rejoin the battle. Entering the barracks amongst the rest was a tall, messy head of blonde hair.

Link ran up to Zelda, frowning a bit when he caught sight of her. He was covered in the strange soot as well, though he had managed to avoid getting most of it on his face.

"Liana, weren't you supposed to be _protecting_ her?"

She rolled her eyes. "She did that to herself fighting one off. If anything she deserves a bit of congratulations."

Link's gaze returned to her then, and she noted how tired he looked. He was breathing heavy, and there was a long cut on his stomach, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding. Link slipped his fingers between hers and pulled her out the back of the barracks.

The exterior of the city was quiet. It seemed no soldiers had wandered to the back of the city. It was almost easy to forget there was a battle going on, and it took a moment for Zelda to notice the two sand seals lounging behind Link. Beside them, Liana was preparing shields and weapons.

"What's happening…" Zelda tried, and failed, to push down the fear. She pulled her hand from Link's grasp. "What are you doing?"

His eyes seemed to sadden, and he bent a little, his face hovering in front of hers.

"You need to go to the castle. They need to know what they're up against. Our weapons don't work, and they will be unprepared. Ganondorf and the second witch were not here tonight, and I think he intends to attack both places in quick succession. He's probably on his way to the castle now. I need you to get there before he does."

"What's going to happen to the city? Are you abandoning it?"

Link shook his head. "The Gerudo will not abandon their home. I think we can hold them back. I have to stay here though." He stood straight, holding the master sword out in front of him. It continued to glow blue in the darkness. "I have our best shot at winning in my hand, and I can't leave with it until we've accomplished that."

He bent again, smiling a little as he wiped his thumb across her lips, clearing the soot. "I will come for you. We will fight this together, I promise, but you need to save your people while I save mine." He pressed his lips to hers, and was gone a moment later, leaving Zelda alone to feel the cold seeping into her bones.

"Ready?" Liana lowered the rear set of spikes via the pulley system, then stepped onto her shield.

Zelda nodded, stepping onto her own and following Liana's sand seal out of the small opening. She heard the creak of the spikes rising into place behind her, and the click of the lock as a guard secured them. She didn't look over her shoulder as they rounded the side of the city, taking a wide circular path to avoid any enemy soldiers still outside the walls. She stared straight forward, pushing her seal to keep up with Liana's.

She didn't dare think of the bodies that lay behind her, or that half of the city would be burned up by the end of the battle. She didn't think about the fact that Link was almost solely burdened with their victory, or that he would surely give out from exhaustion before dawn. Instead, she willed herself forward. She focused on her sisters, and those who resided in Castle Town. The dead would march through their city, undeterred, if she didn't make it in time. They would have no idea how to properly defend themselves if she didn't warn them.

* * *

The sky was glowing dim in the pre-dawn light by the time they made it to the edge of the desert. Ahead of them, the canyon walls rose like prison walls. Zelda had made the trip through that canyon too many times this last year, and she dreaded going in again.

Beside her, Liana made a low noise. She was nodding her head to the mouth of the canyon where several figures were moving into formation.

Zelda recognized them immediately. It was impossible the miss the whites of the Yiga masks, and the short, hunched figure of whichever one of the witches had stayed behind.

Liana spoke the words they were both thinking:

"We won't get through here without a fight."

To Zelda's surprise, it was the witch who stepped forward. They slowed their sand seals, and Zelda gripped the reins nervously.

"Are you all that have lived to see the dawn?" Up close Zelda recognized this one as Kotake.

Liana burst into laughter. "No, old woman. The Gerudo won't fall so easily to your cheap magic." Zelda cringed, begging her not to anger the witch. "Your dead army is still dying back there. At the hands of the more honourable Gerudo King, no doubt."

Kotake's eyes narrowed, studying Liana. "It seems our kind has done little to change these last few centuries. The Gerudo still run their mouth, but say nothing of use."

Liana seemed appalled. "You insult your own sisters?"

Kotake didn't appear to care at all, merely waving her hand dismissively. "Kill the deserters. No one passes."

The five Yiga with her sprang forward, and Zelda reached for her bow. She fired off a quick shot, striking one of them in the shoulder and launching them into the sand. The seals spooked, deserting them and turning back to the city, and Liana was left to face the four remaining Yiga on her own as they surrounded her. Zelda nocked another – her last – arrow. She was sure that if she could take down Kotake her soldiers in the city would die, but she needed to time it right. If the witch knew Zelda was going to attack, she'd simply burn her arrow up like all the others.

Zelda's hesitation got the best of her, and she placed the lone arrow back in her quiver. It was too precious to squander on a shot she couldn't be sure would make its mark. The witch turned, smirking at Zelda over her shoulder, and with a shiver she felt she made the right choice.

Liana was swinging her spear wildly, making surprisingly quick work of the Yiga. She caught one across the throat with a clean swing, letting them bleed out in the sand. The second she knocked out with the blunt end of her spear before whirling it around and slicing them through the chest. The third was putting up a good fight, dodging and swiping with a long sword, and the fourth had snuck off and begun to make his way towards Zelda.

She drew a small dagger Liana had given her and braced herself, almost certain she could feel the leering grin behind the Yiga mask. She dodged left and swiped at the Yiga's chest, cutting them open, but they turned too quick, and caught her across the cheek with the hilt of their sword.

"Don't fight her! She's defenceless you coward!" Liana was hacking and whirling her spear around, desperate to kill her opponent, but he was too quick, leaping and striking in unpredictable movements. Liana was too tied up with him to run to Zelda's aid.

She stumbled to her feet, feeling the warmth of her own blood on her lips. She dodged another attack, trying to buy herself time. To her right, she could see Kotake's smiling face, proud of her own handiwork no doubt.

"It's always my favourite to kill the small ones." The Yiga growled "I like the way you scream." He leapt, thrusting his blade forward. Zelda saw the opening, and attacked. In a streak of golden light she gripped the hilt of her dagger with both hands and drove it into the Yiga's neck, right where it met his shoulder.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion then. Zelda released the dagger, as if it burned her skin. She had taken a life in a horribly violent way, and she stepped back, watching the man die at her feet. He made a gurgling noise, gasping for breath, before falling into the sand and going still. Zelda could feel Kotake's gaze shift, the heat of it bearing down on her, and in that moment she realized she'd made a terrible mistake. She had revealed a dangerous secret.

Liana seemed to have realized her error, screaming at Zelda to run, but the witch was already on her. She was raising her hands, great pillars of sand emerging from the ground around her. They snatched Zelda's hands from her sides and pulled her into the air. The sand shifted and a small set of stairs emerged. Kotake stepped up to her, eyes wide.

"So that is why you were fleeing. They were trying to preserve their secret weapon."

Zelda said nothing. She could only hear the rush of blood in her head, pounding along to her heartbeat. Beneath them, Liana was still trying to take down her opponent, though he seemed more motivated to hold her back now.

"Lord Ganondorf will want that hand of yours. He'll be very pleased when I bring you to him." Kotake smiled, revealing a mouth half full of teeth. She waited in anticipation, and seemed more than a little disappointed when Zelda made no move to speak. "You're very quiet for a girl with a lot of secrets. Though I guess that keeps them safe."

She grabbed Zelda's chin, pulling her face closer. "I wonder if Hylia thought herself clever making you all into her likeness. You're just so _easy_ to spot, when you think of it, what with the blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. I always thought it was a rather selfish thing to do. Isn't it a bit presumptuous? Passing along your looks as if they are some heavenly gift?" Kotake wheezed out a laugh, and Zelda recoiled from her rancid breath.

Kotake turned her attention to the fight below. "Hurry up and finish her. I need you to take the little princess back to our Lord."

The back of Zelda's hand stung, and her head buzzed. She knew the Triforce was only giving her a moment to act.

Before Kotake could turn her head back, Zelda raised her feet, planting them squarely in the old woman's chest and pushing. With a squawk, the woman tumbled backwards down the steps, momentarily breaking her concentration and causing the sand that suspended Zelda to dissipate.

She tumbled to the ground, landing on her back and forcing the air itself from her lungs. She rolled over, desperately gasping for breath. Kotake was trying to make her way to her feet, screaming at her only remaining Yiga.

"Get her!" Her shrill voice echoed in Zelda's head, vibrating through her bones. "Forget the Gerudo! Get the triforce!"

The Yiga man seemed conflicted, but Liana was not. She whirled her spear, stabbing it into his chest.

Zelda took her first glorious breath. She sat up on her knees, pulled out an arrow, and fired. This time she knew the chaos around her was enough of a distraction. It lit up with golden light, soaring through the air and pierced Kotake's chest. The old woman grasped at the shaft, but the light grew around her. It enveloped her body, and when it had faded she was gone, leaving nothing behind except a few shreds of tattered clothing and a smoking arrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**I both love and hate this chapter. There's no action, which makes me hate it just a little, but I love it because it touches on a lot of interesting things. I feel like there's a surprising amount of character development here. I also feel like it's more representative of the earlier chapters. There's a flow to it that has been missing during my 'uninspired' period.**

 **Is mommy back? Who knows. Did I cringe just calling myself mommy? Yes. Yes I did.**

* * *

"They've been through here."

Liana was glaring down at the canyon below, observing the rocky ground.

They hadn't wasted much time, stopping only to gather some of the weapons the fallen Yiga had before entering the canyon. Liana thought it best to stay on higher ground, so they had ascended the rickety walkways that lined the walls. In their hurry, they left a treacherous road behind them, and on more than one occasion a foot would shatter a rotten plank. Liana had nearly fallen through one section of the boardwalk, barely managing to catch herself on a piece of wood.

"We need to be quick. Let's cross up there and cut up towards the west end of the castle." Liana was pointing to a rock formation that acted as a sort of bridge. "We will cross and go overtop of Mount Nabooru, then north from there. Do you know what is beyond that? Somewhere we can get horses?"

Zelda tried to imagine the map in her mind. She'd studied it a million times as a child, remembering and noting each settlement and landmark. Her teachers had forced her and her sisters to memorize as much as they could, and as children they would visit the ruins of Sandin on the eve of Queen Zelda's birthday. It marked the last point in time before the Calamity had struck, and a solemn ceremony was often held at the location to honour both her great great grandmother's birthday, but also the lives lost only a few short days later. Zelda was more than familiar with the area and the ride from Sandin to the castle.

"When we climb down the north side of Mount Nabooru there's just forest for a while. The first road we'll hit will have a fork. There's a stable and inn to the east, but that is across the river and too out of the way for us. It will waste too much time." She followed after Liana, crossing the large stone bridge that straddled the canyon walls. "If we take the road north instead we will go through Old Sandin. It's not quite a town, but there are a group of ranches there that farm the plane to the west. That is probably our best option, I think."

Liana nodded, kneeling down on the rocky ground and offering Zelda a hand to climb a low ledge. She placed her foot in Liana's foothold, steadying herself before she was sprung up rather abruptly. She landed in a huff, stirring up dirt and sand. Liana followed closely behind, though she managed a rather dignified landing herself.

They continued on that way, up and over the low rocky walls, until they reached the head of the plateau. To their right the Regencia River flowed. The area always discomforted Zelda. There was no particular reason, and she had always believed it simply because the water flowed from what was called the River of the Dead. Every time she had made the journey from the castle to the desert and back, she had avoided looking east – towards the river and the ruins of the Great Plateau.

Unfortunately, this time, Zelda was forced to look down upon the water.

Liana had paused, hovering near the very tip of the plateau and searching the area for signs of movement. "I don't see signs of them coming though there yet. Ganondorf and his Yiga must be just south of here in the canyon." She glanced at Zelda. "Let's keep up our pace. We're just ahead of them now, and if we don't mess around we can probably give the castle at least a few hours notice."

It was nearing dusk by the time Zelda's feet touched the ground of Hyrule Ridge, somewhere near the edge of Dalite Forest. Her stomach grumbled, and her legs shook from fatigue. There was little to no food on top of the plateau, and Liana wasn't able to find much. Once under cover of the trees though the two were able to locate some herbs, berries and mushrooms. That, at least, helped to hold off the hunger pains. Zelda's exhaustion, on the other hand, was getting the best of her.

"You do remarkably well for a princess, you know." Liana said, ducking her way though a particularly low patch of foliage.

Zelda didn't respond, too busy devouring a mouthful of mushroom.

"You will make a good leader. I want to say that's due to your breeding but, you didn't start out that way. You fought to make it that way."

This time, Zelda was shocked into near silence. It wasn't too often Liana was this sincere, and Zelda could only manage a mumbled "Thank you." in return.

"You were a meek little thing when you came to us. I think you were too comfortable hiding in your sister's shadows. You didn't know who you were, or who you could be. You were lost." She glanced at Zelda over her shoulder, smiling faintly in the fading light. "Some of the vaba say that only the best of us can venture into the desert and come out stronger. The sands have brought warriors to their knees. They have destroyed giant beasts, leaving only their bones to bleach in the sun. You, though, have thrived. You have fought and earned your place as a leader."

"Liana, I think you give me more credit than I am due. I had your help, and Anna."

Liana's laughter echoed out into the night, causing a bird to stir and flutter away. "A good leader knows that the credit to their success is not theirs alone."

"May I take credit for your sudden sage advice?"

"Isn't that how I'm known among the Gerudo? Liana the Wise?"

Zelda snorted with laughter, Liana joining in. Eventually, their laughter faded, and Zelda got the sense there was more that Liana wanted to say.

"That Yiga..." She paused, and Zelda knew she was searching for the right words. She didn't want to sound accusatory.

"The one I murdered."

She could hear the slow, disappointed exhale of breath coming from Liana. Though she was a few paces ahead, Zelda could almost picture the frustration on her face. She knew Liana was trying to comfort her; trying to find the best thing to say.

"I tried to..." she shook her head. "I think we all tried to protect you from the feeling..."

She remembered Anna's words to her outside the Yiga hideout. _You shouldn't have to know what it is to take a life._

"What if I don't feel anything? What if that's the worst part?"

At the time, Zelda felt the dagger almost burn against her palms. She had wondered if that was his soul. Perhaps it was making one last attempt to strike out at its murderer; one final act of revenge. She had watched the man fall at her feet, his last breath bubbling out of his lips.

Her thoughts had wandered to the memory more than once that day, and each time she felt oddly removed from the moment. There was no specific feeling associated with the thought. Instead, it had only raised questions in her mind.

"In the moment it seemed right. He was saying all these things to me, and I knew he was going to kill me unless I killed him first. Looking back now I wonder if he was evil, or if someone really deserves to have their life taken."

Liana said nothing, so she continued.

"There was this Yiga guard who stopped us when Link and I were travelling to get the Master Sword. He was taunting Link, and I think he had done the same to him when he was kept prisoner too. Link wanted to kill him, he was so angry, but I asked him not to. I removed his mask, and he was so scared." She could picture the young man's face in her mind perfectly. So unremarkable, but somehow unforgettable. "He was so young. Probably a little older than Link. At the time I wondered what it was that made him turn against the people of Hyrule. What would make someone want to follow a murderous dictator? And I still don't know. He was someone's son, surely. Maybe he had a lover. Did his family support his choice? Did they know?"

"And so you wonder if the man you killed had a family?" Zelda was a bit surprised by how perceptive Liana was, immediately catching onto her own train of thought. "The lines of good and evil are not clear cut. He may have believed that what he was doing was for the greater good."

Zelda nodded. "We certainly believe that. That is why that man I killed died - because we believe that what we are doing is for the greater good. A greater good than what he's fighting for. What if that man is fighting for the wrong cause, but he is a good father? What if he was caring for an ailing family member? Or spent his time helping the sick? I keep asking myself all of these questions. Does someone deserve to die at the hands of another because of some perception? I thought he was evil. What if I had the chance to learn about him, and him me? Would he have still needed to die? I don't know if anyone is truly evil...there are motivations there that we don't understand or even know about."

Liana looked at her over her shoulder, slowing her pace and matching Zelda's stride.

"I don't know. I don't know if anyone will ever be able to answer that question. We all go about this world, taking lives and feeling justified in doing so. It changes something in you, and I think that if everyone asked themselves the questions you are asking now, perhaps we would not have to fight one another the way we do."

"But that's all. It's just... _if_. If we could learn about one another, if we could try to understand each others' motives..."

Liana nodded, and Zelda felt an empty space growing within her.

"I think that if we had more leaders like you, perhaps less would have to die."

Zelda thought for a moment. "No one _has_ to die."

Liana shrugged, smirking a little. "I don't know. Ganondorf can. I think that's pretty agreeable. No one likes _him._ "

* * *

The moon was nearly at its apex when they spotted the first ranch, huddled against an incline on the north side of Safula Hill.

"We're in luck." Liana said, nodding towards the sounds of a few restless horses.

Zelda turned to the house, dark in the dead of night. "We shouldn't just steal the horse. We have to leave payment or something…"

Liana placed an impatient hand on her hip, frowning. "Do we wake them?"

Zelda jogged to the door, ignoring the ache in her legs, and knocked as loud as she could.

" _Seven Heroines_." Liana hissed. "Any louder and Ganondorf himself would have heard you halfway across Hyrule Field!"

"I wanted to be sure to wake them. We don't want –" Her retort was interrupted by the shuffling of footsteps and the creak of a door.

In front of her, the sleepy eyes of an elderly man peered out from behind the small crack in the frame.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir, I'm –"

The door swung wide, and the man fell into a deep bow. "I know who you are, young princess." He stood again, mouth agape and hair strewn about from sleep.

"My friend and I have been walking from the desert all day. We are exhausted, but are in a terrible rush. Is it possible to loan us one of your horses? I'll ensure my sister repays you twofold."

The famer was out the door before she could finish her plea, lifting a heavy saddle from its place near the stable. Liana stepped forward, offering her help. The man seemed shocked to see a Gerudo, but handed the saddle over anyways, watching as she threw it on the horse with ease.

"May I ask, your highness, what brings you to my home so late at night in…" his eyes moved from her tattered dress to the wounds on her face and arm "…in your condition?"

"News from the desert." Zelda pulled herself up onto the horse behind Liana. "Thank you so much for your help. I'll be sure to send a guard tomorrow with this horse as well as one of our own." She paused for a moment. "Should someone else come through here, do not answer the door. Tell no one you saw us, and stay safe."

The farmer wrapped his arms around himself, feeling an invisible chill before nodding. Liana heeled the horse into a gallop, and they raced off into the night.

* * *

"Please, we need access to her private chambers. This can't wait until she's ready for the day."

The guards looked at one another, apprehensive. Zelda stood, a bloody, dirt-caked mess, on the lush carpet of the Queen's wing. The first rays of dawn were just breaking the horizon, filling the hallway with warm light.

Behind her stood a less ratty looking Liana, though the clear signs of sleep deprivation were on her face. They had woken Anna as soon as they arrived, pulling her from her bed in a rush and forcing her to dress. She was now pacing the hall, eyes burning with anger.

"It really is improper, and she doesn't usually wake for a few hours. Perhaps we could fetch a maid and have her go in to wake her?" One guard said, looking for instruction from the other.

The second nodded. "Yes. Perhaps she can ask her if Her Majesty would like to wake and see visitors..."

Their bumbling finally cracked Anna, and in a huff she shoved them aside, storming down the hall and banging on Ruta's door before opening it wide. Liana rushed after her, taking advantage of the guard's shock.

"I'm sorry. Princess Anna isn't really a morning person…" Zelda said, backing away apologetically before turning and running after her older sister.

Inside Ruta's private chambers their eldest sister was desperately trying to cover herself, murmuring to herself about impropriety. She stopped, her mouth falling open when Zelda entered the room.

She hadn't seen her own reflection for a while, but she could imagine she looked horrendous from the stares she was getting. Dress torn above the knees, covered head to toe in some strange soot, a gash on her cheek and a puffy, swollen lip. Not to mention the bloodied bandage wrapped around her upper arm.

"Goddess, Zelda…" Ruta's soft, musical voice floated through the air. "Are you alright?"

Liana only laughed.

"I'm sorry for waking you. Liana and I fled Gerudo City. Ganondorf attacked the city night before last. We've been travelling since. We needed to get to you before he did. Ruta, he –"

"He has an army of the dead." Anna said, her eyes narrowing, her hands curled into fists at her side.

"The…dead? How is that even possible?"

"It's an incredibly long story, really, but he has the help of a witch. She is the one who is raising the dead. She rose an entire army of Gerudo from the sand. Arrows and swords don't work. The only thing that could stop them was fire."

"How long until they arrive?" Ruta looked from her to Liana, her expression thinly veiled fear.

"He could be here as early as noon." Liana said.

Ruta began to pace, her delicate features covered in shadow. Zelda still had a hard time believing the soft spoken, warm hearted sister she knew was now responsible for their fates, but she tried to push aside the thought.

Ruta stopped, standing straighter, and turned to Anna. "Gather the rest of the generals as soon as possible. Give them a very brief summary, and ask them to assign their captains the task of gathering all flame blades and spears. Have your squires buy every fire arrow in town." Her voice was calm and clear, louder than almost any other time Zelda had heard her speak. "Once these orders are finished, instruct the generals to meet me in the war room. We will discuss strategy and specific details. In the meantime, I will send guards into town to speak to the people. They need to be protected and properly armed. I want them to know the truth of the matter."

Liana seemed just as surprised as Zelda by the sudden shift in Ruta, though Anna bowed slightly and left the chamber without a word.

"Zelda, you and Liana need to wash and eat. I would like for you to rest before any battle as well." Ruta paused, her features softening once more. "There are many things we need to talk about, and you should visit father, but I am afraid we will not have the gift of time."

"Sadly not."

Ruta's clear blue eyes met hers. "Where is Link?"

There was a tightness in Zelda's chest that she had been ignoring over the last twenty-four hours, and the recognition of it made her eyes sting with tears. "I don't know…"

Her eldest sister stepped close, cupping Zelda's filthy cheek. In that moment, she was not the new queen, but the Ruta Zelda had grown up knowing. Quiet, and soft and small. Hopelessly optimistic with a head full of dreams.

"He promised we would fight together. He was going to ride for the castle as soon as the Gerudo were safe."

"Then we will watch the horizon." Ruta gave a warm smile. "You and Liana may join the rest of us in the war room when you are clean and rested." Her hand fell to Zelda's holding it tight. "You are hardly the baby Zelda I remember. How is it that you have become so strong without me knowing?"

Zelda had to look away to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. "I could say the same for you. I suppose we all kept too many secrets from one another all these years."

Ruta's grip on her lessened, and she stepped away. "Too many."


	29. Chapter 29

Zelda had never been allowed in the War Room before. Her father had said she would never need to burden herself with such things. Now, stepping into the darkness of the foreboding chamber, she added that to the list of things her father had been wrong about.

She had no idea why the room needed to be so intimidating. It seemed to have a row of windows, though the heavy velvet curtains were drawn closed. The walls were lined with paintings of frowning men, as if they themselves were watching and disapproving of their ancestors' plans. The only light seemed to come from a half-lit chandelier, though it cast long, flickering shadows that made the room jump and shift with each of the occupant's movements.

Ruta and Alrich stood at the head of the table, watching as Anna, Generals Numar, Benja and Sefaro moved figures around the massive map of central Hyrule Field. It was intricately carved layers of wood, rising and falling to mirror the rolling hills from Castle Town to the ruins of the Great Plateau.

Ruta lifted her eyes briefly, smiling a little as Zelda and Liana approached the table.

"We can position rows here to protect the city…" General Numar placed a few figures in place. "A final line of defence to protect the people."

The generals murmured amongst themselves, throwing out ideas and plans. From the look of it, it seemed they intended to march the army out of the city and meet Ganondorf head on.

Zelda remembered learning about the Age of Burning Fields growing up; when Hyrule burned after the Calamity had taken hold. A shiver made its way up her spine at the similarities, and she prayed the endless green fields wouldn't give way to fire once more.

"The captains are getting everyone into formation. We will move out as soon as we are finished here." General Sefaro said, seemingly pleased with their plans. "The first thing Ganondorf will be faced with is the might of the entire army."

"And messengers have been sent to the Rito, Goron and Zora tribes?" Ruta's gaze drifted to a young squire in the corner, who jumped a little when her attention fell on him.

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Let us hope the battle is a quick one and they are not needed for aid." General Benja, the oldest of all the generals, crossed his arms.

Zelda was sure the man had hoped to never see such a battle. During his time with the army, there had been a few smaller skirmishes. Fighting off hoards of bokoblins and, in one instance, protecting the Akkala coastline from an opposing nation. Overall though, this was the first massive battle the army and its generals had seen. Their inexperience did not go forgotten.

"Let's not waste much time then. Have the army march on the hour. From what Liana and Princess Zelda have explained, we should be expecting to see signs of them in only a few hours." Ruta nodded to her generals and watched them file out of the room.

Anna stopped, hovering near the doorway. "I've sent a squire to watch the horizon for Link. He's been ordered to seek you out as soon as he's spotted. You'll both be the first to know." There was no worry in her tone, and Zelda knew she was now donning the mask of general, but Anna's eye gave way to the smallest bit of concern. She held Zelda's gaze a little too long before vanishing out the door.

"You look a little less rough, Zelda." Ruta said, her voice returning to its soft, melodic tone. She approached her youngest sister, cupping her face in her hands. "Mother will want to see you."

"I want to talk to you first. About father."

Ruta's discomfort with direct confrontation began to show. She shifted her gaze, turning away from Zelda and retreating to Alrich's side.

"He is being held in a private chamber in the old tower. He refuses to see me or anyone else."

"But you knew about what he had planned? That he wanted to have me pressure Link to dismantle the Gerudo laws?"

Liana made a small movement at Zelda's side, and she suddenly realized that she did not know how close things had come to the collapse of her people. Ruta seemed to take note as well, and her discomfort became ever more evident.

"He spoke of it. He had a clear plan for how I was to continue on when I took power, and how I should address any rebellion. He was concerned he may pass away before the resolution, and he wanted to be sure his vision was upheld in case of the worst." Her lip quivered, and she wrung her hands. "I couldn't. I played along at first, but I knew it was wrong. When Alrich and I married, it was the first time I had someone to talk to about it. We came up with a plan to lay low. Make father think we were on his side. When Anna became a general I immediately told her. We knew we would need support of the army should something ever happen."

It explained why Anna seemed to know so much, and why she was so particularly protective of Ruta in the past.

Ruta seemed to work up the courage to look at Zelda and, more so, Liana. "Please know I have done, and will continue to do, everything in my power to ensure that his vision does _not_ come to fruition. Alrich and I both. Neither of us intend to interfere in the Gerudo way of life."

She seemed impatient to leave the darkness of the war room, and Ruta made her way to the door a little too quickly. "Anna says you are in possession of the Triforce…I-I expect that means that you intend to face Ganondorf head on." She reached out, gripping Zelda's hand tightly. "I know it's supposed to be an honour to possess a piece of the Triforce, but please don't do anything rash. Stay with Liana and Anna. Stay safe."

Zelda nodded, watching Ruta float out of the room and into the morning sun.

* * *

"You can fit at least a half dozen more arrows in there." Liana was hovering over the terrified squire trying to fill Zelda's quiver. The boy was barely half her size, and his eyes shot nervously from Liana to the arrows in his hand, puzzling over the task.

"You're going to give the kid a heart attack." Anna said with a smirk. She was attempting to put at least a few pieces of armour on Zelda. Namely, a breastplate and greaves.

Outside of their tent, the camp was buzzing with activity. They had anticipated Ganondorf to show hours before, but time had ticked away, and now the light was turning orange, slowly fading into dusk. The soldiers were preparing themselves for battle, donning their armour, collecting their horses, getting accustomed to the flameblades and spears they would be wielding. Everyone was impatient, pacing and busying themselves for the inevitable clash.

Some of the men seemed to think victory was inevitable; that they were going to return home for dinner that night glorious heroes of war. Others were superstitious, murmuring about the witch who could summon the dead, wondering if she was toying with them to fray their nerves. Some has begun to say she fed on fear, and their nervousness only increased her powers.

No one had seen sign of Link on the horizon, and there had been no reports from Gerudo City. They were completely cut off, and Zelda was sure that was Ganondorf's plan all along. Isolation and terror seemed to be his favourite methods of warfare.

Anna had just finished fastening Zelda's bracer when the camp erupted. They could hear steadily rising voices, moving through the camp like a wave about to crash down on them. The commotion moved closer and closer to their tent until a soldier ran in.

"General Anna. He's been spotted on the horizon."

Zelda felt her heartbeat falter, and she held her breath.

Anna narrowed her eyes. " _Who_? We're looking out for two people."

The soldier winced, embarrassed. "Ganondorf. He's with a small army…not many. Maybe a few hundred…" The man shrugged a little, seemingly unbothered.

"Don't be overconfident. We know that one of those is the surviving witch. His army will grow soon enough. Go get into formation with the others. I'll be right out."

She turned to Zelda, her dark eyes full of worry. "Stay with Liana. Keep looking for Link. He's going to come, and you're going to finish this."

She piled her hair up on her head before pulling the shining grey helmet on and striding from the tent. Alone, Liana and Zelda turned to one another.

"Let's get to a higher vantage point. Where's the nearest one?" Liana threw a flamespear on her back and handed Zelda her bow.

"The walls that run along Castle Town. We can go up there with the archers."

Formations were taking shape and marching out as the two made their way to the southeastern gatepost. By the time they reached the top they could make out the distant forms of Ganondorf's small army. It appeared nearly miniscule compared to the well organized mass of soldiers Hyrule was putting forward.

Some of the archers beside Zelda chuckled, joking about how quickly the battle would be over.

The Hyrulian army halted, standing its ground in perfectly formed rectangles. Comparatively, the Yiga appeared as a disorganized band of rebels. They paced back and forth, their shape shifting and flowing as their numbers readied themselves. They held no strategic positions, had no cavalry or line of archers.

"This is all a cheap trick." Liana growled, narrowing her eyes at the enemy.

Ganondorf emerged from the pack then, sitting atop a massive black horse. It was odd how easy it was to spot him – perched several feet above his soldiers. He was clearly feeling confident enough to not even bother shielding himself.

"Bow and pledge allegiance to your King Ganondorf. Surrender the castle, and all of Hyrule, and I will allow most of you to live."

Zelda was too far to be able to see him clearly, but she was sure he was smirking. A sense of self-assurance seemed to roll off him, even from this distance.

The army made no sign of movement, and no offer of surrender echoed across the field. Ganondorf waited a moment, his eyes rolling over the army in front of him. He seemed to shrug, turning his horse with a dismissive wave and trotting back into the crowd of Yiga.

Zelda couldn't see Koume, but a low vibration began beneath her feet, and she knew it was the witch.

The rumbling seemed imaginary at first, and some soldiers appeared confused. Eventually, it grew stronger – low and steady, but never ceasing. Zelda felt it deep within the pit of her stomach, vibrating her bones.

The first yells rang out, and Zelda strained to see the commotion within the army's flanks. A horse reared, tumbling into the steed beside it.

Surprise and panic spread like a virus beneath them, and Zelda could only watch in familiar horror as hands emerged from the soil of Hyrule Field. They wrapped their rotting fingers around legs, terrifying horses and pulling men to their knees before emerging from the earth.

One by one, reanimated soldiers emerged from beneath their own feet. They sprung up everywhere, almost immediately disrupting the army's tidy formation.

"We fell right into his trap." Zelda said, raising her eyes to meet Liana's. There was more fear in them then she liked to admit. "Of course she would raise her army right beneath us. We expected a charge. To ride in on cavalry and send down a rain of arrows..."

"We expected him to play fair, and we were fools." There was no emotion in Liana's reply. She only stared out into the field, watching as the air caught fire, soldiers swinging wilding at the dead surrounding them.

The rise of soldiers never seemed to end. Zelda was sure every soldier who had ever protected the castle now fought against them. Each time one of their own fell, he rose again to turn his blade on his brother.

"Without walls between us, this is a slaughter."

Liana nodded, her jaw tense.

Ganondorf and his Yiga stood smug, unmoving behind the chaos. There was no need for them to fight when the dead would do it for them.

The sun had set in the west, and the field began to glow with the embers of their fallen enemy. The heat was nearly stifling, and the sick smell of the dead mixed with the stench of burnt…everything. Zelda didn't want to think about it.

"It's like last time. We need to get to Koume."

Liana signed. "I don't know how we're going to do that. She's surrounded by Yiga, not to mention Ganondorf. You and I can't get close enough."

"We need to lure him out somehow. He's too far for the archers to reach. We can't thin the Yiga numbers that way. We need him and Koume to come to us."

"I believe I'm supposed to tell you these are terrible ideas, Qu'vaiisa."

Zelda didn't hear her. She was already formulating a plan, her mind racing. She turned away from the battle, looking up and down the line of useless archers.

She grabbed a terrified looking soldier, pulling his attention to her. "Bring me your captain and a messenger immediately."

It took a moment for the man to understand the demand, but once he seemed free from the terror below he sprinted down the line in search of his superior.

"What are you doing?" Liana hissed.

Before Zelda could reply, there was the ringing of armour behind them. The captain, archer, and messenger jogged over.

"Your highness?" He bowed low, though quickly.

"Captain. I need to borrow your messenger. He needs to find Anna."

"Y-your highness…it's chaos down there." He quickly glanced over the edge of the wall before turning his attention back to her. "We have no idea where she is…and he may never even reach her. It's suicide."

As frustrating as it was, he was right. "I'll need to lure her with the others then." She looked back to the captain. "Can you get Liana and I each a horse?"

He nodded. "That's a more doable request…though I really should advise against going out there."

"I know. Liana has advised the same. I am in good hands with her, and we won't be going into the battle."

He seemed unsure, but nodded to his messenger anyways. The man sprinted off, vanishing down a stair set and into the town below.

Zelda thanked the captain before following the messenger, Liana quick on her heels.

"What are you _thinking_? Do you even have a plan? If you tell me you're just going to wing it, I'm going to tie you to a post. Don't make me do it! I'd be happy to!"

Zelda's hand itched, prickling the thin skin. "I'm going to make him come to me."

She reached the bottom of the stairs as the soldier rushed over with two horses. She climbed onto the first one, waiting for Liana to position herself on her own horse before motioning to the east.

"There are ruins of a ranch out there. It's a safe distance away from the town and the battle. We're going to ride there and force him to meet us."

Liana seemed both thrilled and frustrated. "Look. This was all your terrible idea, and I'm taking no responsibility with Chief Saula. I am only going along with this because it's boring being forced to watch all the fun below. And also because it's my job…" She smirked a little, her eyes alight in the dim blue light.

Zelda laughed, snapping her reins and urging the horse forward.

They rode tight along the wall, rounding their way out of the city gates and into the open plains of Hyrule Field. To their right, the battlefield glowed orange, smoke billowing into the sky as the fields burned.

Zelda leaned into her horse's neck, willing it to go faster. The beast grunted and panted, but obliged. Liana rode up on her right, whirling her flamespear. A stalfos pulled itself from the soil, but was run-through only a moment later.

"I think they sense our movement." Liana yelled over the wind whipping past their faces.

As she spoke, another leapt from the ground in front of them. Her horse reared, veering off to the side, but Zelda's raced forward, straight towards the skeletal body. She pulled her bow, letting loose an arrow only a moment later. She almost wasn't surprised when the night lit up with golden light. The stalfos burst into smoke, embers and soot just as they reached the spot it had stood.

The tingling itch had moved from Zelda's hand, now working its way up her arm. She could feel it spreading with every beat of her heart, weaving its way through her veins.

In the distance, Zelda could make out the crumbling form of the old ranch tower. She shifted her horse in that direction, leaping over the rotting boards of a fence, and slowing to stop at the base of the tower. Liana rode up a few moments later, clearly frustrated with her skittish horse.

"What's next in your brilliant plan? You didn't exactly keep a low profile while getting here. That arrow of yours lit up half the horizon."

Zelda's heart beat sure. "That's what I was hoping for." She smiled, swinging her leg over the horse and dropping into the grass below. "I'm going to climb that tower. I need to be up high and absolutely sure he can see me."

"You _want_ Ganondorf to know you hold the Triforce?" Liana was clearly apprehensive, her features shifting from exhilarated to unsure.

"Kotake had no idea anyone possessed the Triforce. Ganondorf doesn't either, but he will know as soon as he sees it. He's seen it before, and actively sought it out for himself. He will head straight here, hopefully with Koume. Anna will see it too, and she will know it's me. If we can kill the witch we can stop the battle, and hopefully hold Ganondorf off until Link arrives."

"There are a lot of _ifs_ happening here…and fighting the two of them? Just the three of us? Even I think that's foolish." Liana shook her head.

Zelda's body was practically buzzing. "It's not like before. I can feel the Triforce… _all the time_." She held her hand out in front of her, studying the tips of her fingers. "I can use it to fight him and protect us. The Goddess won't abandon me now."

Without waiting for Liana's reply, Zelda ran up the dilapidated tower steps. She found a few footholds and began the slow climb to the top. The distance was much higher than it looked, and her stomach lurched a little when she spotted the small shape of Liana below. She refused to doubt herself though, and continued on until she pulled herself over the thin ledge at the top, panting and sore.

Zelda scanned the horizon, trying to spot the small Yiga army in the failing light. It didn't take her long. She nocked an arrow, pulling it and her bowstring back as far as she could. With every bit of strength she had, she let the arrow loose, sending it towards her target, streamed by a wide band of golden-white light.


	30. Chapter 30

Zelda watched the light of the arrow fade out, vanishing into the darkness. She knew her shot was much too far to hit any sort of useful target, but the light was impossible to miss – a direct threat aimed right at Ganondorf and his Yiga.

"Well, it's safe to say you caught their attention." Liana yelled from below.

Zelda smiled down at her. The adrenaline seemed to have left her system, and she felt shaky and weak. She was determined not to let it show. The last thing she wanted was for Liana to worry, or to begin doubting her plan. They had a bit of time before Ganondorf made his way to them, and as Zelda climbed down she was sure her strength would return to her.

Liana waited on the stony floor of the storehouse, her flamespear in hand. "We wait."

"Hopefully Anna arrives first." Zelda joked, though the anxiety in her tone was unmistakable.

The two watched the horizon, observing as the embers grew brighter with the onset of darkness. It wasn't long before a figure began to form in the night.

Anna seemed to glow by the light of her flameblade. The faint orange seemed to ignite the blackness of her eyes. She was covered in the same soot Zelda was all too familiar with, and at some point her helmet had been knocked off, leaving her hair to fly wildly around her.

"What are you doing?" Her tone was even, though there was an edge to her gaze. She was pushing down her fury with Zelda.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get your attention and it was too hard to find you in the battle." Zelda ran down the steps of the storetower, jogging to her sister. "I need you to fight Koume and Ganondorf with me."

"Isn't that what I've been doing?"

"I know. I'm sorry for taking you from your men. It's just…if we kill Koume…and we can't get close enough to her…"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "How do you plan to kill him? Even fight him off?"

"With the triforce."

She rolled her eyes. "It's too late now anyways. He's on his way here. Him and that witch."

"You saw him?" Liana stepped forward, gripping her spear tighter.

Anna nodded. "I assume it was him. Massive man making his way across the field on the outskirts of the battle. He was with Koume. I had a few men with me, but I sent them back to the edge of the battle so they could bring more. There's no way just the three of us could hold them off."

Zelda glanced over Anna's shoulder, watching as the battle made its way closer to them. It seemed that with the small group of soldiers, more undead rose up to oppose them. She could see them in the distance, fighting their way over as more Hyrulian soldiers joined in.

"They are bringing the chaos with them." Liana growled.

"So your plan is just to wait? To hope Link shows up?" Zelda could hear the doubt in Anna's tone. She couldn't bring herself to reply.

"A terrible plan, really."

They turned, staring up at the massive figure of Ganondorf. He stepped into the faint orange glow.

He seemed completely unbothered by the disaster just behind them. The smoky air, the stench of burning. He looked around, almost nostalgic.

"Do you know what this place used to be?"

"A ranch." Anna deadpanned, clearly uninterested in pandering.

He ignored her comment, his eyes moving over the fence posts and crumbling foundations.

"The first time I walked Hyrule this was a place called LonLon. An old man and his daughter lived here. They supplied the area with milk. Sometimes they supplied horses. They harboured fugitives as well." His tone turned darker. "They aided that boy, Link, when I was ruler. He camped out here sometimes. He even used one of their horses. They were a treacherous bunch."

Zelda glanced at Anna, who seemed to be bored. Liana leaned against her spear, impatient.

"It makes me happy to see their legacy rotting." He smiled, clasping his hands behind his back proudly, as if taking credit somehow.

"It wasn't that long ago that you were rotting." Liana said with a smirk.

Ganondorf's eyes shot to her. "The Gerudo are pathetic. We used to be our own people, independent and strong. We didn't need Hyrule. We stole from it. Yet here you are…happily conforming. An ally." He laughed. "Not to mention alongside two princesses…and _serving_ a Hylian as the wife of your new leader? What part of that isn't insulting?" He scoffed, shifting his gaze to Zelda. "You. You wander into the desert and think you can rule my people? You think you have the right?"

She said nothing. It would do no good in the end anyways, and she saw no point in engaging. She only stared back at him, trying her best to remain impassive.

"And you're the reason I've hauled myself across this field, aren't you? You think you have the right to my time because you hold the Triforce?" He lowered himself, though only a little, still hovering nearly a foot over Zelda's head. "You Hylian's always thought you were special. Above us all. ' _Made in the image of the Goddess'._ I'll take your Triforce, and destroy your home with it. I'll show you the Goddesses, and their vison."

He stood to his full height, staring down at Zelda. She could see movement in her periphery, flashes of white catching in the approaching firelight. Anna gripped the hilt of her sword. Of course he would not come alone.

Ganondorf turned his back, striding away. Zelda noticed Koume for the first time, waiting for her Lord to take his place beside her. The old woman sneered at Zelda, and something in her snapped.

"Did you feel it when I ended your sister?"

Ganondorf stopped, turning his head slightly.

Zelda could feel the heat of the battle on her back; she could hear the unsheathing of Anna's sword, and see the glint of a Yiga blade to her left. She noticed the ash from the battle begin to fall around them, and the way that Koume's eyes lit up in the firelight. The old witch raised her hand, and chaos erupted around them.

Soldiers began to claw their way from the dirt, scrambling to their feet and charging with rusted blades. A half dozen Yiga emerged from the shadows, descending on them. From behind, the Hylian soldiers had cleared their way across the field. They charged around her, raising flaming swords to fallen brothers.

The world burned and Zelda watched. Ganondorf turned on his heel, drawing a blade nearly as tall as her. He never took her eyes off her as he closed the distance between them, striking down whoever got in his way. He remained quiet, impassive, though his eyes burned with a ferocity Zelda had never seen before: the anger of over ten thousand years spent waiting for revenge.

Zelda pulled her bow faster than she knew she could. She fired three arrows in quick succession, each streamed by the golden light now emanating from the back of her hand. The first struck just above Ganondorf's left knee. His step faltered, but he did not stop. The second lodged itself in his hip, and the third in his left shoulder.

There was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow as the closed the gap between them. The thick leather of his glove wrapped around her throat, and she felt her feet leave the dirt beneath her. He held her up with his left hand, and Zelda could see the blood trickling from his shoulder wound, shining almost black in the orange light around them.

"That comment changed my mind. I won't play games with you. I'll kill you now, like I did your hero."

She couldn't help it, and the shock spread across her face. He smiled.

"I knew the only way to stop you both was to separate you. I ended him, and that sad excuse of a Gerudo settlement. The desert is a clean slate for me to revive once I take the throne."

She clawed at his fingers stealing the breath from her lungs. Her eyes darted around desperately. Liana was fighting a few Yiga, distracted some distance away.

Zelda's gaze fell to Anna. She was over Ganondorf's shoulder, two Yiga at her feet. She was the only thing between Koume and the rest of the battle. She had gone to kill the witch.

The air around Anna swirled, alight with flames and ash. She looked absolutely wild: burning sword, black hair whirling around her.

A sense of calm washed over Zelda. If she was going to die, she was happy this would be the last thing she saw. The most beautiful, terrifying sight. Anna would end the battle. She would kill Koume.

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling Ganondorf tighten his grip. Her mind wandered to Link.

It was impossible.

The realization struck her, and she snapped her eyes open. She felt the edges of her vison go black, and in desperation reached behind her. She pulled loose an arrow from her quiver, and with everything, she had plunged it into Ganondorf's wrist. It stabbed clean through, and he let out a groan.

Zelda fell to the ground gasping for breath and scrambling away from him. She watched as he snapped the tail of the arrow, pulling the tip through the bottom of his wrist.

"You're lying. You're a terrible liar." She rasped between breaths. "I know you didn't kill him. You couldn't have."

She rose to her feet, picking up a discarded sword. "I saw signs of you ahead of me in the canyon. It's impossible for you to have rounded back on Gerudo City and passed me. There's no way. Not without us seeing one another. Even if you managed it, you would have found Kotake's remains. You would have walked right over the battle. You are too observant to miss the signs of a fight. And I'm too intelligent to fall for your poorly crafted lie."

He seemed infuriated, narrowing his eyes and charging at her with his massive sword. She raised hers to block, tilting the blade like Liana had shown her. His heavy strike slid off her sword, causing the bulk of his blow to land in the dirt to her left. She stepped away, putting distance between them.

Ganondorf charged her again. She was caught by surprise; he was fast despite his size and the seeping wounds he bore. He raised his sword, barrelling down on her.

In a flash of blue and gold, Link was there. He raised the Master Sword, the blade glowing that familiar, dim blue. Their swords clashed, and Link heaved, shoving Ganondorf backwards a few steps.

"You're here!" Zelda exclaimed. Link shot her a smile over his shoulder, though clearly exhausted.

"At least now I can end your life myself, since my soldiers failed to."

Link didn't have the chance to respond further, as Ganondorf was on him again, swinging his massive sword. Despite his fatigue, Link dodged and countered each swing of the sword. He circled Ganondorf, making the man turn his back to Zelda.

She seized the opportunity, raising her bow, but something else had caught Ganondorf's eye. He bolted away, sprinting towards Anna and a severely injured Koume. Link and Zelda stared at each other for a moment, shocked, before the battle swallowed them whole again.

Link hacked down two undead soldiers on his way to her. "Are you alright? You look rough."

Zelda glanced over his tired face, messy hair and soot covered armour. She smiled. "We need to save Anna. She can't take them both at once."

Link nodded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. Anna was dodging heavy blows from Ganondorf and striking down the soldiers clawing at her feet. Koume looked weak, kneeling only a few feet away, but was still actively trying raise the dead.

Link slid to a stop, picking up a shield and driving the tip into the soil. It stood steady. Liana appeared out of nowhere, panting.

"Qu'vosa. You're alive."

"Guard Zelda's back."

He turned his attention back to her, pressing his forehead against her own. "You are the best archer I have ever met. I trust you more than I trust myself. Cover me."

He was gone, bolting through the dozens of Yiga and undead soldiers that stood between him and Anna. Zelda knelt behind the shield, peeking out and letting loose a fire arrow. It took out a Yiga too close to Link's right as he slashed down a soldier to his left. He waved over his shoulder as thanks before continuing to fight his way through.

Zelda's hand burned, the familiar feeling returning to her. She knocked another arrow as Liana whirled her spear overhead, burning up a soldier who had tried to approach from behind. Zelda let loose the arrow. It sailed through the air, streamed in golden light. To her surprise, any undead soldiers exposed turned to ash. She was able to take down three with her first shot.

She loosed a second, clearing a hole for Link to run through. There was nothing between him and Ganondorf now. Zelda loosed a third arrow, and it pierced the back of Ganondorf's armour. In a fury, he turned away from Anna momentarily.

Link struck, slicing the Master Sword across the man's middle, but Ganondorf's blade managed to block it. He kicked, planting a foot on Link's chest and sending him onto his back, breathless.

Zelda fired a fourth arrow, this one landing in the dirt at Anna's feet. The hands pulling at her burst to ash, and she was free. A moment later, she was on her feet, bolting towards the cowering figure of Koume. She stabbed, and there was a horrid shriek as the blade plunged into the witch's chest. By the time Anna drew her blade away, the woman was gone, leaving only a crumpled cloak in her place.

The field erupted in dust as each soldier seemed to blow away, their forms fading in the wind. Silence fell around them, and the remaining Yiga and Hyrulian soldier turning their attention to Link, Ganondorf, and Anna. No one seemed sure of their next move.

Link rose to his feet, raising the Master Sword.

"Can you do it, boy?" Ganondorf said, smiling a little. "Can you kill me in front of all these spectators?"

Link didn't move, so Ganondorf did. He swung his sword downward, and Link leapt forward in response. He missed the giant blade and shoved his shoulder into Ganondorf's chest. The man went still, and for a moment Zelda wasn't sure what had happened. The two lowered themselves to their knees, leaning into one another.

The wind picked up, moving through Ganondorf's cape and revealing the tip of the Master Sword protruding from his back. He stared ahead, seeing things no mortal could, and whispered a few words. Zelda was sure only Link heard them.

She stood quietly, watching as Ganondorf turned to ash, dissipating in the wind.

* * *

 **A short chapter, but a good place to end. As a bit of an FYI - the story will most likely wrap up in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

There was almost no sound as Zelda ascended the stairs, the thick red carpet absorbing the noise. The guards had remained at the bottom of the tower, and she had been left to climb the stairway alone.

She didn't knock. She didn't give him the opportunity to turn her away like the others. Instead, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Her father sat at a desk reading a book. He didn't look up.

"You could at least acknowledge me." Her tone came out harsher than she meant, and she winced at her poor start.

He moved slowly, almost insultingly so, and placed the book neatly on his lap before looking out the window.

"I could see the battle from here. Not the details, but I saw the scale of it. I saw that light, and I knew it was you. Of all my daughters, you would be the one gifted with the Goddess' power."

She wasn't sure if that was meant to be an insult or not and chose to move past the subject.

"We defeated him. Link was the one meant to wield the sword. He fought to protect Gerudo City, then fought to end Ganondorf here."

Her father's eyes moved to her, dark and unwavering. "I am sure he will be back. He always finds a way."

Ruta had told her he was still bitter and angry about how things had transpired: betrayed by his own children. Zelda had come to learn that her father was a self-righteous and paranoid man. His comments didn't shock her anymore.

"I am sure we will fight him back then, if it falls within our lifetime."

"It's unlike you to be so optimistic. That trait typically fell to Mira, or Ruta."

Zelda shrugged, taking in the uncomfortable silence. After a long time, it was clear he had nothing left to say to her. She walked up to him, trying her best to hide the lingering disappointment.

"Link is going to rest a day or so, and then I'm going to leave. We're going to stay in the desert. We're going to rebuild the city with his mother and people." She paused, waiting for some sort of reaction, but received none. "If this is how you would like to leave things, then you will have to live with that. I wanted to give you the opportunity to speak your side."

Her father remained silent, watching her.

"You don't have an explanation? You can't justify it? I have to admit, I don't understand what you were trying to accomplish."

"The Gerudo are not the same as us. They have a history of thievery and betrayal. They were bandits. People like that cannot be trusted or given power. They had too much freedom, and I needed to be able to keep a closer eye on them. You would have kept an eye on things from within their monarchy while the movement of Hylians into the desert would have kept them in line. It would have diluted things. Eventually they would completely fall under our rule. They would have no special laws or ways of life." He paused, his eyes moving along the high ceilings. "We are made in the image of Hylia. The Great Goddess. We are the pinnacle of her creation."

"You know, Ganondorf said something similar. I think it was why he hated us so much."

Their eyes met briefly, though she could not see any sort of emotion behind his. "What I did was right. I was right not to trust him, or his mother, or his people. I did what was best for Hyrule."

Zelda didn't reply. She gathered her skirts and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

* * *

"Get it together, Mira. Stop ogling him. It's _totally_ inappropriate." Lota elbowed her younger sister in the ribs, smirking.

Mira practically glowed red with embarrassment. She glanced at Zelda before turning on Lota. "I'm not ogling! He's just dressed so provocatively!"

Her eyes darted back to Link, kneeling on the steps, before moving away in embarrassment.

"He's dressed in traditional Gerudo armour, you dolt." Anna said flatly.

Mira huffed, straightening her skirts and veil.

"That's a bit much, no?" Lota spoke up once more, fluffing up the lacy cloth that covered Mira's face.

"I'm showing respect, Lota. What are _you_ doing?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Succeeding in bothering you, as always. Don't you ever catch on?"

" _Girls_." The Queen Mother hissed under her breath, exasperated. "I had forgotten what it is to have you all under the same roof. Your sister, and Queen, is speaking."

Zelda smiled at her mother, not missing the faint amusement in her eyes. Despite the position their father had put her in, their mother remained resilient. She had assisted Ruta where she needed it and, though she may have worried her sensitive nature could impede her ability to rule, the opposite ended up being the case. She was a sympathetic ally to Ruta, and their demeanors were so alike that it most likely provided the support she needed. Their mother almost always seemed to understand.

Together, Ruta and Zelda's mother had thought a memorial to honour the heroes of battle and the lives of those lost would be best. The entire royal family had gathered in the sanctum, and hundreds of citizens had arrived to pay their respects to the fallen soldiers and glorious heroes.

Only one day prior, Ruta had sentenced all of the remaining Yiga. They were vastly outnumbered after Ganondorf's defeat, and the soldiers easily rounded them up. With the heavy task of punishment behind them, a day of remembrance and celebration seemed a fitting end.

Link and several others were being honoured for their contributions to the battle. Each knelt before Ruta and Alrich on the steps before the throne, accepting their thanks.

Ruta addressed Link first, signalling for him to stand.

"In all of our history, there has never been a Gerudo Knight of Hyrule. It is with great honour that I bestow the title on you, the first. Hyrule owes thanks to you, your mother, and your people. You fought valiantly to protect your home, an important piece of Hyrule."

She turned to Liana, who knelt beside Link.

"Liana, you fought tirelessly to protect Gerudo City and, close to my own heart, Hyrule's youngest princess. You put your life in danger to bring us invaluable information regarding Ganondorf's plans. Without your sacrifices, Ganondorf may have succeeded in overthrowing the Kingdom of Hyrule. For this, you will be granted an honorary title of Knight of Hyrule, the first woman to achieve such a title."

Zelda bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. Liana gave Link a smirk, raising a brow as Ruta moved onto Garini, a man who had helped hide a group of civilians in his barn when the Yiga moved through Hyrule Field.

"Look at her. It's gone straight to her head." Anna said with a faint half smile.

"She's probably going to demand another raise." Lota added.

* * *

"We suffered heavy losses, but we have always recovered."

Zelda jumped a little, surprised by Saula's voice. She had been lost in thought, watching from the palace steps as the women in the city worked to rebuild.

Gerudo City was a different place than when she left. The front half of the city was a mixture of ash and blood. The trees that lined the central square had fallen or burnt away, and the delicate blue tiles that lined the pools of water had been shattered and lost. Every once and a while Zelda would catch a glimpse of blue where it shouldn't be – on a roof, or in the leaves of a potted plant. Some houses had crumbled, and almost everything flammable had been burned away. When Kotake died, and her soldiers turned to ash, they covered the city in a thick black soot.

"The sand is still stained red with our fallen sisters. Even when they are whisked away in the wind, we will remember. We will walk where they fell, and we'll remember." She gripped Zelda's fingers in her own, squeezing tight.

One of the merchants in the square looked up, meeting Zelda's eye. She gave a curt nod before continuing on – propping up the re-sewn canopy of her shop.

"Liana told me what Ganondorf said to you both."

She turned to Saula, a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Despite how horrible a man he was, he had been right. She could understand why he would be angry and insulted by her. She was an outsider, and she walked into his ancestral home – somewhere only his people had flourished - and took the place of a leader.

Zelda hadn't forgotten his words.

"I feel no less Gerudo working alongside a Hylian. It is not an insult. Each of us in this city has worked and fought for the desert. We have paid our rent in blood. Some more than others. You did not walk in here expecting to be worshiped." Saula's eye narrowed with conviction. "You have earned your place here with the rest of us. Don't give his words a home in your head. That dead thief doesn't know anything about you, let alone his own people." Saula burst into loud laughter then. "He was such a terrible Gerudo, not even the desert sand wanted his body. He keeps dying in Hyrule Field, the idiot."

Zelda was in the middle of a fit of laughter when Link approached.

"Are you ready?"

Saula composed herself, releasing Zelda's hand. "Go and enjoy the afternoon. Tomorrow you won't be able to escape the rebuilding. We'll be scrubbing walls for weeks."

After a quick farewell, the two slipped out of the city through the barracks, where a sand seal lazed in the sun.

"Only one?" Zelda asked as she watched Link place a shield in the sand.

He nodded. "Like the first time."

"And where are we going?"

She stepped onto the shield, picking up the reins and handing them to Link as he extended his arms around her.

The mischievous glint to his eye had returned, and he gave her a small smile. "Somewhere you've yet to go."

He snapped the thick leather, and she nearly fell into him as they took off. This time, it seemed, he was much less cautious with her as a passenger.

Link weaved and bobbed over and around the sand dunes. They curved east around the back of the racing track, speeding past the empty arena. They descended into a shallow valley, and Zelda thought he was about to show her the remains of whatever beasts had lived there. As they flew past the massive bones though, something else came into view.

Link slowed their seal as they slid into a ring of massive statues.

Seven women towered over them, most resting the tip of a stone sword in the sand below. They were as tall as the canyon walls, each carved in impressive detail. Over time, it seemed their features had faded. Some were missing noses, their features smoothed by the sands. At one time, it appeared they had been adorned in bright jewels and paint.

Zelda tried to imagine the Heroines after their completion, glowing under the desert sun.

"Do you like this place?" Link spoke from somewhere over her shoulder, though she did not look to see where.

She only nodded in reply, speechless.

"For some reason, the Gerudo never come here anymore. These are just ruins now." He moved past her, slowly making his way to the steps of an old shrine. "They are probably the most impressive thing my people have built."

Zelda moved to the centre of the ruins, sitting beside him on the cold stone steps. "It's probably the most impressive thing in Hyrule. I swear these are taller than the Divine Beasts. It's a bit of a shame how all of these things are now unused or forgotten."

"One day we will rebuild them."

Zelda tore her eyes away from the monuments. She wondered if he had been watching her the whole time. He reached up, moving his fingertips across the bruises around her throat.

"He told me you were dead."

Their eyes met. "I'm sorry you believed it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to come."

She shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't even matter now, does it?"

His fingers fell from her throat to the chain she wore, pulling at it until the delicate pink flower rest in his palm.

"I saw your light across the battlefield. I had no idea where you were, or if you were safe. I was alone and didn't know what to do, but then there was that beam of light. I knew I had to get to you before he did." He laughed a bit. "I didn't accomplish that, but I should have known you could hold your own against him. You always have against anything."

He shifted a little, and Zelda got the sense he was itching to say more. He seemed apprehensive, so she waited, giving him the time find a path forward. Eventually, he shifted his eyes to hers once more.

"The tree in the garden…" he faltered, his brows creasing in frustration. That was not what he wanted. "I mean, you said that the tree reminded you of how much your great great grandfather loved your great great grandmother. In a strange sort of way, these statues…or the Heroines at least, remind me of you. They led me to love you."

Zelda could only sit and watch him. Nothing, she was sure, was equal to what he was trying to say.

"In the temple, and showing you the statue in the sand. Every day of the festival. Everything you did added up until I realized I loved you. I didn't need an arrangement to want to marry you. I didn't need anything else other than you. The night of Movement...the way you danced and laughed and looked at me. I loved you. I don't know why I didn't say it. I should have." He looked up at the faces above him. "They remind me every time I see them how much I love you. Like the garden your great great grandfather built, _this_ _place_ holds all of my love for you."

She smiled a little, mirroring the mischievous glint in his eye. "It's a bit over the top."

He smiled his classic half-smile. "When we first came to the desert you asked me if this was a choice I would have made for myself. Most Gerudo don't marry, and you had asked if I would have wanted to be with one person for forever. I said yes. Marrying for love is something I would have been able to choose. You had replied that this was always what was set out for you though. If it wasn't me, it would be some other Lord or Prince from wherever. You'd be married off to someone your father approved of and wanted. Now that there isn't really an arrangement, I wonder if you still want this? You're no longer bound to stay here."

She was shocked. "You don't think I want to stay with you?"

He laughed, and Zelda couldn't help but see his mother in him. "No. I do. I think so, at least. I just…I want you to decide. The women here have a say in their futures and roles. I want you to make that choice. I'm not going to take that away from you." He fumbled around for a moment before pulling a small ring from his pocket. It was a plain band of gold, but there seemed to be tiny engravings on it, swirling and sparkling in the light. "It seems right to ask if you would marry me. Would you like to be married?" He seemed nervous, shifting his eyes away from her.

Zelda felt the laughter bubble up within her until she could no longer contain it. For a moment, Link looked horrified.

"Of course." She leaned towards him, placing her palms on his cheeks and bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "I would absolutely choose you. You, and the desert, and the sands."

* * *

 **So that's it. The end.**

 **It's a strange feeling to finish something like this. It was my first fanfiction in probably 13 years, and it was a much larger undertaking than I anticipated (though I realize it probably isn't even that long). I really had to work to get it finished, and though I'm a bit sad to see the story and characters go, I'm ready to move on. I'm so happy that so many of you have loved the things I loved writing the most - specifically Anna, Lota and Liana.**

 **To the 99 of you who have followed this story - thank you so much. I appreciate every follow, every favorite, and every review or DM. I never for a moment thought that anyone would be interested in what I had to write, so all of you really are amazing.**

 **For now, I'm going to go back and edit the first half of this story. It's clear to me now that the first several chapters were written rather poorly, and I intend to improve certain parts of that. One main thing being the King.**

 **I'm also going to begin writing my next story. If you've looked at my profile, you'll have seen I plan to write something about Sheik. Like with the Gerudo, I've been fascinated by Sheik and the Sheikah in general (For real. I have the Sheikah eye tattoo). So, I would like to explore her and the tribe a bit more. I plan to focus on her training, her friendship with Impa, a growing romance with Link, and writing more with Ganondorf. I hope that some of you will be into what I have planned next, and I'd love to hear your ideas for that story!**

 **Thank you again if you've made it this far. You're all superb!**


End file.
